


Lángoló vágyak, ezüst hold

by Awenseth



Series: Serpens pectus pectoris [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Creature Inheritance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meglepő látogató érkezik a Főnix Rendjéhez szokatlan hírekkel. Harry ötödik éve valószinűleg még furcsább lesz új nem várt szövetségesekkel, órákkal, nem várt érzelmekkel és mégtöbb veszélyel. Voldemort is új esélyt talált arra, hogy az életére törjön...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a történet a Hungarian Witches Sabbath egyik kihívására készült a 'Fantasy' kategóriában míg az ötletet migrénnel történő szenvedés közben kaptam. Tanin, továbbra is köszönöm Thalissa Jaden Arkhon-t, hogy itt használhattam. A sztoriban megemlített sárkányalakok rájzát alul találjátok

„ _Ragyogó ezüst Hold fenn az égen, mutasd meg nékem, kit rejt szívem mélye…"_

A júniusi nap lassan a horizont alá ereszkedett, átadva a kék eget és ragyogó arany fényt a sötétségnek. A meleg nyári idő ellenére, mégis hideg szél söpört végig a sötét utcákon, mintha tudná, ezen éjszaka nagy titkát, s a Sors Kerekének újabb lomha, csikorgó fordulatát. Két sötét köpenyes alak nesztelen léptekkel vonult végig a kihalt utcákon. Arcukat a kíváncsi tekintetek elől a csuklyájuk elfedte. Lépteik néhol óvatosak és megfontoltak voltak, mintha egy rossz lépés felfedhetné ittlétüket, míg máshol szapora, mint akik nyomában láthatatlan veszély loholna. Nem a közelgő vihar miatt siettek ennyire, nem is az érkező hidegtől zakatolt szívük a félelemtől és az aggodalomtól, hanem attól, ami veszélyesebb és szörnyűségesebb volt bármely viharnál…

A grimmauld téri ház ablakai meleg fényben ragyogtak a lámpákban égő mágikus lángoktól, mint a remény lángjai a végtelen sötétségben. Lakói még mindig ébren voltak, legalábbis az idősebbek közülük. A fiatalabbakat ágyba parancsolták, hogy pihenjenek a hosszú nap után, még ha ez egy kisebb ellenkezésbe is ütközött.

Molly Weasley izgatottan sürgölődött, mert már csak pár nap volt Harry érkezéséig. A vörös hajú nő szelíden elmosolyodott, amikor a fiúra gondolt, aki fiatal kora ellenére annyi megpróbáltatáson ment át. Személy szerint már rég elhozta volna azt a szegény párát azoktól a szörnyűséges rokonaitól. Molly oda sem vitte volna őt, de Dumbledore szerint ez volt a legbiztonságosabb Harry számára, édesanyja vére miatt. Éppen a hallba lépet be, miközben gondolatai az ünnepi ebéd körül keringtek, melyet Harry érkezésének alkalmából akart elkészíteni, amikor az ajtó felől három koppanást hallott. Ez jelezte, hogy olyasvalaki érkezett, aki átlépett a Fidellius bűbáj által nyújtott védelmen. Lassan elindult a pálcáját markolva, majd mikor megállt az eszközt az ajtóra szegezte. Legalább az illető nem használta azt a fertelmes csengőt, mert ezen az estén nem volt kedve Mrs. Blackkel „csevegni". Még a bűbáj védelme alatt is óvatosnak kellett lenniük, mert Voldemort és halálfalói szabadon garázdálkodnak, de a Minisztérium boldog tagadásban éli napjait és nem hajlandó semmit tenni ellene.

– Ki van ott? – kérdezte nyugodt hangon, visszafojtva a lelepleződés miatt érzett aggodalmat. Csak várt a válaszra, mely hamarosan meg is érkezett.

– Perselus Piton vagyok – hangzott az ajtó túloldaláról. – Albus Dumbledore nevezett ki kémnek a Főnix Rendje számára, miután elpártoltam a halálfalóktól Lily Evans Potter halála után. Molly, nyisd ki az ajtót!

A nő erre kifújta az eddig benntartott levegőt, miután e szavakból megbizonyosodhatott róla, hogy tényleg Perselus az, aki az ajtó másik oldalán áll. Mosolyogva nyitotta ki az ajtót, ám mosolya azonban hamar eltűnt ajkairól. Meglepődött, amikor megpillantotta a második jövevényt Perselus oldalán. Csuklyája miatt az arcát nem látathatta, viszont tartása idegességet sugallt.

– Perselus ki… - azonban egy magasba tartott sápadt kéz megalította, mielőtt kérdését feltehette volna.

– Molly minden kérdésre választ adunk időben. Azonban, először is, kik vannak itt a Rendből? – Perselus hangja nyugodnak tűnt, de Molly kihallotta az aggodalmat és észrevette a sötét szemeket, melyek a köpenyes alakra tekintettek.

– Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Rémszem Mordon, Bill, Charlie, Arthur és én – válaszolta kissé meglepett hangon Molly.

– Rendben, kérlek, üzenj Albusnak, hogy jöjjön ide sürgősen Minervával, Filiusszal, Pamonával és Hagriddal, Kingsleyt is hívd, mi addig a könyvtárban várunk. – s ezzel megindult a lépcső felé, a másik alakot magával húzva. Magára hagyva az összezavarodott Mollyt aki a konyhába sietett, hogy megtegye, amit kért tőle.

Míg a Weasley család matrónája a konyhai kandallónál intézkedet, addig Perselus és társa elérték a szobát, melyben a Black család könyvtára volt fellelhető. Perselus levette a sötét színű köpenyt vállairól, az egyik öreg karosszék támlájára helyezte. Mély sóhaj hagyta el vékony ajkait, sötét szeme pedig ismét társára tévedt, aki az egyik nagy ablak előtt állt, karjait maga köré fonva. A termet megvilágító mágikus lángok fénye ragyogott a hosszú szőke tincsein. Perselus kimért léptekkel mögélépett, s vállára helyezte kezét.

– Lucius, nyugodj meg! Minden rendben lesz. – A nyugtatás sohasem volt Perselus erőssége, azonban mindig is gyűlölte, ha a másikat ilyen elveszettnek és sebezhetőnek látta. – Nem engedem, hogy Dracónak bármi baja essen. – Érezte, ahogyan Lucius kezét az övére helyezi, majd felé fordul.

\- Tudom, Perselus... –válaszolta, ám a fekete hajú férfi látta, hogy mást is szeretett volna mondani. Az ajtó felől hangzó kopogás azonban megállította. Egy gyors tekintetváltás után a páros az ajtó felé indult, felkészülve a pokolra, ami valószínűleg odalent várja majd őket…

\- EZ MEG MIT KERES ITT! – Sirius dühös kiáltása mennydörgésként dübörgött végig a házon, felébresztve a ház összes portréját és a fiatalabbakat. Molly rosszallóan tekintetet rá, mielőtt Kingsleyvel ki nem vonult, hogy mindenkit újra ágyba küldjön, míg a férfi elhallgattatja Sirius anyjának rikácsoló festményét.

Miután mindketten visszatértek Sirius még mindig gyilkos tekintettel méregette Malfoyt, azonban Dumbledore parancsa és Remus keze a vállán megakadályozta, hogy rátámadjon. Lucius a pálcáján tartotta a kezét, miközben figyelte a Rendtagokat, akik gyanakvóan tekintettek rá és Perselusra, kiről tudta, hogy fel van készülve mindenre.

– Perselus elárulnád, hogy miért hoztad ide Malfoyt? – Kingsley nem is kísérelte meg, hogy palástolja a hangjában rejlő nem-tetszést.

– Mit kell elmagyaráznia? Most bizonyította be: aki egyszer kígyó, mindig is kígyó marad – fordult feléjük Sirius, elvétve a tekintetet melyet Rémszem Mordon küldött neki a megjegyzésért. – Mi az Pipogyusz, mindjárt berontanak ide a ha… – Sirius gúnyos monológját egy szék hátracsattanása és egy rászegeződő pálca állította meg.

\- Ebből elég legyen, Black! – förmedt Lucius a vele szemben ülő férfira, szürke szemeiben harag lángolt. – Nyugodt szívvel lehordhatsz mindennek, tudom szörnyű hibákat követtem el, és nem tagadom őket - hangja minden egyes szóval fagyosabb lett –, azonban soha többé ne merészeld Perselust sértegetni a jelenlétemben! – Ezzel felállította a hátralökött széket és leült.

A szobában még egy jó darabig síri csend honolt, senki sem tudta, mit is mondjon. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy valaki hallotta Lucius Malfoyt beismerni, hogy hibázott. Remus, Minerva, Rémszem és Dumbledore voltak az egyetlenek, akik a meglepődésük ellenére megpróbálták kideríteni a szavak okát.

– Talán most rátérhetnénk Malfoy ittlétének okára – jelentette ki Rémszem szárazon, mialatt varázsszemével a két férfit fürkészte, hogy közbeléphessen, ha gond lenne. Sirius ez alatt még mindig morgolódott. – Azonban remélem, hogy az ok nyomós.

– Az. Afelől biztosíthatlak benneteket – hangzott a válasz.

– Akkor halljuk – Lucius ekkor mélyet sóhajtott. Mindenki észrevette az általában fölényes férfi aggodalmát.

– A Sötét Nagyúr számomra hallott…Nem engedhetem, hogy csupán egy ujjal is hozzáérjen a Potter fiúhoz – szavai elszántak voltak, a remegés és az aggodalom nyomai teljesen eltűntek. – Draco életéért.

– Mégis hogyan kapcsolódna Draco, Harryhez? – érdeklődött Kingsley, azonban a következő válaszra egyikőjük sem számított.

– Harry és Draco sorsa összefonódott, számomra ez elég ok arra, hogy megvédjem őt.

– Lehetne ezt olyan nyelven is, amit mindenki megért? – kérdezte Tonks halkan.

– Természetese. – felelte mialatt unokahúgára nézet mielőtt ismét a Rend felé fordult – A Malfoy családban van egy nagy titok, amit csupán egy bizonyos alkalom eljövetelekor fedünk fel. A nagy titok pedig az, hogy mi nem vagyunk teljesen hétköznapi emberek, mert mi…– Lucius mély levegőt vett, majd folytatta – …mi sárkányok vagyunk.

A szobára ismételten halálos csönd borult, Lucius ez idő alatt elméjében bocsánatért könyörgött elhunyt őseihez, hogy bocsássák meg ezt az árulást. Azonban a csöndben Sirius hirtelen harsány nevetésben tört ki, olyannyira, hogy majdnem leesett a székéről.

– Azért ennél valami hihetőbb sztorit vártunk… ööö… Charlie, valami gond van? – Bill érdeklődve nézett testvérére, aki elgondolkodva tekintett maga elé.

– Semmi különös, azonban úgy hiszem, hogy lehet valami igazság Mr. Malfoy szavaiban – felelte a vörös hajú férfi, mire mindenki döbbenten tekintett rá. – Romániában az egyik idősebb kollégám, a férfi egy sárkány specialista, mesélt nekem a sárkányok mágiájáról. Azt mondják, a sárkányok igen nagy mágikus erővel rendelkeztek, ez volt az egyik oka, értékes testrészeik és vérük mellett, hogy vadászták őket. Annak érdekében, hogy megvédjék családjukat és önmagukat, egyes tudósok úgy gondolják, hogy sokuk emberi külsőt vett fel. Azonban mindig is azt hittem, hogy ez csupán egy legenda.

– Biztosíthatom önt afelől, Mr. Weasley, hogy az őseim nem csupán holmi mende-mondák – válaszolta Lucius, ajkán szórakozott vigyor jelent meg, amikor a szobában összegyűltek nagy része tett egy lépést hátra. Sirius inkább tett egy hátrabukási jelentett, amikor a Malfoy családfő mellett hosszú sárkányfarok nyugodott lomhán. – Remélem, kielégítettem kíváncsiságukat.

– Ez hihetetlen! – hebegte Minerva, arca vesztett egy keveset színéből, mialatt Perselusra tekintett.

– Abból a tényezőből, hogy sárkány vagyok. Úgy vélem, hogy már lehet sejteni ittlétem okát. – ekkor szürke szemeit Charliera szegezte – A sárkányok életükben két párt választanak maguk mellé. Fiatal korunkban először a hím társunkat, majd később a nőstényt. – A kérdő tekintetekre Charlie igazolóan bólintott.

– És ez most pontosan hogyan kapcsolódik Harryhez? – kérdezte Sirius értetlenül.

– Elmondom úgy, hogy még te is felfogd, Black. Draco, még ha nem is értem pontosan, hogy hogyan jött össze, Pottert választotta meg első társának – közölte Perselus harapós hangon, azonban tetszett neki a pillanat, amikor Black agya végre összerakta a kirakóst.

– CSUPÁN A HOLTTESTEMEN KERESZTÜL NYÚLHAT AZ A KÖLYÖK A KERESZTFIAMHOZ! – kiáltotta Sirius önmagából kikelve a gondolattól, hogy Lucius Malfoy kölyke _„azt"_ csinálja az ő Mini Ágasával.

– Már értem. A mi szakmánkban mindenki tudja, hogyha egy sárkány két társát elpusztítják, azzal megölik az adott lényt is. Azonban, ha csupán az egyik pusztul el, akkor csupán legyengíti. Más szóval, ha Harry meghal, akkor ez Draco végét is jelentené. – Charlie szavainak hallatán többen rémülten felnyögtek. – A tények tükrében szabadon jelenthetem, hogy a professzor Mr. Malfoy hímnemű társa.

– Ez így igaz! Black csukd be a szádat mielőtt még egy doxi belerepül. Hagrid te pedig ülj azonnal vissza a helyedre! – Perselus fagyosan tekintet a háztájőrzőre, aki úgy nézett Luciusra, mint az egyik _„kis kedvencére"_.

– Albus, eddig szokatlanul csendes voltál – fordult Mordon az idős igazgató felé. A többiek követték a példáját.

– Szerintem Mr. Malfoy jól cselekedett, amikor Perselusszal idejött. A Rend készségesen segíteni fog, hisz célunk immár közös – felelte az idős varázsló, kék szemei csillogtak félhold szemüvege mögött. – Szerintem most már részletesen is megvitathatjuk a problémát – fejezte be mondandóját, mire mindenki bólintott.

A vihar már javában tombolt, rideg szél tépdeste az öreg fák lombjait, esőcseppek szaporán ütődtek a hideg üvegnek, a sötétséget aranyló villámok világították meg. Harry Potter vergődve feküdt ágyában a privet drive-i ház szobájában, takarója teste köré csavarodott, míg homlokán izzadságcseppek ragyogtak a villámok által kreált fel-felvillanó fényben. Hirtelen szemhéjai felpattantak, teste ülőhelyzetbe ugrott. A szoba sötétjében Harry megpróbálta lenyugtatni zakatoló szívét, szakadozó légzését.

Álmában ismét végigélte a Trimágus Tusa utolsó kihívását, a futást át a labirintuson, a temetőt, Cedricet, ahogyan holtan a földre rogy, Voldemort újjászületését, a szülei lelkeit, ahogyan mondják neki, hogy meneküljön.

Mindig ugyanaz a séma, azonban most valami más volt. Amikor elérte a serleget Cedric testével, hirtelen minden sötétségbe borult körülötte, csupán ő és Voldemort voltak jelen, azonban ez a kép is szertefoszlott, és Harry hirtelen erős karokat érzett a mellkasa köré fonódni, s mintha oltalmazó szárnyak ölelték volna át, azonban nem látta a másikat.

Ezután felébredt nem is sejtve, hogy több kilométerre tőle egy másik fiatal fiú szintén furcsa álomból ébredt. Miután szíve lenyugodott Harry megkísérelte megfejteni furcsa álmát, azonban ekkor éles fájdalom hasított a sebhelyébe, melyet azon a sorsdöntő éjszakán szerzett, s a veszély nyomasztó érzése futott át testén.

Valami nagy veszély volt készülőben, csupán azt nem tudta, hogy pontosan mi…


	2. I. Fejezet

„… _bontsd szét az éj sötét fátylát, fedd fel arcát, kire eddig vártam…"_

Másnap késő hajnal tájékán a fájdalom végre alábbhagyott, Harry pedig képes volt egy kis alvásra. Nem minthogyha túl sokáig tartott volna, mert alig két óra elteltével hangos lárma ütötte meg a fülét. Fáradtan kikecmergett a meleg takaró alól, majd orrára helyezte szemüvegét, mely az ágy melletti kis éjjeliszekrényen hevert, és az ablakhoz ment. Óvatosan kikukucskált, s a zaj forrását kereste, azonban miután meglelte, csupán a fejét tudta rázni. Vernon bácsi éppen a család új, második kocsijával – a legújabb BMW modell, egyenesen Franciaországból importálva –, feszített Dudleyval az oldalán az ámuldozó szomszédok előtt. Harry azonban erősen kételkedett abban, hogy Dudley és Vernon bácsi együttese mellett bárki is látja a kocsit. Nevetve kicsit a saját viccén smaragd szemével a kalitkára pillantott, melynek lakója kíváncsi szemekkel fürkészte gazdáját.

– Bocsi, Hedwig. Téged is felébresztettek? – kérdezte szórakozott hangon, mire a kalitka lakója csupán megrázta magát.

Harry ezután a szobában található ruhásszekrényhez lépett, majd előkotort egy kifakult farmert és egy fehér pólót. Gyorsan felöltözött, majd elindult lefelé a lépcsőn, hogy a konyhában megreggelizzen, tudva, hogy most nem ő az, akinek el kell azt készítenie. Sirius még a varázslásnál is jobb fenyegetés. A Dursleyk ugyanis már tudták, hogy kiskorú varázslóknak tilos az iskolán kívül használniuk a mágiájukat. Belépve a takaros konyhába szemei megpillantották Petunia nénit, aki éppen bacont forgatott a sistergő serpenyőben.

– Jó reggelt, Petunia néni! – köszöntötte, s megelégedve látta, hogy nagynénje összerezzen. Harrynek volt egy sanda gyanúja, hogy nénikéjének valamikor a régmúltban volt alkalma megismerni keresztapját.

Miután nem kapott választ – már megszokta, hogy ilyenkor levegőnek nézik –, nekiállt elkészíteni reggelijét. Nem volt túl sok dolga a Privet Drive-on, Dudley javarészt a bandájával lógott, Petunia néni levegőnek nézte, ami meg Vernon bácsit illeti, addig amíg nem szólalt meg, mindegy volt neki.

A Malfoy kúria fenségesen emelkedett ki környezetéből a reggeli napsütésben. A kertben pávák jártak gőgös léptekkel, a napsugarak megcsillantak színes tollékeiken. Az aranysárga sugarak áthatoltak az ablakok függönyein, még a nyugati szárny egyik nagyobb hálótermébe is. A szoba csendes volt, míg nem egy halk puffanás meg nem törte azt. A zaj forrásának központjában egy alacsony kis lény állt, nagyméretű fülein egy-egy kifakult vörös szalag, az apró testet takaró párnahuzat is egykoron a szalagokhoz hasonló színű lehetett. Nagyméretű, dülledt, gesztenyebarna szemeivel végigtekintett a szobán, hogy nincs-e rendetlenség, majd lassú léptekkel az északi falnál álló ágy végéhez ment.

– Draco gazdám, itt az ideje, hogy felébredjen!– szólalt meg a kis lény, nagy barna szemei a sötét takaró alatt rejtőző testre szegeződtek. Amikor nem kapott választ, ismét megszólalt. – Ifjú gazdám, mindjárt reggeli idő van! – Végre egy kevés mocorgás.

– Ngh…nem akalok….– hangzott az álmos motyogás a takaró alól, amire a házimanó csupán a fejét rázta, majd a magasba emelte vékony kezét. Tudta, hogy normál esetben a most következő tettéért szörnyű büntetést kapna, azonban ez volt az ő Narcissa kisasszonyának a parancsa, s neki kötelessége a szerint cselekedni.

– Sajnálom ifjú mester, nem lenne szabad, de a kisasszony parancsa. – S azzal megcsattintotta hosszú ujjait.

Lucius Malfoy éppen teáját itta, miközben szeme a Reggeli Próféta hasábjait fürkészte. Ezalatt felesége egy kis gyümölcsöt helyezett a tányérjára, amikor a reggel nyugalmát egy hangos kiáltás rázta meg. Lucius a váratlan zaj hatására majdnem leöntötte magát teával, az azonban az újság nem volt ilyen szerencsés, míg Narcissa csupán elmosolyodott. Férjével ellentétben ő pontosan tudta, hogy mi is történt. Pár rövid perc elteltével a nagy ebédlő ajtaja kitárul, s egy igen morcos hangulatú Draco lépett be rajta, majd leült megszokott helyére.

– Jó reggelt, Draco! – köszöntötte Narcissa a fiát, hangjából azonban kicsengett a nevetés.

– Jó reggel, anyám! – hangzott a morcos válasz, mialatt a fiú mérgesen tekintett anyjára.

Lucius csupán összezavarodva nézett rájuk, s azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak Perselus is itt lenne, mert akkor talán legalább ő tudná, hogy pontosan mi is folyik itt. Azonban mivel nem volt, neki kellett kiderítenie a kiáltás okát, ami miatt majdnem infarktust kapott.

– Draco, pontosan mi volt az oka, hogy az előbb az egész ház hallhatta az ébredésedet? – Apja kérdésére Draco csupán kedvesen elmosolyodott. Ha Lucius nem tudta volna, hogy fia perpillanat milyen nagy változásokon esik keresztül, komolyan aggódott volna a viselkedése miatt.

– Semmi különös, csupán valaki úgy döntött, hogy megparancsolja Tirinek, hogyha nem kelek fel önként, akkor egy kádnyi hideg vizet zúdítson a nyakamba. – A kijelentés hallatán Lucius csupán meglepetten tekintet feleségére, aki kezét szája elé emelte, mialatt halkan nevetett.

– Draco, hidd el nekem, amit édesanyád csinált, még mindig szelíd ahhoz képest, amit a keresztapád alkalmaz ébresztésként – közölte Lucius fájdalmas hangon, mire Draco elvigyorodott. Egy igen érdekes emlék jutott az eszébe abból az időből, amikor hatévesen hop-porral átment keresztapjához az éjszaka közepén. Perselus másnap, a kis Dracóval a kezében, szó szerint kirugdosta Luciust az ágyból. Ha jobban belegondolt, csak a keresztapja bánhatott egyedül így az apjával.

A reggeli további része csendben telt el a hatalmas kúriában, még ha Draco szívesen mesélt volna szüleinek a furcsa álmáról, azonban utólag mégis elállt tőle. Mit is mondhatna? _Tudjátok, ma éjszaka volt egy igen furcsa álmom. Egy nagy temetőben mászkáltam éjszaka. Nem tudom, hogyan kerültem oda, de egy furcsa érzés előrehajtott, majd minden sötétségbe borult. Ez még nem is annyira furcsa, azonban hirtelen olyan érzésem volt, mintha szárnyaim s farkam nőtt volna, ja és egy másik férfit öleltem át, azonban nem láttam, hogy kit. Szerintetek ez mit jelent?_ Na, igen szép kis reakciókat kapna ki, az már biztos. Legjobb esetben egyikőjük sem reagálna infarktussal.

Harry elgondolkodva ballagott végig a Privet Drive-on. Már lassacskán kezdett hozzászokni a furcsa lidércnyomások okozta lelki, s a Voldemortal való kapcsolatának fizikai fájdalmaihoz. Legalábbis remélte, hogy talán egy kicsit fejlődött a tűrőképessége. A legutóbbi álma, azonban ezt erősen megcáfolta, s akármilyen erősen próbált is visszaemlékezni, mégsem látta a másik személy arcát. Számára ez ugyancsak frusztráló volt, és csak növelte aggodalmai hegyét.

Harry negyedik évében, Voldemort egyik kémjének hozzájárulásával, részt kellett vennie a Trimágus Tusán, melyet a három legnagyobb varázsiskola között tartottak meg. A Roxfort mellett ott volt a Beauxbatons és a Durmstrang. A Tusa maga igen veszélyesnek, ám ugyancsak izgalmasnak bizonyult, és sok új barátság alakult ki. Azonban az utolsó próbánál…

…Voldemort visszatért…

Nem, most nem szabad arra a pillanatra gondolnia. Keserves sóhaj hagyta el Harry ajkait. Nem engedhette meg magának, hogy búslakodjon. Cselekedni kellett. Valahol, ott kint a világ legkegyetlenebb és leggonoszabb mágusa rejtőzködött, a közelgő háborúra készülődve. Ekkor hirtelen, akaratlanul is visszaemlékezett első Roxfortos évére és Firenze baljós szavaira, amikor a Marsra mutatott. A Mars a háború jelképe. Harry igazából nem hitt a jóslatokban, azonban most kivételt kellett tennie.

Egy újabb sóhaj.

Azonban hogyan is lenne képes bármit cselekedni, amikor itt volt bebörtönözve a muglik világában, távol a varázslók világától, távol a barátaitól. A tizenöt éves ifjú minden nap figyelmesen kémlelte a híradót és olvasta az újságot, kémlelve a veszély jeleit. A muglik nem is sejtették, hogy azok a rejtélyes balesetek, természeti katasztrófák nem véletlenszerű események. Azonban a legbaljósabb dolog, az Anglia különböző területein a semmiből megjelenő rejtélyes köd volt, mely nyomasztó fátyolként hullott az emberekre. Harry akaratlanul is összerezzent annak gondolatától, hogy a dementorok eddig hány áldozatot szedtek. A muglik még csak nem is látták –mert egyáltalán nem látják, csak érzik őket– a feléjük közelgő csuklyás alakot. A háború Voldemort és követői oldaláról már javában folyt, míg ők még csak készülődtek.

– Ez nem igazság! – nyögte frusztráltan. Hermione ezért biztosan kioktatná, hogy a hősi komplexusa nem egészséges, de hogyan is ülhetne itt nyugodtan. – Voldemort már annyi mindent vett el tőlem, és sok embernek okozott már fájdalmat! Nem hagyhatjuk tovább garázdálkodni!

Egy újabb sóhaj.

A barátaival akart lenni, és segíteni a felkészülésben. Ron és Hermione leveleiből könnyedén leszűrte, hogy nagy valószínűséggel egy helyen vannak. Biztosan az Odúban, ahol most ő is szívesen lenne. Sirius a legutóbbi levelében nyugalomra intette, ahogyan Remus is.

Mintha az annyira könnyű lenne egy ilyen helyzetben.

Draco Malfoy unottan ült az ablakpárkányon kialakított padon, térdei felhúzva a mellkasához, kezei körülölelve lábait, feje a térdein nyugodott. Kint a nap fényesen ragyogott a felhőtlen kék égen, s lágy szellő söpört végig a fák lombjain. Más szóval tökéletes idő a kviddics gyakorlásához, tekintettel arra, hogy eddig folyton beéget Potterrel szemben. Igen, minden más esetben most kint lenne Nimbusz Kétezer-egyesével és gyakorolna, azonban gondolatai teljesen máshol jártak. Az a furcsa álom egyszerűen nem hagyta nyugodni az elméjét, bármennyire is próbálta elhessegetni onnan. Az egész annyira valósnak tűnt, olyan igazinak. Szinte még mindig érezte a másik testéből kiáramló meleget, érezte az illatát. Bárcsak az arcát is láthatta volna. Szíve egy hangos dobbanást hallatott, amikor az álom képei felidéződtek. Hirtelen felegyenesedett, miközben vadul rázta a fejét. Ez most tényleg nem történik meg vele! Nem, nem és NEM! Draco Malfoy biztosan nem kezd el vágyakozni egy másik férfi iránt! Akkor akár ki is nevezhetné magát a sárvérűek és muglik nagy csodálójának! Az sem lenne nagyobb szégyen a szülei számára ennél.

Fáradt sóhaj hagyta el sápadt ajkait, míg keze lassan a bal lapockájához ért, ahol az egyik szárnyat érezte. Nem értette, hogy miért van így összezavarodva, de utálta ezt az érzést, ami csak fokozódott egy pár perccel korábban.

Éppen csak, hogy végeztek a reggelivel, amikor megszólalt a ház régimódi csengője. Draco figyelte, ahogyan apja elvonul, hogy kinyissa az ajtót, majd egy pár percen belül keresztapja társaságában tért vissza. A rövid köszöntések után a három felnőtt elvonult az egyik szalonba. Nem volt ebben semmi különös, azonban Draco képtelen volt lerázni az érzést, hogy valami mégsem volt rendben. Mintha titkoltak volna előle valamit, és ha volt valami, amit Draco Malfoy nem volt képes elviselni, az a titkolózás volt.

Ugyanebben az időben három aggódó felnőtt ült a Malfoy ház egyik tágas szalonjában, nyomasztó csöndben. Beletelt egy pár percbe, míg Narcissa úgy döntött, hogy megtöri a némaságot.

– Perselus – a név fojtottan hullott sápadt ajkairól, mialatt kék szemei a sötét hajú férfira szegeződtek, ki a vele szembenálló karosszékben ült –, van valami új híred Dumbledore-tól?

– Sajnálom Narcissa, nem tudok többet mondani, mint a legutóbb. Draco állapota hogyan alakul? – váltott gyorsan témát Perselus, amikor a szőke hajú nő komoran férje vállára hajolt.

– Most lépett be abba a fázisba, ahol látja első társát, azonban képtelen felismerni őt – felelte a férfi elgondolkodva. – Draco nem igen tett semmi olyan jellegű megjegyzést, hogy valami furcsát álmodott – egy szórakozott mosoly ült ki ajkaira –, igaz, nekem sem fűlött ahhoz a fogam, hogy Abraxas orrára kössem, hogy az örököse egy másik férfiról álmodik, viszont…

– Viszont mi? – kérdezte Perselus mosolyogva, még ha volt is egy jó sejtésre a választ illetően.

– Semmi különös, de most már megértem az öreg reakcióját. – Lucius már évek óta nem tekintett túl nagy tisztelettel elhunyt apjára, miután az megkísérelte eltávolítani Perselust fia életéből, amikor Narcissa lett Lucius második társa. – Amikor megtudta, hogy téged választottalak társamként. Az igazat megvallva kicsit nehéz megemésztenem, hogy Draco a Roxfortba járó összes hímnemű diák közül, pont James Hasznavehetetlen Potter fiát választotta.

– Nézd a dolog jó oldalát. Választhatta volna az egyik Weasley kölyköt is – felelte Perselus, mire mindkét férfi jóízűen felnevetett, Narcissa ajkaira pedig egy csíntalan mosoly ült ki. Ezt egyszerűen most képtelen volt kihagyni.

– Ami késik, nem múlik drágám. Ne feledd, még van egy Weasley lány is. Évszázadok óta az első – felelte szelíd hangon, mialatt vékony kezét a mellette ülő férfi karjára helyezte.

Alig, hogy a szavak elhagyták a vékony ajkakat ismét síri csönd borult a szobára, miközben mindkét férfi arcából kifutott a vér. Lucius kezével a szívéhez kapott.

– Narcissa! – kiáltották egyszerre rémült hangon, mire a hölgy csupán elnevette magát.

– S…sajnálom, de…de ezt té…tényleg nem tu…tudtam ki…kihagyni…– válaszolna nevetés közben. A nevetés kissé segített aggódó anyai szívén.

Az ebéd szótlanul telt el a Dursley házban, legalább is Harrynek, aki fent fogyaszthatta el ebédjét, szobája rejtekében. Kellett a hely Dudy kicsi barátainak, ahogyan Patunia néni közölte vele, mikor átlépte a bejárati ajtót. Nem minthogyha annyira zavarta volna ez a helyzet. Unokatestvére bandája egy kellemetlen, a kisebbeket sanyargató csoportból kész huligán bandává fejlődött. Rokonai persze még mindig a kis angyalkájukat látták maguk előtt Dudleyt, süket füleket fordítva a panaszkodó szomszédság felé. – _Csupán irigyek, mert az ő kölykük elkövetett valamit, míg az én kicsikém olyan tökéletes._ – Mondja folytonosan Petunia néni. Harry ilyen esetekben inkább a nyelvére harapott, nehogy véletlenségből elnevesse magát.

Befejezve ebédjét, a tálcát íróasztalához vitte, hogy ne legyen útban. Szeme sarkából Hedwig üres kalitkájára tekintett. Nemrég küldte el egy újabb levéllel Ronhoz. Ismét sóhajtott, úgy festett, ezt mostanában igen gyakran csinálja, majd lehuppant az ágyára elővéve kedvenc könyvét, _A kviddics évszázadait_. Ez mindig segített elterelni a gondolatait. Alig végzett a második oldallal, már tizedszerre kezdte újra, amikor a lépcsőfeljáró felöli dübörgés és hangos nevetés nem jelezte, hogy Dudley és barátai éppen unokatestvére szobája felé haladnak. Ebben egyedül, a pár perc múlva az egész házat átjáró, dübörgő metál zene volt a zavaró. Harry már rég tudta, hogy a zene csupán arra szolgál, hogy a banda zavartalanul nézhesse a DVD-ket, melyeket Piers Polkiss csent el apja privát gyűjteményéből. Harry megrázta a fejét, majd folytatta az olvasást, mialatt megkísérelte a zajok kirekesztését. Mit meg nem adna most az engedélyért, hogy használhassa az elnémító bűbájt, de mivel arra még két évet várnia kellett, ezért alkalmazta azon módszert, mely már Lockhart óráin is nagy szolgálatot tett sok lelkes diák számára… Amikor a férfi békén hagyta őket, természetesen.

Az ebéd a Malfoy kúriában mindig is nyugodalmas beszélgetéssel telt el, a mostani sem tett e szabály alól kivételt. Lucius, szokása szerint, beszámolt a minisztériumbeli eseményekről, a Rendnek ezen túl ezt sokkal részletesebben fogja előadni. Időnként megérdeklődte Perselustól, hogy hogyan mennek a dolgok az iskolában. Draco nyugodtan szemlélte a dolgokat, a hangulat, mintha emelkedett volna a reggeli óta, azonban még mindig volt egy furcsa érzése.

Miután mindenki végzett, a három férfi felállt az asztaltól, azonban mielőtt még a helyükre pakolhatták volna székeiket, a ház asszonya megszólalt, eredményesen megállítva mozdulataikat.

– Várjatok. Ma egy olyan gyönyörű nap van, amit ki kéne használnunk egy kis sétára. Lucius, tudtom szerint neked nincsen semmi dolgod ma, Draco te pedig nem fogod nekem az egész napot a szobádban ücsörögve tölteni és Perselus…– Szemei a férfira szegeződtek ki legyőzötten felsóhajtott.

– Később is ráérek visszamenni a Roxfortba – válaszolta, szemét lesütve.

– Csodálatos, mindjárt jövök, csupán hozom az esernyőmet és a kalapomat. – Ezzel el is tűnt az ajtóban, magára hagyva a három férfit, akik hosszasan bámultak utána, majd egymásra néztek.

– Anya mindig is ilyen könnyen megkapta azt, amit akart? – kérdezte Draco, hangja azonban suttogó volt, mintha félne, hogy édesanyja meghallja.

– Draco, te még nem láttad édesanyádat igazán mérgesnek – felelte Lucius, és megremegett. Perselus csupán bólintott. Az ember akárhogyan is nézi, Narcissa Malfoy lehetett akármilyen törékenynek látszó úrhölgy, de ereiben mégis a Black család vére folyt, és a női Blackek igen ijesztőek tudtak lenni.

A nap lenyugvóban volt, sugarai a Privet Drive fehérre meszelt házait narancssárga fénybe öntötték. Egy gyors vacsora és fogmosás után Harry kutatóan tekintett ki szobája ablakán, az eget kémlelve, hátha megpillantja Hedwiget.

Semmi nyoma nem volt a szürkületi égbolton.

Ellökte magát az ablakpárkánytól s lassan az ágy felé vette az irányt. Szemüvegét elhelyezte a kis éjjeli szekrényen, eloltotta a lámpát, majd bebújt a meleg takaró alá. Nem érezte magát annyira fáradtnak, azonban bármelyik nap jöhetnek érte, és akkor kipihent akart lenni. Vajon majd kik és hogyan jönnek érte? Mr. Weasley ismét a kandallón keresztül? Petunia néni kiborulna, ha az egész nappalit ismét vastag koromtakaró fedné be. Vagy talán ismét egy repülő kocsival? Nem, ezt a gondolatot inkább elvetette. A kék Ford még mindig a Tiltott Rengeteg legújabb lakója volt, emellett pedig biztos volt benne, hogy Mrs. Weasley biztosan eltiltotta Mr. Weasleyt, hogy ismét hazavigyen egy kocsit. Lehet, hogy Lupin Professzor vagy netán Sirius jönne érte? Viszont Rémszem Mordon, az igazi természetesen, sem lenne semmi. Dudley biztosan sikítva menekülne. Az igazat megvallva teljesen mindegy, hogy ki jön érte. A fenébe is, még Pitonnak is örülne, csak jönne már végre valaki. Már képtelen volt elviselni a tétlenséget.

Mialatt ott feküdt a meleg takaró alatt, érezte, ahogy elméje lassacskán kilép a valóságból egy újabb gondolat fúrta magát a fejébe. _Csak ne álmodjak megint olyan furcsát…_ Majd elaludt.

Draco fáradtan kecmergett be a takaró alá. Minden végtagja sajgott az izomláztól. Narcissa délutáni programja magába foglalt jó pár, be nem határolható hosszúságú sétát, csónakázást, egy pikniket, lovaglást és még több sétálást. Napnyugtakor már csak férfias önbecsülésük gátolta meg a három férfit attól, hogy kúszva vánszorogjanak a nő után. Komolyan remélte, hogy ez a nap nem igen fog megismétlődni, vagy mire ismét itt a szeptember, őt cipelni kell mindenhova, mert képtelen lesz megmozdulni.

– Remélhetőleg most az a furcsa lidércnyomás békén fog hagyni – mormolta fáradtan, mialatt szemhéjai lassan lecsukódtak.

Ezidőtájt, egy másik szobában, Narcissa Malfoy szórakozottan figyelte férjét, aki éppen farkával takarta el szemeit. A farkon kívül még szárnyai voltak anatómiájának egyedüli részei, amiket nem kínzott izomláz.

Harry lassacskán már tényleg kezdte unni a dolgot. Nem csak azt, hogy még mindig ott volt a nagynénjénél, hanem amellett még az a zavaró álom is visszatért. Ha egyáltalán lehetséges, még idegesítőbben. Az egyedüli jó része, hogy most már legalább addig eljutott, hogy látta a szárnyak színét; arany. Az igazat megvallva, még sohasem hallott aranyszínű sárkányokról, vagy olyanokról, melyeknek a pikkely színe közel kerülne ahhoz. Charlie talán többet mondhatna, azonban eddig még nem érkezett meg a válasz, így csupán a fejtörés maradt. Ez is legalább több volt a semmit tevésnél, miközben a nappaliba nyíló ablak alatt feküdt. A forró nyári napsugarak kiszárították Vernon bácsi egykoron szép zöld pázsitját, így a kemény talajon kellett feküdnie.

Enyhén szólva kényelmetlen érzés volt, viszont így legalább hallhatta a híreket. Bácsikája és nagynénje sohasem lennének képesek felfogni a veszélyt, melyben mindenki élete forgott, főként a mugliké, akik képtelenek lennének megvédeni magukat. Ehhez hozzáadva a megőrjítő várakozást… A fenébe is, még Sirius is nyugalomra inti! Na meg, azok a csodás pillanatok, amikor alszik… Voldemortnak lassacskán tényleg elege lehet azokból az édesgető jelenetekből.

Neki már biztosan elege volt belőlük.

Gondolatait a hírek kezdetét jelző zene állította le.

– Arg…már megint! – kiáltotta egy frusztrált Draco, amikor felült ágyában, kezei a takarót szorították.

Lassacskán ez már tényleg kezdett nevetséges lenni. Itt van egy egészséges tizenöt éves tinédzser srác, aki nemrégiben elkezdett egy másik, saját nemébe tartozó egyeddel álmodni, amire most már a teste is elkezdett reagálni. Ennek ellenére, az ölelkezésen kívül, nem is csinált semmit. Ha rajta múlik nem is fog, köszöni szépen. Morgolódva kimászott a takaró alól, majd a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt… Szüksége volt egy hideg zuhanyra, méghozzá azonnal.

Nem is sejtette, hogy apja, aki éppen elhaladt az ajtó előtt, megállt egy pár percre. Lucius halkan nevetett magában, pontosan tudva, hogy Draco miért is tette szokásává a napi ötszöri hideg zuhanyt. _Draco, ha tudnád, hogy nekem mennyi gondot okoztak a keresztapáddal kapcsolatos álmaim… Majd később az édesanyádról szólók._ Majd egy utolsó pillantást vetett az ajtóra, ahonnan a megindult zuhany hangja szűrődött ki, és folytatta útját a lépcső felé.

A zuhany, na meg pár kiválasztott káromkodás után Draco levonult a földszintre, ahol szülei éppen beszélgettek, azonban fiuk érkezésekor elhallgattak. Ja igen, a furcsa titkolózási dolog is az idegeire ment. Már megkísérelt pár hallgatózási manővert, természetesen mind kudarcba fulladt – a nőknek hihetetlenül kifinomult ösztöneik vannak ezen a téren –, kikérdezni őket anélkül, hogy feltűnne, semmi esély a keresztapjával szemben. Nem adta még fel, de egy új stratégia kellett ide, na meg idő, hogy kigondolja azt.

Nem ok nélkül került a Mardekárba.

Egy unott fiatal ült a park száraz füvén, figyelve, ahogyan elkényeztetett unokatestvére bandája elbúcsúzott attól. Természetesen nem vették észre Harry jelenlétét, aminek kivételesen örült is volna csupán azért, hogy lássa Dudley nagy dilemmáját. Bármely más alkalomkor megpróbálta elkerülni a bajt, az úgy is mindig magától megtalálta, viszont a jelenlegi lelki állapotában ez kétségkívül nem szerepelt az opciók listáján.

Pár perccel később, azonban már nem látszott ilyen jó ötletnek. Biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione élete kioktatásában részesítené, Mrs. Weasley és Ginny párosával az oldalán, ha ez valaha is a fülükbe jut. Sikeresen összekapott Dudleyval, amikor a semmiből egy hátborzongatóan ismerős ködfátyol hullott rájuk. A következő pillanatban erős fájdalmat érzett, amikor egy erős ököl eltalálta, mire elejtette pálcáját. Ja igen, és a legjobb dolog az volt, hogy Dudley pont a dementorok karjaiba loholt.

Na tessék, ő akarta, hogy valami történjen…Azonban nem pontosan dementorokat akart, az már biztos.

Draco támolyogva lépett be a nagy nappali szobába. Nem volt elég az a fájdalom, amit akkor érzet utoljára, amikor Granger egy monoklit merészelt neki adni harmadévben, most még az egész testét dermesztő hideg is kezdte átjárni… Mintha a halál hideg karmai ragadnák meg. Amikor nagy nehezen átjutott az ajtón, szülei aggódva rohantak az oldalára.

– Draco, édesem mi a baj? – Édesanyja hangja hirtelen olyan távolinak tűnt. Narcissa remegve helyezte kezeit gyermeke arcára, majdnem elrántva azokat, amikor megérezte a bőr fagyos tapintását.

– Draco, mi a baj? – Lucius aggódva tekintett a jelenetre. _Valami nincsen rendben._

– Nem, nem tudom, hirtelen valami fájdalmat éreztem, majd szörnyen hideg lett körülöttem. Nem tudom miért, o…olyan érzés, mint amikor a dementorok behatoltak a kviddicspályára harmadikban – felelte halk, fojtott hangon, mialatt térdre rogyott. A két idősebb Malfoy tágra nyílt szemekkel tekintett egymásra.

– Narcissa, te foglalkozz Dracóval! Nekem még lenne egy fontos feladatom a minisztériumban. – Majd ezzel elsietett.

– Ne aggódj kicsim, minden rendben lesz! – felelte egy kis idő hallgatás után, Narcissa, mialatt fiát szorosan magához ölelte. Draco igen meglepődött, viszont nem ellenkezett. _Lucius, kérlek siess, nem tudom mi történik, de könyörgöm légy még_ _időben ott._ Könyörgött magában Narcissa.

Lucius egy hangos puffanással, ha őt kérdezik ez volt az utazás ezen módjának egyik idegesítő leleplezője, érkezett meg a tett helyszínére. Érezte a dementorok által keltett halálos hideget. Nem tudta, hogy mennyien lehetnek, jobb, ha óvatos lesz. Pontosan ilyen helyzetekben volt megkönnyebbülve, hogy nem volt teljesen embernek nevezhető. Nem sokan tudták. A tudás régen elveszett a normál varázslók számára. A dementorokkal szemben volt még egy dolog, ami a patrónus mellett megvédhetett, ez pedig a sárkánytűz volt. Szemét lehunyva koncentrálni kezdett a részleges átalakulásra. Ha a köd nem lett volna, Little Whining lakóinak tekintete most egy férfire eshetett volna, akinek dereka körül hosszú farok mozgolódott idegesen, hátán két hatalmas, pikkelyes szárny. Erősen markolva pálcáját Lucius tekintete hirtelen egy fénylő szempárra esett, ami az egyik kocsi alól nézett rá.

– Menj! Szólj a gazdádnak, hogy siessen! – utasította a szempár tulajdonosát, mire egy macska ugrott elő a jármű alól, majd szélsebesen kezdett rohanni a Privet Drive felé, míg a férfi a másik irányba sietett.

Harry elgyengülten rogyott térdre. A köd és a fojtogató hideg egyre erősödött körülötte, míg elméjében szülei halála, mint egy törött lemez folytonosan ismétlődött. Tehetetlen volt, de ha most képtelen előhívni patrónusát, akkor minden hiába, a dementorok ki fogják szívni először Dudley, majd az ő lelkét is. Remegő végtagokkal megpróbált ismét feltápászkodni. Nem adhatta fel. Ha eddig nem tette, akkor most sem fogja. Keze remegve szorította pálcáját. Az egyik dementor egyenesen felé suhant, mint valami groteszk, rideg szél. Oszladozó szürkés bőrük csupán a csont és bőr kezükön, hosszú karomszerű ujjaikon látszódott, mivel testüket szakadt, fekete csuklyás köpeny fedte. Az arcukat csupán akkor láthatta az ember, amikor megkapja a dementor csókját, mely kiszívta az ember lelkét. Egy büntetés, ami rosszabb magánál a halálnál.

Harry nagyot nyelt, míg megpróbálta előásni legboldogabb emlékét. A szörnyeteg már vészesen közel volt, amikor hirtelen erős fény, majd szárnyak csapkodása ütötte meg a fiú fülét. Fejét felkapva szétnézett, arra számítva, hogy valamilyen csoda folytán ismét Fawkes siet a segítségére, mint másodévben a Baziliszkusszal szemben. Azonban, amit szemei megpillantottak nem a főnix volt. A dementor hirtelen hátrahőkölt, amikor közte és áldozata között hirtelen egy ezüst fényben ragyogó páva bukkant fel. Harry tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte a madarat, elméjéből lassacskán kezdtek kitisztulni a rossz emlékek.

– _Expecto Patronum_! – kiáltotta új elszántsággal, s a pálca hegyéből egy fenséges szarvas ugrott elő. – Üldözd el őket! – hangzott ismét Harry kiáltása.

A két patrónus végül sikeresen elkergette a dementorokat, a köd kezdett tisztulni. Harry testét ismét a gyengeség járta át, viszont most a fáradtságtól. De még Dudleyt vissza kellett vinnie. Hirtelen futás hangja csapta meg fülét.

– Tedd azt azonnal el, mielőtt a kíváncsi muglik meglátják! Ó az, az átkozott férfi. Na várj csak Mundugus Fletcher, amíg a kezeim közé kerülsz! – Harry ledöbbenten bámult az ismerős alakra.

– Mrs. Figg? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

– Természetesen! Kire számítottál? Egy goblinra? Dementorok itt és Mundugus el merészelt menni, amikor téged kellene figyelnie. Az, az ember annyira megbízhatatlan, nem is értem Dumbledore-t ilyenkor! – morgolódott az idős hölgy.

– Maga egy boszorkány, de miért nem mondta soha? Ismeri Dumbledore-t, és mit jelentsen az, hogy megfigyeltek? – Ettől az egésztől forogni kezdett a feje.

– Kvibli vagyok, erről azonban nem szólhattam. Dumbledore-t mindenki ismeri a világunkban, és azért figyeltetett, hogy biztonságban legyél… Igaz ehhez azonban először valaki megbízhatót kellett volna találnia – felelte, miközben Dudleyhoz lépett, aki fájdalmasan nyögve feküdt a hátán. – Kelj fel te semmirekellő! – parancsolta, majd Harry felé intett, aki még mindig ledermedten állt egy helyben.

Mialatt Dudleyt hazafelé támogatták, Harry elméje az új információkat próbálta feldolgozni, így nem is vette észre Mrs. Figget, aki az egyik sikátor felé bólintott. _Ki hitte volna, hogy egy napon még ennyire hálás leszek egy Malfoynak._ Gondolta magában Mrs. Figg, mialatt távozott a két fiúval, majd ismét a szerencsétlen őr meggyilkolását fontolgatta.

Amikor kellő távolságra ért a kis csapat, Lucius végre előlépett a piszkos sikátorból, majd egy gyors körülnézés után távozott. Valaki a minisztériumban keservesen fizetni fog ezért.

Megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el a vékony ajkakat, amikor Narcissa Malfoy végre felállt fia ágya mellől. Draco remegése végre abbamaradt, és a szín is kezdett visszatérni sápadt arcába. Légzése nyugodtabb lett. Tiri lassan odalépett kisasszonyához, aki csupán bólintott, hogy mehetnek. Az ajtón kilépve utasította a házimanót, aki házasságakor vele jött – és már kis kora óta a legifjabb Black lány kizárólagos szolgálója volt – , hogy készítsen friss teát, mire férje visszatér. A kis lény távozása után hátát az ajtónak támasztotta, remegő keze még mindig zakatoló szívén nyugodott. Tudta, hogy nehéz lesz, amikor gyermeke ebbe a korba fog kerülni, viszont ez nem volt képes megnyugtatni anyai szívét.

És a neheze még előttük volt.

A következő napok eseményei Harry számára sok mindent tartogattak. A dementor támadás után, természetesen, Vernon bácsi őt okolta, amikor hirtelen Petunia néni igazolta Harryt. Ez már önmagában is sokkoló volt, azután jöttek a levelek, melyek közül a legmeglepőbb a nagynénjének címzett rivalló volt. Az ezt követő estén a Dursley család egy csellel lett eltávolítva a háztól, hogy őt sértetlenül Sirius régi szülőházába vigyék, mely most egy titkos, Voldemort-ellenes szervezetnek, a Főnix Rendjének hadiszálásaként is szolgált. Harry végre válaszokat kapott legalább egy pár kérdésére, persze miután kiengedte dühét barátain. Segített a takarításban és végre viszontláthatta Siriust is. A rendnél eltöltött további napokban adódtak azért konfliktusok is egyes tagok között. Mrs. Weasley kioktatta Siriust, hogy ne tekintsen Harryre úgy, mintha az apja reinkarnációja lenne, keresztapja emellett még Pitonnal is összekapott. Az egyik ilyennél sajna pont Harry állt a két dühös férfi között, ami egy igen veszélyes pozíció, azt be kell vallani, míg Remus le nem nyugtatta őket. Nem tudta, hogy miért, azonban Sirius, mintha sokkal védelmezőbbé válna ahányszor megpillantotta a bájital tanárt.

Majd ismét eljött a következő szeptember, és a baráti csoport ismét a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányon állt, előttük a Roxfort Expressz.

Draco nyugodt léptekkel haladt édesanyja mellett, aki kikísérte az állomásra. Normál esetben mindig az apjával szokott jönni, ő azonban reggel közölte, hogy fontos dolga van. Draco visszafogott egy sóhajt. Az elmúlt napokban csupán egyre több kérdése támadt, a szülei titkához pedig egy lépéssel sem jutott közelebb. Szürke szemei végigsuhantak a lelkes diákok csoportján, keresve ismerőseit, amikor hirtelen egy ismerős alakon állapodtak meg. Megpróbált elnézni, azonban teste megtagadta elméje parancsát, mintha valaki egy dermesztő bűbájt hajított volna rá, amikor egyszerre csak ragyogó zöld szemek nem tekintettek a hideg szürkékbe. Érezte, ahogyan a torka összeszorul, szája pedig kiszárad. Ez most ugye tényleg csupán egy rossz vicc? Miután Harry végre másfelé tekintett, Draco is ismét képes volt megmozdulni. Teljesen össze volt zavarodva, míg mögötte Narcissa egy kis mosollyal figyelte őt.

Hamarosan elkezdődik a harmadik fázis.


	3. II. Fejezet

„… _szívem már tudja a választ, álmomban csak az ő közelségét érzem."_

A Roxfort Expresszen való utazás kivételesen igen egyhangúan telt el Harry számára, tekintettel arra, hogy Hermionét – mindenki előre sejtette, aki ismerte – és Ront – ez egy igazi sokk volt – prefektussá nevezték ki. Így esett, hogy egyedül ült a vonat egyik kabinjában Ginny, Neville és az ikrek társaságában, akiknek ez volt az utolsó év, mint a Roxfort Varázsló- és Boszorkányképző Szakiskola diákjai. Ron mardekáros vadászatra indult, Hermione meg utána, hogy megfékezze. Természetesen, barátai időnként benéztek hozzájuk, főként, amikor Ronnak panaszkodni támadt kedve arról a tényről, hogy Malfoy és Parkinson is megkapták a prefektusi címet. Hermione természetesen kioktatta, hogy ezt ne merészelje személyes háborúnak tekinteni, amit azonban valószínűleg annak vett, arra tekintettel, hogy keresztül-kasul kergette Ront a vonaton, hogy meggátolja valami hülyeségben.

A nap már lenyugvóban volt, amikor végre befutottak a roxmortsi állomásra. Hagrid boldogan köszöntötte őket, viszont Hermione és Harry is úgy érezték, mintha lett volna valami furcsa a hangjában, mialatt maga köré gyűjtötte az elsőéveseket, akik a hagyományokhoz híven csónakkal teszik meg legelső útjukat a hatalmas kastélyba. Az idősebb diákok természetesen hintóval mentek, amik önmaguktól mozogtak, vagy is Harry eddig azt hitte. Ekkor szemei megakadtak a hintók elé befogott furcsa lényeken. Kezdetben lovakra hasonlítottak, azonban hüllőszerű vonásaik, vékony testük, mely olyan volt, mintha csupán a fehéres-zöldes bőr fedné csontjaikat – melyek, ha pontosan figyelte az ember látszódtak is –, és hatalmas hártyás szárnyuk inkább valami sárkány és ló keverékre emlékeztette.

– Azok meg micsodák? – kérdezte meglepett hangon.

– Mire gondolsz Harry? – hangzott Hermione kérdése, mialatt értetlenkedve tekintett a fiúra.

– Azok a lószerű lények a hintók előtt.

– Harry nincsen ott semmi – felelte Ron jobban összezavarva Harryt.

– Én is látom őket – hangzott Neville kissé rémült válasza, mialatt a hintók előtti részt figyelte óvatosan.

– Thestráloknak nevezik őket, nagyon kedvesek, de sokan félnek tőlük – felelte egy szelíd, álmatag hang mögülük. Megfordulva egy szőke hajú lány állt mögöttük ábrándozó tekintettel és furcsa retek formájú fülbevalókkal.

– Luna! – hangzott fel Ginny vidám kiáltása, amikor megölelte a másikat. – Ez itt Luna Lovegood. Egy évfolyamba járunk. Ő Hollóhátas. Luna ez itt pedig a bátyám Ron és a barátai Harry, Hermione és Neville – intézte Ginny a bemutatkozásokat.

– Szóval tényleg van ott valami, és nem csak képzelgés?

– Ron – mordult rá Ginny, de Luna nem zavartatta magát.

– Igen, ők húzzák a Roxfort hintóit, de csupán azok látják őket, akik már láttak valakit meghalni. – Síri csönd borult a társaságra, míg Luna nyugodtan elindult az egyik üres szekér felé. Beletelt pár másodpercbe, míg a többiek követték.

Addig is egy másik kocsiban Draco gondolataiba mélyedve bámult ki az ablakon. Crack és Monstro valamilyen viccen nevetgéltek a vele szemben lévő ülésen, de nem volt kedve rájuk szólni, hogy halkabban. Egy, a vállára helyezett kéz, azonban mégis arra késztette, hogy oldalra forduljon.

– Draco, valami gond van? Az egész úton idáig olyan hallgatag voltál, még azt sem használtad ki, hogy prefektus vagy – hallotta Pansy kissé aggódó hangját, kevesen értették meg, de a mardekárosok szintén képesek voltak az érzelmekre, párszor még jobban is mint mások, hisz egy egész iskola állt velük szemben.

– Semmi Pansy, rendben vagyok – felelte, remélve, hogy a lány hagyni fogja a dolgot, viszont most már Crack, Monstro és Blaise is kérdőn tekintettek rá.

– Draco, tudjuk, hogy egy Malfoyként igen pocsék vagy azon a téren, ami mások értékelését illeti – Blaise nem vette figyelembe a felé küldött gyilkos tekintetett – viszont, ha azt akarod, hogy ne firtassunk téged tovább a kérdéseinkkel, akkor inkább mond el, hogy mi a gond. – A szőke fiú erre csak felnyögött, ha a srác éppen nem modellt játszik vagy hallgat, akkor ijesztően logikus tudott lenni.

– Rendben, de nagyon megbánjátok, ha ezt bárki is megtudja! – jelentette ki olyan hangnemben, amiről társai biztosak voltak, hogy szeretett házvezető tanáruk ráhatása volt a legifjabb Malfoyra.

– Megígérjük – hangzott az egyöntetű felelet, amire Draco bólintott, majd vett egy mély levegőt.

– Az egész dolog a nyáron kezdődött… – kezdte el a történetet.

Egy magas alak állt csöndbe burkolózva az egyik hatalmas ablak előtt, melyből jól lehetett látni a vidám diákokkal teli fiákereket, mialatt a vár kapui felé zötyögtek. Szürke szemek, mint a viharos égbolt, mereven szegeződtek a hideg üveg mögötti tájra, az idő vészesen fogyott és a veszély, hogy Voldemort kideríti titkukat nőttön-nőtt. Halk sóhaj hagyta el a sápadt ajkakat, mielőtt megfordult volna. A beosztás hamarosan kezdetét veszi, és neki jelen kell lennie.

A diákok vidáman cseverésztek házaik asztalainál – valószínűleg még senki sem nézett a tanári asztal felé, mivel elmaradtak a meglepődött reakciók. Igaz, talán a rejtő bűbáj is segíthetett, ami a két új tanár jelenlétét illeti, amikor kinyílt a Nagyterem hatalmas ajtaja, melyen sok megszeppent elsős diák lépett be és bámult fel álmélkodva az elvarázsolt mennyezetre, ahol az éjszakai égbolt képe tükröződött megannyi gyertya társaságában. McGalagony professzor megállt a szék előtt, melyen egy kopott vén süveg ült, aki pár percen belül el is kezdte minden évben változó mondókáját;

„ _Hajdan, mikor új voltam még,_

_négy mágus összeállt,_

_s eldöntötték, létrehoznak_

_egy varázslótanodát,_

_hol az ifjak hallgathatják_

_oktatóik bölcs szavát,_

_s továbbadhatják a vének_

_tudásuknak legjavát._

_Sokan mondták, nemes a cél,_

_melyért a Négy síkra száll;_

_nem hitték, hogy valaha is_

_rút viszály közéjük áll._

_Mély barátság fűzte egybe_

_Griffendélt és Mardekárt;_

_jóban-rosszban összetartott_

_Hugrabug és Hollóhát._

_De jaj, egységük víg napját_

_széthúzásnak bús éje_

_követte_ – _és erről szól_

_a Teszlek Süveg meséje._

_Szólt Mardekár: „Az jöjjön, ki_

_mágus szülők gyermeke."_

_Szólt Hollóhát: „Azt tanítsuk,_

_kinek éles az esze."_

_Szólt Griffendél: „Iskolánkba_

_bátor ifjak jöjjenek."_

_Szólt Hugrabug: „Én előttem_

_egyenlő minden gyerek."_

_Véleményük különbözött,_

_össze mégse vesztek._

_Eldöntötték, mindannyian_

_felelősek lesznek_

_egy-egy házért, mely az övék:_

_így Mardekár, teszem azt,_

_magához hívhatott minden_

_tiszta vérűt és ravaszt._

_Hollóhátnál az okosok_

_hasznát látták eszüknek;_

_bátor lelkű társaik meg_

_Griffendélhez kerültek._

_Hugrabughoz ment a többi._

_De akkoriban még_

_négy hű barát volt a négy ház,_

_szent volt a szövetség._

_Sok-sok évig honolt béke_

_köztük, s egyetértés;_

_Mígnem végül kapzsi becsvágy,_

_sima szó, kísértés_

_egymás ellen fordította_

_a négy büszke házat,_

_és köztük féltékenység,_

_gyűlölködés támadt._

_Egy ideig már-már úgy tűnt_

_a Roxfortnak vég e_ –

_hiszen barát barátnak lett_

_esküdt ellensége._

_Végül aztán egyik reggel_

_elment a vén Mardekár;_

_és az ádáz tusa nyomban_

_véget is ért; haj, de már_

_nem lett újra egy, mi egy volt,_

_s négy házunk azóta_

_bús emlékét őrzi annak,_

_mit elsírt e nóta._

_Így eshetett, hogy megkaptam_

_kényszer szülte posztomat._

_Kár, hogy ami egyben teljes,_

_négybe épp én osztom azt._

_Dalomba pár újabb strófát_

_azért szövök ma bele,_

_mert, bár elvégezem a munkám,_

_sejtem, kárt teszek vele._

_Régi bűbáj kötelez rá,_

_hogy betöltsem tisztemet,_

_de oldom, mit kötni kéne_ ––

_s ebből, félek, baj lehet._

_Éber szemmel lássátok meg_

_mind a baljós jeleket!_

_Veszély les ránk! Ártó szándék,_

_zord ellenség fenyeget!_

_Egység kell most, összefogás;_

_ha széthúzunk, elveszünk…_

_És most jöjjön a beosztás._

_Essünk túl rajta, gyerünk!"_

A Nagyteremre hulló csönd csupán rövid életű volt, mert hamar hangos tapsvihar töltötte be a teret követve valami olyasmitől, ami igen ritkának számított a Roxfort beosztási ceremóniájánál.

A diákok halk suttogásba kezdtek.

Még maga a tanári asztal sem jelentett ez alól kivételt. Ritka esemény volt az iskola történetében, hogy a süveg óvatosságra intett, a házak összetartására, – mint egykoron amikor még élt a barátság, és egy sokkal erősebb kötelék, a négy alapító között –, az egyedüli ilyen alkalom Voldemort első megjelenése volt. Minerva aggódva tekintett az igazgatóra, aki csupán bólintott, hogy kezdődjék a ceremónia. A szigorú boszorkány visszafordult a sustorgó diáktömeg felé eredményesen elcsitítva őket. A beosztás után Dumbledore lassan felállt, hogy elmondja a minden évben elhangzó instrukcióit.

– Köszöntök minden régi és új diákot egy újonnan eljött roxforti tanévben. Sokak számára az itteni útjuk ezen évvel véget ér, míg mások számára ez itt egy új kezdet. Viszont garantálhatom, hogy ezen év igen érdekesnek fog ígérkezni.

– Mi tudná toppolni a múlt évet? – kérdezte Ron, Harry felé hajolva.

– Ha jobban belegondolsz eddig minden évben nagyobb bajokba keveredtünk. Kész csoda, hogy megéltük az ötödiket – hangzott Hermione csöndes válasza, mielőtt ismét a tanári asztal felé fordult.

– …a Tiltott Rengeteg még mindig, ahogyan a neve is mondja, tiltott a diákok számára, és most az újdonságokról. A harmad évesektől felfelé mindenkinek bejön három új kötelező tantárgy. – Erre a legtöbb diáknak leesett az álla.

– IGEN…uh…elnézést….– felelte Hermione kissé zavarban, mialatt visszaült a helyére, a Hollóhátasok is érdeklődve figyeltek.

– Örülök, hogy ilyen jól fogadtátok a hírt, de mielőtt még kitérnék az új órákra, és hogy melyet ki tanít, be szeretném mutatni az ez évi Sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárt, Lucius Malfoyt – folytatta és felemelte a rejtő bűbájt. A diákság nagy része sápadtan tekintett az idősebb Malfoyra, míg a Mardekár ház, miután túlesett a meglepetésén, tapsolni kezdett egészen addig, míg…

– MICSODA?! – Minden fej a hang irányába fordult, de meglepően a hang nem a Griffendél asztaltól származott, hanem egy igen mérgesnek tűnő mardekárostól, akit Blaise rántott vissza a padra.

– Most pedig az új órák, az első a Természetmágia, mely az ősi elemek használatáról szól, ezen órát McGalagony és Piton professzor fogják tartani, és ritkán jó magam is ismét tanári szerepet öltök. A következő az Alkímia csodás világa – erre az Arany Trió tág szemekkel tekintett az igazgatóra –, Piton és Malfoy professzorok tanítják majd, – egy asztal és az elsőévesek kivételével kollektív nyögés töltötte be a termet –, míg az utolsó egy igen érdekes tantárgy, a Nekromancia. – Síri csönd és ledöbbenés. – Ehhez a tárgyhoz egy új személy csatlakozott köreinkbe, Thalissa Jaden Arkhon professzor. – Ekkor egy fiatal nő állt fel az asztalnál enyhén mandulavágású, tengerszürke szemében különös fény ragyogott. Hátközépig érő, színezüst haja bonyolult fonatokban omlott a hátára, s haja látatni engedte enyhén hegyes füleit is. – És most nem is váratlak titeket tovább, kezdődjék hát az évnyitó vacsora! – S ezzel az asztalok megteltek a finomabbnál finomabb ételekkel.

A vacsora után mindenki elvonult a hálótermébe, viszont ez nem állította meg a gyerekeket abban, hogy lefekvés előtt ne keveredjenek mély beszélgetésekbe a legújabb eseményekről. Furcsa módon egy hasonló beszélgetés folyt az igazgató irodájában is, még ha teljesen más komolysággal és téttel.

– Albus, mit gondolsz a figyelmeztetésről? – kérdezte Minerva az idős férfi felé fordulva. A süveg már elmondta, hogy érzi a közelgő veszélyt, de nem tud konkrétabb lenni. Ez nem igen segített sokat.

– Nem tudom Minerva, még túl korai, hogy döntésre jussunk, de ez egy ismételt jel volt arra, hogy az idő közeledik, amikor ismét harc lesz – felelte, mielőtt Luciusra tekintett, aki a falnak támaszkodva áll. – Viszont most már van több segítségünk is. Citromport? – Az utolsó mondat hallatán Minerva hitetlenkedő tekintetet vetett a férfira, míg Perselus legyintett Luciusnak, hogy meg se kérdezze.

– Ugh…ti emberek mindig annyira…ahh…van amikor nem is tudom milyenek vagytok! – felelte egy kissé frusztrált hang a terem egyik sötétebb sarkából, majd a hang tulajdonosa előlépett.

– Thalissa…– hangzott Lucius kissé harapós hangja. A nő, akár csak ő maga, szintén sárkány volt, igaz legalább két évszázaddal idősebb is. De képes volt rövid időn belül vagy megalázni vagy felbőszíteni Luciust. Az utóbbit, ilyen rövid időn belül csupán egy bizonyos Hugrabugos hozta össze, amikor egy Bűbájtan óra után babarózsaszínné merte varázsolni a haját! Lucius meg tudta volna fojtani abban a pillanatban, de főként azután, miután Flitwick felvilágosította, hogy a haja egy teljes hétig úgy marad. Legalább annyi jó része volt, hogy a ledöbbent arckifejezés Abraxas képén páratlan látvány volt.

– Lucius komolyan! Ja igen, láttam a fiókádat és egyáltalán nem lepődtem meg, hogy mennyire hasonlít rád a kicsi. – Erre a kijelentésre igen sokan elmosolyodtak. Normál esetben, már ma este tudná az egész iskola, hogy az új professzor le _'kicsizte'_ a Mardekár egyik prefektusát, de a portrékra egy igen érdekes feledő bűbáj lett helyezve a két sárkány által. Ennek hatására mindent elfeledjenek a beszélgetésről, ha elhagyják a jelenlegi keretüket – Ja igen, jut eszembe, egy másik dolog… Mi a fészkes fene van veletek Malfoyokkal és a fekete hajú pasikkal? Úgy értem, hogy a hímnemű társatok _minding_ fekete hajú? – kérdezte mialatt Perselusra mutatott, hangjában érződött a frusztráció.

– Ezt meg hogy érti, kedvesem? – hangzott Filius kíváncsi kérdése.

– Egyszerű, eddig az összes Malfoy esetében a hímnemű partner mindig fekete hajú volt, a nőstény társaknál ez változó – jelentette ki Arkhon professzor, mialatt összefonta kezeit mellkasa előtt.

– Akkor ők úgy vannak vele, mint a Potterek a vörös hajú nőkkel. Merlinre mondom, eddig mindegyikük egy vöröset vett feleségül! – hangzott Phineas portréjának a kijelentése.

– Uh…na szuper… Két temperamentumos srác fog összejönni, nem ismerős ez a kombináció? – Erre minden tekintet két bizonyos személyre esett, akik jobbnak látták, ha egy szót sem szólnak.

Ugyanebben az időben a Mardekár klubhelysége már teljesen kiürült egy személy kivételével. Draco komoly arccal ült az egyik mélyzöld karosszékben a kandalló előtt. Legtöbb háztársa már rég nyugovóra tért, ő azonban képtelen volt aludni, így kiosont a klubhelységbe, hogy gondolkozzon. Lehet, hogy ez a nyári nagy titkolózás mind csupán arról szólt, hogy az apja lett az új SVK professzoruk? Tényleg csupán ennyi volt a dolog mögött? Nem, biztosan még volt valami más is, ebben biztos volt. A kérdés most már csupán az, hogy mi? Lehet, hogy van valami furcsa összefüggés az álmaival? Ettől az egésztől csupán fejfájást kapott, holnaptól fojtatja intézkedéseit, hogy kiderítse az igazat.

– Draco. – A hang hallatára majdnem felugrott meglepetésében.

– Pansy, a frászt hoztad rám! – mondta még mindig zakatoló szívét nyugtatgatva, mialatt a lány lassú léptekkel közeledett feléje.

– Ngh… Öregem képes lennél felhagyni ezzel a búskomor képpel…ugh… hajnali egy van, és miattad ki lettem rángatva ide – hangzott egy fáradt hang a hálótermekhez vezető lépcső irányából. A hang irányába fordulva Pansy egy rosszalló tekintetett dobott Blaisre, aki fáradtan törölgette szemeit, a lány pár perce berontott a hálótermükbe, és amikor megpillantotta Draco üres ágyát, őt kirángatta a sajátjából.

– Sajnálom, hogy aggódom érte! – felelte felhúzott orral a lány.

– Nem kell aggódnotok, csupán az van, hogy szerintem az a nagy titkolózás a nyáron, nem akörül forgott, hogy az apám itt fog tanítani.

– De akkor szerinted mi körül?

– Nem tudom, de ki fogom deríteni – hangzott az elszánt kijelentés.

– Mi pedig segítünk neked. Többen könnyebb lesz.

– Hé, Pans, álljon meg a menet, mit jelentsen az, hogy ' _mi'_? – Blaise most már sokkal éberebb volt.

– Jól hallottad, te is segítesz – közölte a tátogó fiúval, mielőtt ismét Dracóra szegezte a tekintetét.

– De mihez kezdek Crackkal és Monstróval? Felügyelet és segítség nélkül nem lesznek eredményesebbek, mint egy darab kő – jelentette ki Draco, kevesen tudták a Mardekáron kívül természetesen, hogy a két fiú csupán azért haladt valamennyit is a tanéveik alatt, mert Draco segédkezett nekik a tanulásban.

– Rendben, rendben, ami meg Gregoryt és Vincentet illeti, nyugodtan hagyhatod őket Theo felügyelete alatt – felelte Blaise mialatt nekidőlt a falnak.

– Nem tudom, hogy Nott be vállalná-e őket.

– Pans, hidd el nekem, Theo _mindent_ bevállal, ha én kérem meg rá – felelte a fiú vigyorogva, amire a lány hirtelen elpirult.

– Szóval ezért képtelenség egyes alkalmakkor bejutni a szobánkba. Zambini, ajánlom neked, hogy jobb, ha nem történt semmi sem az ágyamon – közölte Draco barátjával, mialatt mindent megtett, hogy meggátolja az akaratlan képeket két szobatársáról, méghozzá igen kompromittáló pózokban – a fantáziája meg mikor vált ennyire grafikussá –, hogy beférkőzzenek a fejébe.

– Uh…azt hiszem, most már itt az ideje, hogy mind aludni menjünk – felelte Pansy, s gyorsan a lányok hálótermei felé sietett.

– Miért van olyan aggasztó érzésem, hogy éppen most szereztem egy paparazzót? – kérdezte kissé bizonytalanul, miközben a lány után tekintett.

– Mert éppen azt tetted – felelte Draco.

– Na szuper, Theo ezért biztosan egészen Alaszkáig fog átkozni – közölte Blaise sóhajtva, mire Malfoy csupán halkan felnevetett. – Rendben, menjünk aludni!

Bólintva lassan feltápászkodott, majd közösen elindultak a fiúk hálótermei felé.

A hét hamar elszállt a Roxfort fölött és elérkezett a péntek – az új órák csupán jövő héttől kezdődnének –, amit nem túl sokan vártak tekintettel arra, hogy az SVK óra után dupla Bájitaltan lenne. Persze mindkét órát a griffendélesek és a mardekárosok együtt töltötték. Szinte senki sem volt meglepődve, hogy a tanáruk eléggé jól értett a témához – igaz pár griffendélesnek meglepetést okozott, hogy először a kivédéseket vették, s csupán aztán a sötét varázslatokat –, hiszen ki nem ismerte a sötét pletykákat, amiket a Malfoyokról terjesztettek. A nap utolsó órája a dupla Bájitaltan volt az iskola másik legkevésbé kedvelt tanárával. A mostani órán, kivételesen, valami egyszerűt kotyvasztottak, így mindenki egyedül dolgozott, hogy pontosan mit is, azt nem sokan jegyezték meg, majd később elolvassák a jegyzeteikben. Mindenki csendben dolgozott, mialatt Piton a szokásos köreit tette a diákok között, szokásosan nem igen finoman közölve, ha valaki valamit elrontott. Draco mindent megtett, hogy az előtte lévő üstben fortyogó zöldes-kék folyadékra koncentráljon, ami azonban enyhén szólva nehezére esett. Jelenlegi koncentrációzavarának oka egy bizonyos fekete hajú griffendéles volt, a világ leglenyűgözőbb smaragdzöld szemeivel… Egy pillanat, most álljon meg a menet, mióta találta Potter szemeit lenyűgözőnek? Rendben kezdi érteni, hogy apja miért szokta elrángatni keresztapját igen gyakran a munkájától, a bájitalokból kiáradó gőz nagy mennyiségben nem csupán a hajat teszi immúnissá a sampon ellen, hanem még furcsa hallucinációkat is okoz. Kiderítve a furcsa gondolatok okát végre folytathatta a munkáját egészen addig, míg az a furcsa láthatatlan erő vissza nem tért. Szemeit ismét Potterre szegezte, aki szerencsére túlzottan elfoglalt volt a kihívással, hogy beletekinthessen Granger üstjébe. Természetesen a kísérlet megkövetelte, hogy ehhez kissé oldalra dőlve kinyújtózzon, a manőver eddig csupán annyiban volt sikeres, hogy egy bizonyos mardekáros végképp képtelen volt elfordulni, így nem is láthatta, hogy pontosan mit is dob bele üstjébe egészen addig, míg az nem adott ki egy furcsa zajt. Letekintve az üst tartalmára rémülten vette észre, hogy az vadul fortyogni kezdett pont, amikor Piton ismét odaért. Draco kérdőn nézett fel a férfira, aki kissé elsápadt.

– Mindenki a földre! – hangzott a parancs, amit ezen az órán bárki képes betartani. Még épp időben sikerült mindenkinek fedezékbe vonulnia, amikor a főzet felrobbant, befedve a termet valamilyen vastag, lilás, ragacsos masszával.

Ismét felbukkanva az asztal alól Draco szemei keresztapjára estek, aki nem nézett ki túl vidámnak az adott pillanatban. – Öhm…

– Mr. Malfoy, megköszönném, ha figyelne az óráimon. Harminc pont a Mardekártól, és óra után itt marad feltakarítani. Mindenki más folytassa a munkát! – Draco csüggedten bólintott.

– Velünk tutira keményebb lett volna – suttogta Ron, mire Hermione csupán rosszallóan nézett rá. Harryt ez nem igen érdekelte, túlzottan is élvezte a pillantott, hogy pont Piton az, aki büntetést ad Malfoynak. Olyan mértékben élvezte, hogy fel sem tűnt neki, amikor az a bizonyos professzor pont előtte állt.

– Mr. Potter, csupán annyi a közlendőm önnel, ha végre méltóztat rám tekinteni, hogy…– Harry vette a lapot, s azonnal beledobta az utolsó hozzávalót az üstjébe, viszont amikor felnézett a tanárra az csupán felnyögött – …már csupán pont ez a hozzávaló választja el a főzetét a robbanástól. Mindenki ismét a földre!

Pár perc elteltével egy ismételt robbanás által okozott lökéshullám rázta meg az ősi várkastély ódon falait, sok tekintettet a pince irányába vonzva. Addig is az egyik alapsori osztályteremben a füst lassacskán kezdett eloszlani, s a kissé megszeppent diákok óvatosan kidugták fejüket asztalaik alól.

–Potter...– hangzott az ijesztően nyugodt kijelentés.

– Igen professzor…– Harry jobbnak látta, ha most inkább nem tesz semmit, ami provokálhatná a tanárt. Nem mintha az olyan nehéz lenne, Harry puszta létezése provokálta a férfit.

– Ötven pont a Griffendéltől, és ön is szíveskedik itt maradni óra után, és segédkezni Mr. Malfoynak a takarításban – jelentette ki, majd fagyos tekintettel Neville felé fordult, aki egy rémült hangot hallatott a tekintet láttán. – Ah, Mr. Longbottom…

– I…Igen…pr…professzor…? – kérdezte a fiú reszkető hangon.

– Tegye a kezeit a háta mögé, majd _óvatosan_ hátráljon el attól az üsttől, amilyen távolra csak tud. – Neville még mindig remegve megtette azt, míg sok osztálytársa furcsán tekintett rá majd bájitaltan tanárukra, aki lassan felegyenesedett, s egyik sápadt kezét a homlokára helyezte, míg a másikkal az asztal egyedüli tiszta részének támaszkodott. – Merlinre mondom, se ez az osztályterem, sem az idegeim nem élnének túl most még egy harmadik robbanást is. – Ebben osztatlanul minden diák egyet értett vele.

Óra befejeztével Perselus a két kamasz kezébe nyomta a szerszámokat, melyekkel kitakarítják a megrongált termet. Bármiféle mágia használata tilos volt, ezért szúrópróbaszerűen be fog nyitni, hogy biztosra menjen. Majd távozott a teremből, becsapva maga után a nehéz ajtót magukra hagyva a két fiút. Azok csupán csöndben bámultak az ajtóra még jó öt percig, mielőtt tekintetük lassan egymásra esett.

– Ez a te hibád! – mondták egyszerre, majd mindketten morogva a terem egyik felébe vonultak megkezdeni a büntetésüket.

Ugyanebben az időben a tanári ajtaja hangosan kicsapódott eredményesen megszerezve a bent tartózkodók figyelmét. Mind síri csöndben figyelte, ahogyan Perselus a szokásosnál is rosszabb hangulatban és sápadtabban, lassan bevánszorog, majd letette magát az egyik fotelba.

– Perselus, történt valami? Rendben vagy? – kérdezte Madame Hooch kicsit aggódva. És honnan jött ez a furcsa szag?

– Természetesen Rolanda, miután sikerült meggátolnom, hogy még Longbottom is felrobbantsa szerencsétlen osztálytermemet, jól vagyok – hangzott a fagyos válasz. – A dolognak csupán egy jó része van.

– És mi lenne az? – érdeklődte meg Minerva, mialatt Luciussal Perselushoz léptek.

– Az, hogy Draco meg Potter most össze vannak zárva a teremben, amit ajánlom nekik, hogy ne merészeljék még jobban megkárosítani. Ha szerencsénk van, tehetünk előre egy lépést.

– És mi van, hogyha nem jön be a dolog? – A kérdés most Bimba professzortól származott.

– Akkor, míg össze nem jönnek együtt dolgoznak az óráimon, mert az idegeim nem élnek túl még több dupla robbanást – nyögte, mialatt egyik kezével eltakarta szemeit.

Piton már majdnem két órája távozott, azonban egyik fiúnak sem állt szándékában megkísérteni a sorsot. Harry azon okból, hogy ismerte szeszélyes szerencséjét, Draco meg, mert tudta, hogy keresztapja mindig képes pont akkor felbukkanni, amikor nem számítanak rá. Csupán abban reménykedett, hogy nem beszél az apjával erről. Ja igen, ez talán akkor működne, ha a komplett iskolát nem rázta volna meg egy nagy robbanás. Visszafogva egy sóhajt folytatta a munkát. Nem lenne most ebben a mizériában, ha Potter nem lett volna. Igen ez az egész mind Potter hibája volt.

Harry morgolódva távolította el a ragacsos anyagot az egyik hátulsó asztalról. Komolyan inkább a barátaival lenne, vagy felkészülne az új kviddics szezonra, most, hogy Wood elment, Angelinának kellett ezekkel törődnie, viszont mindig szívesen elfogadta Harry segítségét. Viszont mindezek helyett itt rostokolt, hála Malfoynak. Mialatt gondolataiban elátkozta a szőke mardekárost hirtelen valami esszébe jutott. Malfoy alapból, még ha nehezére esett is bevallani, igen jó volt bájitaltanból, Hermione mellett a második legjobb. Akkor hogyan történt meg a robbanás? A választ egy másik gondolat adta meg, egész óra alatt olyan érzése volt, mintha valaki figyelné, lehetséges, hogy…Nem ez abszurd, mi adhatna okot Malfoynak arra, hogy egész óra alatt őt bámulja? Viszont, ha tervez valamit…

Harry lassan hátra sandított, s hirtelen zöld szemek ismét szürkékbe tekintettek. Eltelt pár perc síri csöndben, mire képesek voltak ismét mozdulni, fejüket elrántva.

Ezidőtájt az ajtó előtt igen furcsa kép bontakozott ki. Perselus Piton saját osztályterme előtt guggolt, füle az ajtónak nyomva, nem sokkal fölötte Lucius Malfoy kissé meggörnyedve ugyanazt csinálta, hasonlóan a fölötte álló Minerva McGalagonyhoz. A három tanár már majdnem jó fél órája próbált hallgatózni. Normál esetben tudták, hogy nem lenne illendő ezt csinálni, de a jelenlegi helyzet megkívánta.

– Kissé aggaszt engem ez a csönd. Komolyan Perselus, miért nincsen legalább egy portré a teremben? – hangzott Minerva halk hangja, mialatt letekintett kollégáira.

– Mert az órám már így is eléggé veszélyes. Éppen ezért nem kell még valami, ami elterelné a kis rémálmok figyelmét. Talán még sem kellett volna elvennem tőlük a pálcáikat, akkor legalább hallanánk őket, ha mégis egy párbajra szánják magukat – felelte Perselus, mialatt kolléganőjével együtt Luciusra néztek.

– Békén hagyna végre mindenki azzal a könyvesbolti incidenssel két éve, és koncentrálhatnánk arra, hogy halljuk, hogy még egyáltalán élnek-e ott bent? – kérdezte kissé unottan. Lassacskán tényleg elege volt abból, hogy mindenki felhozza a mugli stílusú verekedését Arthur Weasleyvel. Ugh… hihetetlenül drága volt meggyőzni a Próféta főszerkesztőjét, hogy ki ne merje adatni azt a képet, sajna túl sok kíváncsi riporter volt jelen, hogy _Imperiust_ használjon.

– Rendben – hangzott a két egybecsengő válasz. Viszont az, hogy nem hozhatták fel a témát nem állította meg őket abban, hogy mosolyogjanak , ami megjelent a szájuk sarkában. _Ezek ketten, ha nem rivalizálnak, sportból és szórakozásból veszekednek, ijesztően jól elvannak egymással._ Gondolta Lucius, rosszallón fejét rázva, mielőtt ismét hallgatózni kezdett.

Mialatt a három tanár folytatta hallgatózási kísérletét, nem is sejtve a két kétszemélyes kis csapatot, aki feléjük közeledett. Ron és Hermione úton voltak, hogy majd megvárják Harryt azonban alig, hogy a pincébe vezető lépcsőhöz értek Pansyvel és Blaissel találták szemben magukat, akik valami hasonlót terveztek, csupán ők Draco miatt voltak ott. Kisebb szócsata kerekedett a két fiú között, mikor a két hölgy-prefektus megunta, és elkezdték maguk után rángatni őket.

– Komolyan fiúk, hasonló okból vagyunk itt, még ha más személy miatt is – felelte Hermione, meg se fordulva.

– Kivételesen egyet értek Grangerrel – válaszolta Pansy, kivételesen felhagyva a civakodással.

– Tudod, ebben a percben ijesztően hasonlítanak – súgta Blaise Ron fülébe, aki önkéntelenül is bólintott, azonban majdnem mindketten nekimentek a két lánynak, amikor azok hirtelen lefékeztek előttük.

– Most meg mi a gohmpf…– Ron hirtelen Hermione kezét találta a száján, míg Pansy egy szintén összezavarodott Blaiset rántott vissza a kanyarba. – Mi a fene van veletek? – kérdezte suttogó hangon Ron, miután ismét szabad volt.

– Nézzetek ki oda! – hangzott a válasz.

A két srác csupán összezavarodottan összenézett, majd vállat vonva kidugták fejüket, csupán azért, hogy egy fél percen belül visszarántsák magukat tág szemekkel.

– Pontosan, mi a fene folyik ott? – kérdezte Blaise, mialatt mind a négyen ismét kikukucskáltak a három hallgatózó tanárra.

– És én még azt hittem, hogy eddig már láttam elég bizarr dolgot – nyögte Ron.

– Példaképpen Weasley, amellett hogy varázsló vagy? – érdeklődött Pansy gúnyosan, mire a megszólított szúrós tekintettel nézett rá.

– Engem inkább az érdekelne, hogy pontosan miért hallgatóznak az ajtónál, ez igen gyanús – felelte Hermione. Ebben mindenki egyet értett vele.

Mialatt bámulták a még a Roxforthoz is szokatlan jelenetet, fel sem tűnt a kis kvartettnek, hogy időközben két új személy is a helyszínre érkezett a Weasley ikrek személyében. Eredetileg Ront keresték, hogy ismét _'segédkezzen'_ legújabb termékeik letesztelésében, azonban a meglepő csapatkombináció és a három ajtó előtt gubbasztó professzor látványa kissé megállította őket jelenlegi terveikben. Egy gyors tekintetváltás után vigyorogva előreléptek, kissé megrémítve a négy diákot, és elindultak a három felnőtt irányába, akiket túlzottan is lefoglalt feladatuk, hogy észrevegyék a csínytevő párost.

– Mondják csak tisztelt professzorok,… – kezdte George.

– … nem lenne könnyebb, ha kölcsönadnánk önöknek egy telefület? – fejezte be végül Fred. Az egész alatt, ha lehet, a vigyor csak szélesebb lett a szájukon.

– Ne most, Mr. és Mr. Weasley! Nem látják, hogy éppen elfoglaltak vagyunk? – válaszolta McGalagony, de hirtelen mindhármuk szeme kitágult, mialatt óvatosan oldalra fordultak. Az ikrek csupán vidáman integettek, mire mindhárom tanár gyorsabban ugrott szét, mint amilyen tempóban Lockhart a falnak csapódott a Párbajklubban, hála Pitonnak.

– Köszönjük az ajánlatot uraim, de nem szükséges – felelte Lucius, mialatt mindhárman megpróbáltak úgy tenni, mintha még egy pár perce éppenséggel nem az ajtónál hallgatóztak volna.

– Természetesen – felelték az ikrek, mire a többiek is végre előjöttek.

– És négyük itteni jelenléte minek köszönhető? – kérdezte Perselus szokásos fagyos hangján.

– Csupán jöttünk megnézni, hogy Draco és Potter végeztek e már – felelte Pansy bájosan mosolyogva házvezetőjére, aki bólintott. – Természetesen, ha jól sejtem elvileg már végezniük kell.. – Hirtelen mindenki Perselusra tekintett, amikor valami nedves csattanást hallottak odabentről. –…vagy mégsem…– tette hozzá Pansy, mialatt a ragacsos massza lassan csöpögött lefelé Piton arcáról. Betekintve a tanár két oldalán megpillantották Harryt és Dracót, ahogyan rémülettől kitágult szemekkel tekintettek a férfira.

–Erm…Perselus…– kezdte Lucius óvatosan, kissé aggasztott mindenkit az a síri csönd, ami hirtelen a folyosóra esett. Válasz helyett a Bájital Mester csupán sarkon fordult, és az irodája felé vette az irányt.

– Perselus…– kezdte Minerva és utána akart menni, azonban egy kinyújtott kéz megállította.

– Van egy sejtésem, hogy egyikünk sem akar jelen lenni a következő pár percben – felelte nyugodt hangon Lucius.

– Úgy érti, hogy mindjárt robban? – kérdezte Fred érdeklődve. Mindig is kíváncsiak voltak, hogy Piton miért hagyja el mindig a termet, ha valaki nagyon felidegesíti.

– Pontosan, Mr. Weasley, és szerintem mindnyájunk számára egészségesebb, hogy a professzoruk elvonult, ami pedig a két urat illeti – szürke szemei a két fiúra estek, akik még mindig kicsit megrémülten álltak az ajtóban –, emlékeim szerint takarítanotok kellett volna, és nem… nem is tudom, hogy mivel, egymást dobálni. Egyikőtök sem ötéves, ha jól emlékszem, legalábbis a fiam esetében igen remélem, hogy ez így van. – Draco szemeit lesütötte szégyenében.– Most fejezzétek be a takarítást, és utána mehettek. – A két tanár távozott.

A dupla bájital robbanási incidensének híre szokás szerint gyorsan futott végig az iskolán, szorosan összekötve a kisebb _nyálka_ csata és a fő telitalálat hírével. Harry igen sok gratulációt kapott a telitalálatért – ilyenkor mindig félelemmel gondolt az evésre, ivásra és alvásra –, s Draco sem érezte magát jobban, igaz ő legalább nem retteget a mérgezés lehetőségétől. Mi a fene ütött belé, hogy egy ilyen gyerekes csatába kezdjen a griffendélessel? Arra emlékszik, hogy ismét valamilyen furcsa okból a másikat bámulta, ez már kezd idegesítő lenni, és Potter rajtakapta és félrenéztek. Ezután legalább egy fél órán keresztül sértegették egymást, majd mivel nem párbajozhattak varázslattal. Mint már említette, Piton képes mindig a nem megfelelő alkalmakkor felbukkanni, így elkezdték egymást dobálni a feltakarítandó masszával, míg be nem következett az incidens. Komolyan remélte, hogy a férfi ezt elnézi neki, mert igen erősen kötődött a keresztapjához, aki mellesleg kiskorában a fő bébi csősze is volt.

Eljött ismét a hétfő és végre megkezdődtek az új órák is. Egy ilyenen tartózkodtak jelen pillanatban a negyed éves griffendélesek és hollóhátasok. Nekik a mai harmadik óra a Nekromancia volt, ami izgatott sustorgással töltötte be az osztálytermet, hisz mindenki tudta, hogy ezt a tárgyat a sötét varázslatok körébe sorolják. Maga a terem nem mutatott semmi ledöbbentőt vagy hátborzongatót a diákok számára. Az egész egy sima osztályterem volt vastag fekete függönyökkel, vastag könyvekkel megtöltött polcokkal és padokkal. Talán az egyedüli furcsa dolog a tanári asztal és a diákok padjai között elhelyezkedő magas körpódium volt, és a furcsa nedves földszag, ami belengte a termet. Pár perc elteltével az ajtó kitárult, és Arkhon professzor lépett be rajta. Fekete nadrágot, szürke, bő szabású inget és fekete, csípőig felhasított, magas nyakú tunikát viselt. Lábán térdig érő, fekete, puha bőrcsizma volt, vállára mohazöld köpeny borult. A köpenyt egy furcsa csat fogta össze: egy kék és egy vörös, egybeolvadó kör, előttük egy fekete fémből készült varjúszárny. A professzor ezüst haja aznap még bonyolultabb fonatokban omlott a hátára, mint az évnyitón, a jobb szeme fölötti fekete, láng alakú tetoválás pedig éles kontrasztot alkotott hófehér bőrével.

– Köszöntök mindenkit az első Nekromancia órán! Gondolom, mindenki izgatott efelől semmi kétségem… – Hirtelen az egyik fiú felrakta a kezét. – Igen, Mr. Creevey?.

– Professzor, a Nekromancia, tudtom szerint sötét varázslat, amit csak a sötét varázslók használnak.

– De hiszen nincsen olyan, hogy fekete vagy fehér mágia. Minden a varázslótól függ, aki használja – felelte Luna álmodozó hangon, mialatt a tanárhoz fordult. –Arkhon professzor, a papa mondta, hogy ön egy nagyon régi barátja és sokat utazgatott, látott valahol…

– Luna kicsim, ez most nem ide tartozik, de nyugodtan itt maradhatsz óra után, és akkor beszélgetünk – felelte mosolyogva a professzor, mielőtt a lány befejezhette volna mondandóját.

– Rendben – válaszolta mosolyogva, közben az osztály meglepetten nézett rájuk. _Tényleg aranyos fióka, még ha túlzottan erősen is hajaz Xenora, ami a jellemét illeti, de majd a társai ellensúlyozni fogják.._ – Most akkor talán el is kezdhetnénk az órát. Ahogyan már ki lett jelentve a mágia ezen ágát a Minisztérium a sötét varázslatok közé sorolja, pedig a mágia minden része kétoldalú. Minden a használótól függ. Az első nagy Varázsló-háború alatt a Sötét Nagyúr bemutatta, hogy milyen is a sötét része, amikor Inferusokat kreált meggyilkolt áldozataiból. Egy Infenrus nem érez, nem táplálkozik, vagy is nem normál értelmekkel, nem alszik, így igen praktikus, mert ameddig sötét van körülötte, addig azt az egy parancsot teljesíti, amit gazdája adott neki, vagyis öl. – A diákok Luna kivételével mind összerezzentek professzoruk fagyos mosolyán. – Mi természetesen nem Inferust fogunk kreálni, hanem szimpla zombikat, amik nem tépnek szét mindenkit, aki az útjukba kerül. – Sok megkönnyebbült fellélegzés hallatszott.

– Biztos, hogy ez a nő komplett? – suttogta az egyik griffendéles a mellette ülőnek, amikor hirtelen valami elsuhant közöttük.

– Biztosíthatom önt, Mr. Simons, hogy teljesen normális vagyok. – A két fiú sápadtan tekintett rá. – Most pedig szíveskedjenek idejönni. Nem kell félni, nem harapok. Így, és most állják körbe a pódiumot. – A diákok kissé bizonytalanul néztek össze. Luna már rég a pódiumnál állt, mielőtt ők is elértek a furcsa köralakzathoz. Beletekintve látták, hogy az földel volt megtöltve. Ez legalább megmagyarázta az erős föld szagot.

– Uhm…professzor, most pontosan mit fogunk csinálni? – hangzott Ginny kérdése, amire egy kivételével minden fej a tanárra szegeződött.

– Miss Weasley, hiszen már közöltem önökkel. Zombit kreálunk. – Ezt olyan nyugodt hangvétellel mondta, mint aki ezt napi rutinban csinálja, és a diákoknak valahogyan volt egy olyan baljós sejtése, hogy pontosan ez a helyzet. A tanár ezalatt a nedves föld felé mutatott. – Nedves földel a legkönnyebb dolgozni, higgyétek el a száraz, kemény földdel kész kínszenvedés.

– Professzor, a földből fogunk zombit csinálni? – érdeklődte az egyik griffendéles fiú, mire a professzor csupán felhúzta a szemöldökét. _Ezt a kérdést most ugye csupán viccnek szánta?_

– Nem. Mi zombit csinálunk és nem egy gólemet. Azok gyakran sokkal kedvesebbek – felelte Luna mosolyogva.

– Köszönöm, Miss Lovegood. Igen, nekünk itt nem a föld kell, hanem _ami_ a földben van – Alig hogy befejezte mondandóját a diákok hirtelen a terem másik végében álltak, testük a falhoz préselve. – Komolyan, mozgás vissza, mielőtt pontokat vonok le emberenként. –Lassacskán tényleg kezdte unni ezt a gyerekes viselkedést. A pokolba is Malfoyjal és azzal az átkozott szívességgel, amivel tartozott még neki. A következő adódó alkalomkor meggrillezi azt a pikkelyes hátsófelét. Miután mindenki visszatért, az óra végre folytatódhatott. – Most pedig, egy zombit kreálni és kontrolálni pofonegyszerű dolog…

Negyedórával később…

Kétségbeesett diákok rohangáltak fejvesztve és sikítozva a teremben. Sikerült a holttestek feltámasztása és ismételt nyugovóra helyezése, kivéve egynél, ami mindennek tetejében kontrolvesztett lett. Kész káosz uralkodott, amin a bepánikolt diákok sem segítettek, akik mindenáron el akartak kerülni az oszladozó test közeléből.

– Csendet! – kiáltotta Arkhon professzor, nem túl sok eredménnyel. – A viselkedésetekkel nem segítetek a szituáción, mindenki nyugodjon le! Kezembe veszem a dolgot…uhm…mihelyst megtalálom a zombinkat…– felelte kissé furcsa hangon, amikor tekintete a nyitott ajtóra esett. –Az órának vége! – Majd ezzel kisietett a teremből.

Az Arany Trió, barátaik társaságában éppen akkor végzett a Legendás lények gondozása órájukkal, ahol megismerkedtek a thestrálokkal. Természetesen enyhén szólva minimális volt azon személyek létszáma, akik látták is őket, így az óra meglehetősen furcsa élmény volt. A mardekárosok szerencsére nem jöttek velük, inkább Nottot faggatták, az egyedülit soraikból, aki Harryhez és Nevillhez hasonlóan látta a mai óra anyagát.

– Ugh…és, ha belegondolok, hogy ma még van egy Természetmágia óránk a mardekárosokkal…– nyögte Ron szenvedően. Ki a fene volt az, aki úgy döntött, hogy jó ötlet a két házat majdnem _minden_ órán egybepakolni? Kész csoda, hogy a Roxfort még állt.

– Komolyan fiúk! Biztosan érdekes lesz! – hangzott Hermione magabiztos hangja.

– Hermione, pontosan ugyanezt mondtad a ma reggeli Alkímia órát illetően is, és egy kész rémálom volt – jelentette ki Lavender.

– Szerintem, inkább a tanárok és a mardekárosok voltak a rémálmok. Az óra meg nehezen emészthető – adta bele Dean is a saját gondolatait, mire mindenki bólintott. A Malfoy-Piton tanári páros már önmagában is rossz volt, de még hozzáadva a kígyókat is…

– Én inkább a Nekromancia órára leszek kíváncsi – jelentette ki Seamus, ám amikor éppen ki akartak kanyarodni a folyosóról, a csapat hirtelen megállt, mert egy közepes-korú férfi, szakadt földdel fedett ruhában, és oszladozó szürkés-zöldes bőrrel bicegett el előttük.

– Gyere azonnal vissza! Gregory megöl, ha elvesztelek, csupán kölcsön adott titeket! – kiáltotta Arkhon professzor, aki egy perccel később elszaladt előttük.

–Erm…azt hiszem, most láthattad a Nekromancia órádat Seamus…– felelte Ron, mialatt mindannyian a tanár és az elszökött hulla után bámultak.

Addig is a kastély egy másik részében Lucius és Perselus haladtak végig a folyosón megbeszélve az első közös órájuk eseményeit. Vagy is inkább felhúzva magukat az igazgató újabb idióta ötletén, hogy ismét oroszlánokat tegyen kígyókkal. Merlin szerelmére, nem látja az a vénember, hogy a két ház a tanárok jelenléte nélkül a teremben szószerint egymásra vetné magát? Legalább a Mágikus Lények Gondozását, Repülést és Bájitaltant külön töltenék. Minden tanár látta, hogy a Mardekár, Hollóhát és a Griffendél, Hugrabug párosítások igen szépen működtek együtt, vagy jobban mondva kevesebb incidenssel az órák folyamán.

– Úgy érzem, lassacskán kezdelek megérteni téged Perselus. Tanárnak lenni pokoli – jelentette ki Lucius, mialatt a nyakát masszírozta.

– Hidd el nekem az első két-három hét általában még a legnyugalmasabb – hangzott a válasz.

– Köszönöm a nem kívánt információt, de legalább mára vége a szenvedésnek – felelte a szőke hajú varázsló, amikor hirtelen egy zombi futott el előttük effektíven megállítva őket mozdulataikban. – Uhm…Perselus…

– Tudtam, hogy ez fog történni.

– Azt mondtam, hogy gyere vissza! Lucius, Perselus, ne csupán álldogáljatok ott, mint valami páncél, hanem segítsetek elkapni! – szólt Thalissa a két férfinak, amikor elfutott előttük. Ők csupán összenéztek, majd sóhajtva szintén szaladni kezdtek.

– Legalább nem egy Infenrust szabadított el…

Az ötödéves griffendélesek és mardekárosok két nagy csoportra bomolva álltak a nagy teremben, mely osztályteremként lett kinevezve. Mindenki érdeklődően nézett szét. Olyan volt, mintha az erdőben tartózkodtak volna, vagy Firenze óráin – Dumbledore a hétvége folyamán felkérte a kentaurt, hogy vállalja át Sybill osztályának a felét, és minden második héten csoportot cserélnének. A tanárnő nem volt túl boldog ettől, de elfogadta – néhol sziklák, s még egy tavat is láttak. Hirtelen a nehéz tölgyfa ajtó kitárult, s McGalagony lépett be rajta az igazgató társaságában.

– Jó napot, mindenkinek! – szólt a szigorú boszorkány szokásos hangnemében. – Amint önök is láthatják ma Dumbledore professzor és jómagam fogjuk tartani az első Természetmágia órájukat. – S ezzel átadta Dumbledore-nak a szót.

– A természetmágia egy nagyon ősi varázslat, mely a legtöbb mostanival ellentétben már a kezdetek óta létezik. Lényege az elemek használata, melyet elérhettek pálcátok nélkül is, csupán az egyik közelségét kell éreznetek, akár fizikailag vagy pszichikailag. Kezdjük elsőként a legkönnyebbel a négy közül, földmágia – mondta az igazgató, majd koncentrálva lehunyta szemeit. Mindenki érdeklődve figyelte, amikor hirtelen a talaj remegni kezdett a lábuk alatt, majd emelkedésbe kezdett, nyújtózkodva akár egy gólem kezei. – Most önök jönnek, és ne feledjék, a régi időkben úgy vélték, hogy minden varázslóhoz és boszorkányhoz kapcsolódik egy elem a születésekor, hogy kihez melyik az most el fog válni.

Az első három elem gyakorlása kisebb-nagyobb bajokkal zajlott le, Harryről kiderült, hogy elsősorban a szél eleméhez kötődik a mágiája, a mini tornádót azonban nem sokan köszönték meg. Ron, Blaise és Neville véletlenségből mindenkit beterítettek sárral, s biztosak voltak benne, hogyha a két tanár nem lett volna bent, társaik céltáblának használták volna őket. Hermione szokás szerint tökéletes munkát végzett a víz mágia terén… Egészen addig, amíg Pansyvel nem kerültek egy kisebb összetűzésbe, amikor a lány tett egy rossz megjegyzést Ron és Neville kétbalkezességéről. Mindenki kicsit nedves élményben részesült, hála a két hölgynek. A többi kisebb baleset megemlítésre sem volt méltó.

– Nagyon szép munka mindenkitől! És most pedig az utolsó, a tűz mágiája – hangzott Dumbledore szórakozott hangja, kezében élénk narancsosan ragyogó tűzgolyót tartott.

– Albus, szerinted ez tényleg olyan jó ötlet? Tudod, hogy Mr. Malfoy, mi valójában – suttogta Minerva az igazgatónak. Nem volt valami túl jó előérzete.

– Minden tökéletesen rendben lesz, Minerva – felelte Dumbledore, mialatt kék szemei csillogni kezdtek félholdszemüvege mögött, mire a boszorkány csupán szkeptikusan emelte meg szemöldökét. _Ne merj így rám csillogni te felelőtlen vénember!_ Gondolta az igazgatóhelyettes, mialatt sietősen előhívta macska patrónusát, és egy gyors üzenettel útjára küldte. _Félek ennek nem lesz jó vége…_

Az elszökött test levadászása körülbelül fél órába telt, mely alatt kiderítették, hogy egy halott igen gyors is tud lenni. A Roxfortban túl sok a lépcső, a griffendél jelenlegi iskola elsője úgy sikít, mint egy lány – Perselus erről csinált egy memót, hogy később megemlítse Minervának –, a páncélok igen balesetveszélyesek, és még sorolhatnánk. Ezután jött a kioktatás az iskola Matrónájától. – A zombit a kórházszárnyban kapták el –, hogy hogyan merészelték így megrémíteni a pácienseit, majd egy negyedóra szóáradat és „Igen Poppy", „Sajnáljuk, egyszeri alkalom volt" után végre szabadok voltak. Thalissa éppen a hiányos testet pakolta vissza a többihez, ismételten nyugovóra helyezve azt, míg a két férfi Lucius kamráiban ült teát kortyolgatva. A nyugodt légkört egy ezüst macska érkezése, majd az Átváltozástan tanárnő hangja törte meg;

„ _A Természetmágia teremben vagyunk, és Albus megkezdte a tűzmágia tanítását, mondtam neki, hogy azt már hagyjuk, de nem hallgatott rám. A Mardekárt és a Griffendélt rakta egybe!_ „– A szavak elültével a kis állat eltűnt, miközben mindkét professzor kiköpte teáját..

– DUMBLEDORE MOST TÉNYLEG ELVESZTETTE AZ ESZÉT! – kiáltotta Perselus sápadtan, amikor felugrott székéből és Lucius után rohant, aki már úton volt a terem felé.

Végigszaladva a hosszú folyosókon – a pokolba a nem lehet hoppanálni a Roxforton belül dologgal –, utoljára diákkorukban rohantak így egy órára, amikor egy bizonyos Malfoyt nem lehetett időben kiráncigálni az ágyból. Perselus bármikor elszórakozott volna az emléken, –Malfoyokat általában mindig fel kell ébreszteni vagy tízig nem is látja őket az ember –, viszont nem akkor, amikor röviddel azelőtt állsz, hogy levelet kelljen írnod egy rakás szülőnek magyarázatként, hogy a levélhez mellékelt zacskó drágalátos csemetéjük maradványait tartalmazza! Perselusnak nem voltak öngyilkos hajlamai… még akkor sem, ha számításba vesszük, hogy a Rend kémje a Sötét Nagyúrnál… Alapból, ha az egyik osztály nem az ő kígyói lennének, akkor legfeljebb átadná az igazgatót a dühöngő szülőknek. Senki se értse félre, tiszteli Albus Dumbledore-t és sokat köszönhet neki, de a férfi túl gyakran manipulatív, szenilis vénember. Kilépve gondolataiból megpillantotta Luciust a terem ajtaja előtt, majd zakatoló szívvel kinyitották azt. Viszont alighogy ezt tették, szikrázó hőség csapta meg őket.

Bent kész káosz uralkodott, a diákok nagy része megpróbált távolabb kerülni a hatalmas tűzgolyótól, amit Draco kreált és képtelen volt eltüntetni. A lángok vöröses-zölden ragyogtak, pokoli hőséggel töltve meg a nagytermet. A fiatal Malfoy komolyan nem tudta, hogy mitévő legyen. Miután az igazgató kijelentette, hogy próbáljanak meg tűzgolyót csinálni, a többiekhez hasonlóan ő is lehunyta a szemét és koncentrált. Egy pár másodpercig nem történt semmi, de akkor hirtelen olyan érzés kerítette hatalmába, mintha lángörvény kavarogna a belsejében, mely felkúszott a torkán és…, hát igen így jutottunk el az infernóhoz.

– Draco, menj a falhoz most azonnal! – hangzott apja parancsa a lángtengeren túl. Bólintva arrébb állt, a füst már mindenki számára nehézzé tette a látást és a légzést.

– Lucius, remélem, hogy ez működni fog – szólalt meg Perselus.

– Bíz bennem, túl sokáig tartana nekik ezt vízzel eloltani, s addigra már túl késő lenne – hangzott az arisztokrata válasza, majd párjától ismét a lángok felé fordult. Mély levegőt véve kissé hátrahajtotta fejét, majd hirtelen előrehajtotta, szájából vöröses-zöld lángokat okádva a tűzre.

A terv bevált, a két tűz kioltotta egymást, és egy gyors bűbájjal a füst is kitisztult, mielőtt a két férfi besietett volna. A gyanú elkerülése érdekében Perselus elsőként Minervához sietett. – Az igazgató segíthet magán, ha már kiprovokálta a helyzetet, hogy az egyik diákja kis híján sült húst csináljon társaiból. Ezután háza tanulóihoz ment, míg Lucius Dracóval foglalkozott. -, mellékelten bebiztosította magát, hogy a Potter kölyök is rendben van –, ezután mindenkit Madam Pomfreyhoz küldtek. A három professzor titkon már alig várta, hogy az iskola szigorú matrónája megtudja, hogy a gyerekek, hála szeretett igazgatójuknak, majdnem füstmérgezést kaptak, vagy még rosszabb, elevenen égtek el. Alig, hogy az utolsó diák is elfordult a kanyarban, Perselus bevágta az ajtót és bezárta, mielőtt hozzáadott volna egy némító bűbájt is. Reszketve emlékezett vissza Lily mindent elsöprő haragjára, de Lucius kitörései is pusztítóak szoktak lenni, majd a még mindig kissé kába McGalagony oldalára sietett.

– Dumbledore minden tisztelettel megkérdezhetném, hogy mégis, MI A FENE ÜTÖTT MAGÁBA, HOGY EGY SÁRKÁNYFIÓKÁNAK TŰZMÁGIÁT TANÍTSON ÚGY, HOGY NEM VOLT A KÖZELBEN EGY MÁSIK SÁRKÁNY SEM, HOGY SEGÍTSE KONTROLÁLNI! – tört ki Lucius. – MÉGIS MIT KÉPZELT! MINDENKI ITT PUSZTULHATOTT VOLNA EL!

– Belátom, ez egy tévedés volt a részemről – felelte Dumbledore nyugodt hangon, ami nem volt túl jó ötlet, mert Lucius ettől csupán még dühösebb lett.

– Lucius elég! – kiáltotta hirtelen Perselus, és lefogta a másik férfit, amikor megpillantotta azon a kezdődő átalakulás jeleit. Bármennyire érzett ő is késztetést arra, hogy megmondja a véleményét, szükségük volt a vén bolondra.

– Rendben – hangzott a sötét válasz.

– Minerva, felkísérünk Poppyhoz – közölte Perselus kolléganőjével, aki csupán gyengén bólintott.

Felérve a kórházi szárnyba átadták a két tanárt a gyógyítónak, viszont maradtak megnézni az előadást, amikor is a hölgy elővette Dumbledore-t. Igen szórakoztató két órás előadás volt hármójuk számára. Estére az iskola rendje helyreállt, s a diákok még halkan cseverésztek egy darabig szobatársaikkal a nap eseményeiről, mielőtt elaludtak volna. Mármint egyesek csupán próbáltak, Draco és Harry mindketten kíváncsisággal tekintettek vissza a nap furcsa eseményeire, amik Draco számára csupán még jobban bonyolították a kirakóst. Ez azzal is kapcsolatban lehetett, hogy a furcsa álmok nemrég visszatértek, hogy kínozzák őket.

A hetek gyorsan siklottak el a mágikus iskola népessége fölött, s lassacskán elérkeztek november utolsó heteihez. Az új órákon még mindig történtek apróbb-seprőbb bajok. Piton nagyon is elhatározott volt abban, hogy Harry és Draco _mindig_ együtt dolgozzanak Bájitaltanon és Alkímián, viszont már senki sem sikított pánikban, ha egy zombi, vagy több, kullogott el előtte, vagy kisebb elemi varázslat háborúk robbantak ki. Igaz, az egyik ilyen óra eredményeként történt meg, hogy Mardekár és Griffendél fejenként elvesztett harminc pontot, amikor földmágia használatkor eltalálták Pitont, aki nem igen örült az élménynek. A tény, hogy McGalagony professzor hirtelen elnevette magát a látványán – és majdnem halálra sokkolva a diákokat ezzel –, Piton ezt kevésbé találta szórakoztatónak, így a saját módszerével állt bosszút. A két ház ámulattal és horrorral figyelte a két tanár elemi párbaját, ami csupán akkor ért véget, amikor egy igen irritált Madam Pomfrey rontott be a terembe. Ahogyan kiderült az órának már jó két órája vége volt és a matróna egy órája várta a bájitalokat, amiket Piton készített neki. Ki hitte volna, hogy a gyógyító ennyire félelmetes tud lenni, ha dühös. Az egy másik dolog volt, hogy mindenki megpróbált nem nevetni, amikor mindenek felett elkezdte kioktatni a két professzort, akik nem mertek rátekinteni.

Az előadás után mindenki ment a saját útjára, igaz a prefektusoknak körútra kellett menniük, és Harry elvonult valahová az ikrekkel. Még mindig nem tudta senki sem, hogy ő volt a csendes társ a vicc üzletükhöz. Hermione és Ron éppen bekanyarodtak a második emelet egyik kietlenebb folyosójára, amikor váratlanul Pansy Parkinson és Blaise Zabini párosával találták szemben magukat, kettejük közöl utóbbi a falnak támaszkodott.

– Neked most nem Malfoyal kellene őrjáratoznod? – érdeklődte meg Ron gyanakvóan, keze a pálcáján, mialatt szemei a folyosót fürkészték.

– Draco a negyediken van – hangzott a kurta válasz.

– Akkor meg miért nem vagy vele és smároltok az egyik seprűtárolóban?

– Granger, beszélnünk kell. – S ezzel a két lány arrébb ment. Ron fortyogott, hogy a lány egyszerűen semmibe veszi, mialatt Blaise csupán szórakozottan figyelte. Maga az ok, hogy a Mardekár ház piszkálta a legfiatalabb Weasley fiút az volt, hogy túlzottan szórakoztató volt figyelni a reakcióit. Emellett most szüksége volt valami figyelem elterelésre, mióta Pansy tudomást szerzet a kapcsolatáról folyton úgy érezte, mintha követnék.

Kissé távolabb a két lány halk beszélgetésbe kezdett.

– Mit szeretnél Parkinson?

– Figyelj ide Granger, nem kedvellek és te sem kedvelsz engem. Két rivalizáló ház tagjai vagyunk, de ezt most hagyjuk. Mond csak, feltűnt neked mostanában valami furcsa Potteren? – kérdezte, mialatt összefonta karjait mellkasa előtt. Hermione csupán furcsán tekintett rá, majd hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy Harry megpróbál minél kevesebbet aludni. Eddig azt hitte, hogy a rémálmai miatt, viszont Ron szerint, ha azok rémálmok, akkor ő Mardekár Malazár.

– Uhm…Harrynek a szokásosnál kissé másabb álmai vannak, legalább is Ron szerint. Emellett igen gyakran elkalandoznak a gondolatai, és akkor általában vágyakozó arckifejezése van.

– Hm…

– Mi az?

– Teljesen ugyanazok a tünetei, mint Dracónak, annyi különbséggel, hogy ő képes nekimenni egy falnak, ha megpillantja Pottert. Ugh… Ez már négyszer megesett egy hét leforgása alatt.

– Ez tényleg gyanúsan hangzik – közölte Hermione, mialatt visszaemlékezett a dupla robbanás napjára.

– Van még valami. Draco azt mondta, hogy röviddel miután az álmok kezdődtek a szülei és Piton professzor furcsa titkolózásba kezdtek, s az apja folyton váratlanul a Minisztériumba lett hivatva. Tudom az utóbbi nem furcsa, azonban az egyik ilyen eset idején Draco hirtelen úgy érezte magát, mintha vészesen közel lenne egy dementorhoz, és Mr. Malfoy a Minisztériumba sietett. Legalábbis azt mondta.

– Ez tényleg fu…várj! Azt mondtad, hogy úgy érezte, mintha egy dementor közelében lenne? – tört ki a lányból kissé meglepve a másikat.

– Igen…

– Azt is tudod, hogy melyik napon volt? – Pansy nem értette pontosan, hogy mi van most a másikkal, de közölte vele a dátumot.

– Harryt és az unokatestvérét pontosan azon a napon támadta meg két dementor a mugli világban. Hmm… Mindketten furcsákat álmodnak és elkalandoznak a gondolataik, főként, ha a másik a közelben van, ha ehhez hozzáadjuk, hogy Draco érezte, hogy Harry bajban van. Malfoyék és Piton biztosan tudják, hogy mi történik és biztos, hogy McGalagony professzor is. Emlékszel, amikor a bájital terem előtt hallgatóztak? Az igazgató is biztosan tudja. Tudod, hogy ez mit jelent?

– Wow, Granger lélegezz is! – jelentette ki Pansy, kezeit védekezően feltartva. – Viszont tudom, mire gondolsz. Mond csak, mondott Potter valami mást is a támadásról?

– Hm…had gondolkozzak…ja igen azt mondta, hogy először nem sikerült megidéznie a patrónusát, és az egyik dementor majdnem elkapta, amikor a semmiből egy páva patrónus jelent meg.

– Páva? Azt hiszem, az akkor Draco apjáé lehetet.

– Ezt meg honnan veszed?

– Mrs. Malfoy nem tágított Draco oldaláról, és a Malfoyok kertje dugig van pávákkal az ég tudja, hogy miért. Így nem is lennék meglepődve, ha a patrónusa is az lenne – jelentette ki Pansy, mialatt megrázta a fejét.

Addig is a fiúk furcsán tekintettek két társukra, akik egy hosszas beszélgetésbe kezdtek. Ron is végre sikeresen lenyugodott, de az nem gátolta meg abban, hogy ne dobjon gyanakvó tekinteteket a környezetére, csupán hogy biztos legyen abban, Malfoy nem tervez-e orvtámadást.

– Gyanúsan jól elvannak – jelentette ki Blaise hosszas hallgatás után, miközben figyelte, ahogyan Hermione elpirul valamin, amit Pansy mondott neki.

– Vajon miről beszélgethetnek? – érdeklődte meg Ron, fejét oldalra biccentve.

– Nem tudom, Pansy sohasem tartozott a lányos kategóriába. – Ron csupán bólintott erre, amikor hirtelen mindkét fiú szeme kitágult, és rémülten tekintettek egymásra.

– Mi…mi itt most egy normál beszélgetést vezetünk…– hökkent meg a vörös hajú fiú, remegő hangon.

– Azt hiszem…– Blaise számára is kicsit sokkoló volt a szituáció.

Normál esetben, vagy is mindig, ha akár csupán egy Mardekáros és Griffendéles egyedül voltak, akár egy percig is, akkor háború tört ki. A két lány visszatérte sikeresen meggátolta, hogy tovább elmélkedjenek a szituáción. Arra még lesz idejük a sokk ledolgozása után.

– Ron, segítened kell, és az is jó lenne, ha belevonnád az ikreket is. Ginny és Neville majd talán be lesznek véve, de csak akkor, ha szükséges. – Az előbb megszólított, csupán pislogva nézte a lány izgatottságát.

– Theo már gondjaiba vette Crackot és Monstrót, viszont ha a helyzet megkívánja, őket is belevesszük – közölte Pansy tárgyilagosan, mire Blaise csupán felnyögött.

– Ez egy kész kihívás lesz, el kell kezdenem tervezgetni.

– Tedd azt, Granger, a tervezést a te kezeidbe adjuk.

– Oké álljunk csak meg! Mégis, mi a fene folyik itt? – kérdezte Ron frusztráltan. Ebből az egészből nem értett semmit.

– Egyszerű Ronald, összehozzuk Malfoyt és Harryt – jelentette ki Hermione vidáman.

– Az jó Mione…, HOGY MIT AKARSZ HARRYVEL ÉS MALFOYAL CSINÁLNI?! – kiáltotta önmagából kikelve, miután rájött, hogy a másik mit is mondott.

– Weasley, nem tudnál kissé hangosabb lenni? Szerintem a Roxfort fele még nem hallott téged – felelte Pansy a szemeit forgatva.

– De…de…Mione…Harryt és Malfoyt összehozni…– dadogta Ron teljesen összezavarodva.

– Valami bajod van két férfi kapcsolatával? – sziszegte Blaise fagyos hangon, mire Ron összerezzent, Hermione elpirult a felismeréstől, Pansy csupán vigyorgott.

– N…nem… Csupán Harry és Malfoy…– próbálta magát védeni, a fülei is teljesen vörösek voltak.

– Nagyon is jól mutatnának együtt, és van valami furcsa kötelék kettejük között a nyár kezdete óta – vágta rá a barnahajú bólintva.

– Ezt meg honnan veszitek.

– Egyszerű – erre tudálékosan elvigyorodott –, éppen most derítettük ki, hogy Mr. Malfoy nem a Minisztériumban volt egy fontos elintéznivaló miatt, amikor Harryt megtámadták a dementorok.

Addig is, a negyedik emeleten egy szőke hajú fiú összezavarodottan nézelődött szét a folyosón, ahol éppen állt.

– Furcsa, azt hittem, az előbb Weasleyt hallottam..., na mindegy… – S vállat vonva visszafordult az előtte álló lányhoz. – Mit akarsz Lovegood! – Ez nem kérdés volt, kevesen tudták, hogy a legifjabb Malfoy ismerte a Lovegood lányt, az apja furcsa módon mindig meghívta őket a partijaikra.

– Mennyire látod már tisztán az arcát? – hangzott hirtelen a furcsa kérdés.

– Hogy mi?

– Hamarosan itt az idő. Nem kell félned attól, ami most történik. A papa szerint, ez teljesen normális, és nem kell aggódni miatta. A papáink is átestek ezen, Arkhon professzorhoz hasonlóan. Szép színű a tüzed. A zöld és a vörös nagyon is szép kombináció – felelte szelíden mosolyogva, majd könyvét a mellkasához ölelve elment a másik mellett. – Amikor beszélgetni szeretnél, hozzám nyugodtan jöhetsz. Mi ketten egy szárny két tollai vagyunk.

Draco csupán tátogva tekintett a hollóhátas távozó alakja után. Mindig is tudta, hogy a lány kissé dilis, de akkor és abban a pillanatban miért érezte úgy, mintha pontosan tudná, hogy mi a gondja? S mit jelentsen az, hogy az apja és az új professzoruk pontosan tudják, hogy mi van?

Ez az egész helyzet egyre komplikáltabbá vált…

Az elkövetkezendő hetekben Draco ismét felvette a kutatásai fonalát, igaz most már Luna Lovegood is a megfigyelendő személyek közé tartozott. Harry addig is Malfoy nyomában volt, még ha egymagának is kellett ezt végrehajtania Dracóhoz hasonlóan, mert barátai ellene szervezkedtek titkon. Közben mindkét fiút furcsa álmok gyötörték. A hat fős csoport terve karácsonykor lépett akcióba, amikor is Dumbledore kihirdette, hogy karácsonyi ünnepséget rendeznek az egész kastély számára.

Így történt az, hogy a komplett Roxfort az ünnepiesen kidekorált Nagyteremben tartózkodott Karácsony este, s a mágikus hó gyengéden szállingózott alá a vidáman nevető diáktömegre. Az egyik díszes fenyő mögött hat fős csoport rejtőzött, pálcák a kezükben, míg a két idősebb vörös hajú fiú, mugli távcsöveket használt.

– Cél bemérve – jelentette ki George.

– Hetven méterre észak-kelet irányban – hangzott Fred kijelentése, s az ikrek vigyorban törtek ki.

– Rendben, akkor kezdjük. Mindenki készen van? – Pansy, Blaise és az ikrek bólintottak, míg Ron csupán a fejét rázta.

– _Inreto basium_ – hangzott az öt parancs, és a pálcák végéből rózsaszínes sugár lövellt elő, s eltalálta a teremben lógó fagyöngyöt, azonban valami nem stimmelt.

– Erm… Az előbb nem kilenc bűbáj találta el…? – kérdezte Ron kissé értetlenül, amikor látta, hogy a többiek kissé elsápadtak.

– Uh…oh…

– Miért nem tetszik nekem, hogy ezt mondtátok?

Addig is a terem másik végében a tanárok egy kis csoportja bámult előre pislogva.

– Uh…Filius, az jó dolog, ha a fagyöngy hirtelen elkezdett pörögni? – érdeklődte meg Pomóna, mialatt Minerva mögül nézet ki.

– Nem… Egyszerre csupán hatot lenne képes elviselni… Ez nagyon is rossz. Kontrol vesztett lett – válaszolta Perselus, mialatt a kis növény támadásba lendült…

Az elején még senkinek sem tűnt fel, hogy valami nem stimmel, viszont a két csoport megkísérelt előbbre jutni, hogy megállítsák tettüket, még ha nem is tudták pontosan, hogy mi is lesz az. Neville éppen a puncsos tál mellett álldogált, amikor valaki megállt előtte. Feltekintve észrevette Lunát, amint mosolyogva bámul fölé, majd hirtelen… a fiú agya teljesen kikapcsolt. Miután a kép visszatért tátogva tekintett a lány távozó alakja után, nem értve, hogy mi is történt, mivel a csók okozója már rég következő áldozatai után indult.

Hóborc a kastély csínytevő kopogósszelleme az egyik oszlop mögött nagy vígan vizes lufikat készített elő a titkos orvtámadásra, amikor valaki átdugta fejét az oszlopon, lehangoltan tekintve rá. Megrázva fejét csöndesen figyelte a másikat, akit túlzottan lefoglalt a nagy csínyterve, hogy piszkálja a halott lányt. Hirtelen Mirtylnek feltűnt egy ismerős zöld növényke a szellem feje fölött. Áttetsző szürkés szemei egy rövid ideig elgondolkodva figyelték a kis lebegő tárgyat, gondolatai vissza-visszamentek egy fekete hajú fiúra, akit egykoron ismert, s sohasem volt gonosz vele, majd óvatosan lelebegett.

– Mit akarsz? – kérdezte Hóborc. A lány nem látta, hogy éppen nagy mókára készült?

– Sajnálom, nem szeretném ezt csinálni pont veled, de ez a szokás – felelte halk hangon.

– Mi a fenéről be….GAHHH! Fúj! – tört ki a kopogósszellemből, amikor a másik hirtelen megcsókolta. – Ezt megkeserülöd! – csattant ki belőle, mialatt Mirtyl ellebegett, hogy időben megtalálja Helenát, aki általában a védelme alá szokta venni az esetlen kísértetet.

– Miért akarsz bántani? Ott volt egy fagyöngy! – sírta, mialatt gyorsabb tempót vett fel.

Hóborc természetesen nem figyelt a másik magyarázatára, ahhoz túl haragos volt. A lány már az iskolás éveikben is idegesítő volt. Így történt, hogy nem vette észre, amikor hirtelen a Véres Báró bukkant fel előtte egészen addig, amíg nem volt túl késő.

– Hóborc…– dörgött a férfi, hangja összerezzentette a másikat, aki rájött, hogy pontosan kinek is repült neki.

– A…ah…ő Véressége…Hóborc rettenetesen sajnálja, ne…nem látta, hogy ön pont itt lebeg előtte – szabadkozott félelmében.

– Megkérdezhetném, hogy mégis mit csinálsz? – A másik szellem pontosan tudta, hogy ez nem kérdés volt, hanem egy parancs.

– Uhum…éppen egy csínyen dolgoztam, amikor a kis Hisztis Mirtyl megcsókolt az állítva, hogy ott volt eeegy…uhoh… – Hirtelen elhallgatott, s már így is áttetsző bőre még sápadtabb lett, amikor kétségbeesetten tátogva tekintett a Báró feje fölé. A másik követte tekintetét, majd ő maga is ledermedt.

– Ugh…egyáltalán nincsen ez az ínyemre, de belém nevelték a szokások betartását – nyögte a báró fojtott hangon, s átkozva ezt a tényt, Hóborc felé hajolt. A csók rövid volt, s mihelyst véget ért, Hóborc azonnal menekült a színhelyről.

– Ez a jelenet, mi volt az előbb, drága barátom? – kérdezte hirtelen egy hang a háta mögül.

– Ne is kérdezze Sir Nicolas, valahogyan idekerült fölébem egy fagyöngy – felelte a férfi.

– Furcsa, nem látok fölötted semmit. Az egyedüli ilyen jellegű tárgy éppen a fiatal Filius és Albus fölött lebeg – jelentette ki a Griffendél ház szelleme. Követve a fehér kezet meg is pillantotta az igazgatót, ahogyan letérdel kollégájához, aki egy sámlin állt, melyet Minerva transzfigurált át egy gombból, ilyen gyorsan még nem vonultak félre diákok, még Perselus órájáról sem.

– Lassacskán kezdem úgy érezni, hogy itt nem stimmel valami – jelentette ki a Mardekár szelleme.

– Mire gondolsz?

– Arra, hogy éppen fölötted lebeg – felelte komor hangon. Komolyan ez már a második férfi, akit ma este megcsókol, és Helena nevetése sem segített túl sokat a közérzetén.

A diákok csupán furcsán tekintettek a jelenetre. Kissé még transzban voltak, amikor Mrs. Norrison és Csámpáson volt a sor, viszont a kedélyek hamarosan megváltoztak, amikor ugyanis Nick pár percen belül Hóborccal lelte magát a gyöngy alatt röviddel követte a Dumbledore, Hagrid párosát. Senki sem mert megmoccanni. Hagrid még később esélyt kapott Madam Hoochal, akinek szintén lábujjhegyre kellett állnia, majd Friccsel – Poppy komolyan aggódott a diákok bőrszíne miatt –, és amikor Hagrid arrébb vonult a büfé felé, Flitwick professzorral került szembe. A két férfi méretkülönbsége az egész szituációt még komikusabbá tette, viszont ekkor hirtelen Lucius Malfoyal került a növény alá.

– Óóó…ennek nem lesz jó vége…– jelentette ki George.

– Hagrid halott…– hangoztatta Fred.

– Wow, Mr. Malfoy, úgy néz ki, mint aki mindjárt elájul, Hagrid meg kissé zöldes... – közölte Lee, aki elvonult a csoport mellett, hogy visszategye süteményeit az asztalra. Kissé elvesztette az étvágyát.

Addig is a szerencsétlen áldozatok dermedten bámultak egymásra. Az egyik sarokban Arkhon professzor a falnak dőlve figyelte a jelenetet nagy szórakozottsággal, mialatt egy mézeskalács csillagot majszolgatott. Addig is a két férfi úgy döntött, hogy nem is veszik figyelembe a kis növényt, kár, hogy az, viszont ezt másképpen gondolta. Hirtelen fénynyalábok tekeredtek a testük köré, kényszerítve őket a csókra.

– Kisebb kérdés, ezt kéne csinálnia?

– Nem egészen… Eredetileg csupán mozgásképtelenné tenné őket.

– Remélem, Draco nem látta ezt…– közölte Pansy kissé aggódva.

– Semmi esély arra, valaki előbb _„apá"_ -t kiáltott – jelentette ki Fred.

– Hagrid és Malfoy professzor úgy festenek, mint akik mindjárt elhányják magukat – közölte George.

Addig is a terem egy másik részében Piton végre magához tért sokkjából – Thalissa addig is ötven ponttal jutalmazta meg Colin Creeveyt, aki lefotózta a jelenetet –, s megindult Lucius felé.

– Filius próbáld megállítani azt az izét, amíg én kezelésbe veszem Luciust – jelentette ki Perselus, de azonnal megállt, amikor kollégái kissé rémült felhorkanásai ütötték meg a fülét. Nagyot nyelve óvatosan fölfelé tekintett, majd oldalra.

– Sajnálom, professzor! – közölte Frics óvatosan, látszott rajta, hogy szívesen cserélne bárkivel.

– Semmi gond Frics, nincs választásunk – nyögte a Bájitaltan tanár.

A következő jelenet láttán a diákok nagy része kiváló átváltozástani tehetséget mutatott be, amire McGalagony büszke lett volna… Igaz, ha talán nem tömeges vödör és papírzacskó kreálások lettek volna. S még a diákság átkozódott, hogy miért is ettek annyit. Addig is Lucius fagyos tekintetett vetett Fricsre, s nem emberi hangon felmordult. Nagy levegőt véve, és visszafojtva a tűzgolyót, mely kitöréssel fenyegetett, mialatt párja felé haladt. Mindenki elmenekült az útjából, de sajna nem jutott messzire. Hirtelen Dumbledore-ral találta magát szemben, aki fölfelé mutatott eredményesen lehűtve a sárkányt.

– Ugh…ezt nem kellene látnom…– nyögte Ron, míg mindenki bólintott.

– Akkor inkább most csukd be a szemeidet öcsikém, mert Piton éppen most találta szemben magát Trelawneyvel – figyelmeztette George, mire a csapat fele eltakarta a szemeit.

– Ugh…köszönöm, hála ennek a briliáns ötletnek életem végéig mentálisan sérült leszek –nyögte Ron kétségbeesetten.

– Nem egészen. Ha Piton és Malfoy professzor kiderítik, hogy ez az egész káosz a mi hibánk, akkor valószínűleg McGalagony is végez velünk – közölte Blaise, amikor az idős boszorkány felé mutatott, aki szúrós tekintetett dobott az ideges jósnőre.

– Kíváncsi vagyok, mi rosszabb. Ha átalakítanak valami undorítóvá, vagy ha bájital hozzávalót készítenek belőled – érdeklődte Fred ikertestvérétől.

– Nem is tudom, Fred, egyik opció sem túl kecsegtető.

Ez alatt Sybill gyorsan elmenekült Minerva közeléből, azonban hamar szemben találta magát sietségében új Jóslástan kollégájával, aki az egyik oszlop mellett állt, s persze az önfejű kis tárgy követte a hölgyet. Addig is Perselus egyik kezét óvatosan Minerva vállára helyezte.

– Isten hozott a klubban Minerva! – közölte a még mindig rosszulléttel küszködő boszorkánnyal.

– Na…nagyon vicces Perselus – morogta, viszont hirtelen gyengén felnevetet.

– Mi olyan vicces? – érdeklődte meg kíváncsian Perselus, s remélte, hogy Sybill nem hordoz semmilyen veszélyes fertőzést.

– Vess egy pillantást a fejünk fölé – közölte még mindig mosolyogva. Perselus kíváncsian követte az ujját, majd enyhén elmosolyodott.

– Ma este eddig te vagy a legjobb személy, akivel eddig ez az átkozott izé megtalált – közölte szintén egy kis mosollyal mialatt teljesen felsegítette a nőt.

– Szintén – felelte Minerva, de hirtelen odahajolt a másik füléhez. – Lucius nem lesz kissé féltékeny?

– Afelől ne aggódj, nem tűnt még fel, hogy téged tisztel? – súgta vissza szórakozottan a meglepett nőnek.

– Erről még tényleg nem tudtam.

– A Malfoyok igen furcsán fejeznek ki dolgokat. Jó magam legalább tízszer megátkoztam Luciust, mire rájöttem, hogy az idióta módszereivel próbál a barátom lenni – közölte szórakozottan. – Na gyere, legyünk túl rajta, s reménykedjünk benne, hogy a kis felelősségeink túlélik. – Mielőtt Minerva képes lett volna válaszolni a másik ajkai meggátolták azt. Ahogyan sejtették abban a pillanatban, amikor az ajkaik összeértek a Griffendél és Mardekár ház rémülten felhorkant.

– Uhm…szerintem most már próbáljuk megállítani a fagyöngyöt – jelentette ki Hermione óvatosan.

– Jó ötlet, viszont azzal sajnos várnunk kell…– hallotta hirtelen Pansy kissé remegő hangját maga mellől, nem kellet közölni, hogy mi a gond. A következő leveléből a szüleinek inkább kihagyja, hogy az első csókja egy lánnyal volt.

Félóra elteltével a Nagyterem kész káoszban volt, a diákság kétségbeesetten menekült a megvadult fagyöngy elől, míg a tanárok s a tettes kis csapat megkísérelték megállítani. A vadászat alatt több érdekes páros került a növényke alá. A legérdekesebbek: Dumbledore igazgató és McGalagony professzor. Az Átváltozástan mester, emellett még áldozattá vált Flitwick professzorral, Madam Hoochal, majd fel kellett vennie animágus alakját. Senki se várja el, hogy emberalakban fogja megpuszilni Miss Granger macskáját, míg Madam Pomfrey Bimba professzort kapta ki. Pansy már majdnem elkapta a fagyöngyöt, de hirtelen egy megszeppent Choval találta szemben magát. Eléggé meglepődött, amikor jó páran farkas füttyentést hallattak a látványtól. A hollóhátas lány meg Hermione Granger még nem is voltak annyira vészesek, de Ron Weasley? Pansy kezdte magát kissé rosszul érezni, nem mintha Ron szerencsésebb lett volna. Rendben a kishúgodat megcsókolni egy dolog, kicsit ciki viszont nem vészes, de Crackot? Merlin szerelmére, nem volt elég meginni azt az átkozott főzetet az ízével?! Úgy festett, sajnos nem. A förtelmes csók után Ron kétségbeesett futást indított a kijárat felé. A fenébe is az egész tervvel, éppen MOST SMÁROLTA LE CRACKOT! Hirtelen a vörös hajú nekifutott valami masszívnak s förtelmes rémülettel vette észre, hogy egyenesen Monstrónak szaladt neki, aki üres szemekkel bámult a fagyöngyre, mely gúnyosan lebeget kettejük fölött. A legfiatalabb Weasley fiú keservesen felnyögött, míg az ikrek keresztet vetettek testvérük felé. Hermione sem volt szerencsésebb, a vadászata alatt először Angelinával került a növény alá, s megesküdött volna rá, hogy George-ot hallotta fütyülni. A következő személy nagy sajnálatára Trelawney volt, aki úgy festett hirtelen megbékélt Firenzével, majd utána még Dobbyval is összefutott a büfésasztalnál, aminek majdnem nekiesett. Blaise személy szerint el volt, amikor Theoval találta magát a fogoly helyzetben, egészen addig, míg a másik meg nem súgta neki, hogy szex tilalma van két hónapig. Neville megkísérelte az elrejtőzést az asztal alatt – sokan csinálták ezt –, de hirtelen sikítani szeretett volna félelmében. Az összes jelenlévő személy közül pont a legnagyobb félelmével találta magát a fagyöngy alatt… Név szerint a Perselus Pitonnal.

– Mr. Longbottom, hagyja abba a remegést, és vegyen mély levegőt, mielőtt még egy infarktust kap itt nekem vagy hiperventilál. – Perselus unottan várta, hogy a fiú abbahagyja a remegést, legalább egy kicsit. – Most pedig essünk túl rajta! – parancsolta, de Neville teljesen lefagyott.

– Komolyan, Mr. Longbottom, ez már komolyan szánalmas – csattant fel hirtelen Lucius Malfoy bosszús hangja, amikor gyors léptekkel kettejük közé lépet, s hátrébb tolta a megszeppent fiút. – Így kell ezt csinálni.

– Erm…Lucius… _hmp_ – Viszont Perselus nem tudott ellenkezni, amikor párja követelőző ajkait érezte az övéin, Lucius karjai már rég a dereka köré fonódtak.

Szegény Neville csupán hitetlenkedve s rémülten pislogott maga elé, míg a többiek kétségbeesetten rohangáltak jobbra-balra, vagy éppen a fagyöngyre vadásztak. Addig is a káosz közepén két tizenöt éves fiú állt egymás mellett, a növény őket egyáltalán nem vette figyelembe.

– Uhm…Malfoy, ne érts most félre, de nem gondolod, hogy az apád kissé túlzottan élvezi a csókot Pitonnal? – kérdezte Harry óvatosan, mialatt a két férfit figyelte.

– Apa ezt gyakran csinálja a keresztapámmal. Egyszer kiskoromban megérdeklődtem az okát anyámtól. Ő csupán mosolyogva közölte velem, hogy ne aggódjak Piton az apám legjobb barátja, így ez normális – válaszolta a szőke fiú, mialatt vállat vont, ő már ezt látta elég alkalommal, így nem zavarta.

– Erm…akkor örülök, hogy az ellenséged vagyok…– felelte Harry, de nem értette, hogy miután szavai elhagyták ajkait, miért érzett szúrást a szívében. Nem is vette észre, hogy Draco összerezzent, majd elindult a Nagyterem kijárata felé, a másik két lépéstávolságra követte.

Kiérve a teremből, lassan haladtak egymás mellett síri csöndben. Az út az elágazásig rövid volt, azonban úgy tetszet, mintha órák óta úton lennének. Elérve oda ismét furcsa csöndben álltak egymással szemben.

– Hát…akkor erm…jó éjt…– nyögte ki Harry a tarkóját vakargatva.

– Ah…igen, jó éjt…

Majd ezzel sarkon fordultak, s elindultak a saját hálótermeik irányába. Mialatt eltérő útjaikon haladtak, hirtelen megtorpantak, amikor egy meglepő gondolat ütötte fel a fejét elméjükben. _MIÉRT AKARTAK BÚCSÚCSÓKOT ADNI A MÁSIKNAK?!_

Perselus lakosztályának ajtaja kicsapódott, és három fáradt professzor támolygott be rajta. Ketten lerogytak a tűzhely előtti karosszékekbe, míg Piton az egyik bájital szekrényéhez lépett, kivéve három fiolát. Átadva kettőt ő maga is leült a harmadikkal.

– Ugh…sohasem hittem volna, hogy tanárnak lenni ennyire kemény munka, és hogy a Roxfort tényleg ilyen katasztrofális volt…– nyögte az idősebb Malfoy, mialatt a homlokát masszírozta.

– Hidd el Lucius, ha ez tényleg így lenne, én már biztosan nem itt tanítanék…– válaszolta Perselus.

– Én pedig már rég nyugdíjba vonultam volna…

Mindhárom professzor fáradtan felnyögött, ez volt eddig a leghektikusabb karácsonyi ünnepségük, még a Trimágus Tusa sem volt ennyire hektikus. Négy komplett órába és számtalan véletlenszerű csókokba telt a tanári kar számára, míg kontrol alá tudták vonni a helyzetet. Ezután jött a háromórás nyugtatgatás a Házvezető tanárok részéről a megrémült diákjaik felé, majd zárásul az igazgató kétórás letolásával. Túlzottan lestrapáltak voltak fizikálisan és mentálisan ahhoz, hogy észrevegyék a teremben rejtőzködő fekete kutyát.

Sirius Black képtelen volt megbékélni a gondolattal, hogy a keresztfia valaha is együtt legyen egy Malfoyjal. Cissy házassága Luciussal bőven elég volt számára, így tervbe vette, hogy meggátolja a kapcsolatot. Volt rá bő hat hónapja, hogy felkészüljön, az első küldetése a kiosonás volt régi szülőházából. Nagy szerencséje volt. Mordon éppen távol volt, Tonks elrángatta Remust a karácsonyi vásárra – a párja másképpen könnyen észrevette volna… átkozott farkas ösztönök –, Molly pedig éppen karácsonyi nagysütést csinált Narcissával. A két nő ijesztő gyorsasággal vált legjobb barátnővé férjeik meglepetésére. Sirius visszafojtott egy nevetést, majd megkísérelt kiosonni Perselus lakosztályából. Túl veszélyes lett volna az igazgatói irodába érkeznie a hopp-porral. Pechére McGalagonynak túl gyakran kellett foglalkoznia a bajkeverő kvartettjével, így még fádtan is kiszúrta.

– Ne olyan gyorsan, Mr. Black! – Sirius összerezzent, majd lassan megfordult. Furcsán érezte magát régi Házvezető tanárának látványától, aki pálcával a kezében mosolygott rá. És persze, hogy a két mardekáros is ott vigyorgott, kicsit sem javított a közérzetén.

– Ki hitte volna? Minerva, belőled egy csodálatos mardekáros lett volna – közölte Lucius, érezhető volt a hangjából, hogy erősen próbált nem nevetni.

– Black, szerintem meg kéne látogatnod Hagrid kunyhóját, Agyar biztosan el lenne ragadtatva egy ilyen bájos látogatótól.

Sirius kutyaszemei csupán pislogtak, mialatt agya felfogta az információkat. Lucius úgy döntött, hogy segédkezik felesége unokatestvérének, és transzfigurált neki egy tükröt. Sirius egy kétségbeesett vonyítást hallatott – a Roxfortban sokan pánikolva néztek szét –, amikor észrevette, hogy csodás animágus alakja hirtelen rózsaszín pudlira váltott. Gyorsan visszaalakult emberi alakjába, megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett, viszont a három tanár még mindig vigyorgott.

– Perselus, sajnálom, hogy zavarom, de Siri….– Remus hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor tekintete párjára szegeződött, szemei kitágultak.

– Uh…Remy…– Sirius kezdett aggódni, ami rosszabb lett, amikor a vérfarkas hirtelen hisztérikus nevetőrohamban tört ki.

– S…Siri…a…a hajad…– nyögte ki nevetés közben.

Sirius csupán értetlenül pislogott, majd megragadta a tükröt és beletekintett…

– _A GYÖNYÖRŰ HAJAM MÉG MINDIG BOLYHOS ÉS RÓZSASZÍN!_

Két órával a hangos sikoly általi hirtelen ébresztés után a diákok ismét nyugovóra tértek, hogy kipihenjék az eseménydús ünnepség fáradalmait. Két eltérő hálóteremben is ugyanez volt a helyzet, viszont Harry és Draco számára ezt könnyebb volt mondani, mint megtenni. Álmukban most egy völgyben lelték magukat. Minden sötét volt körülöttük, hirtelen ezüstös fény vette körül őket, fellebbentve az árnyak által font fátylat.

Hirtelen két tinédzser ült fel az ágyában, izzadságtól borítva, szívverésük s légzésük szapora volt. Ez tényleg nem lehetet igaz. Harry hirtelen a sebhelyéhez kapott, amikor fájdalom nyilallt át testén –Voldemort igen örült valaminek –, s nem is sejtette, hogy Draco is érezte fájdalmát

Addig is egy roskadozó ódon házban rideg kacaj járta be az elhagyatott folyosókat. A tűzhely előtt egy sápadt bőrű alak nevetett, kígyószerű arcán torz szórakozottság.

– Végre rájöttem! Végre rájöttem, hogyan kaparinthatom meg Pottert, s fizethetem vissza folytonos megaláztatásaimat a kölyöknek! – harsogta győzedelmesen. – Bellatrix! Greyback! Jöjjetek elébem tüstént!


	4. III. Fejezet

„ _Ezüst fényed lebbentse fel a fátylat, epedező szívem kérlel, arcát kutató szemem immár, végre had lássa."_

Másnap reggel mindkét fiú hálás volt, hogy nem kellett órákra menniük, vagy nagyon elhagyni a klubhelységeiket. Most, hogy végre látták, kivel is álmodtak minden este a nyár kezdete óta, az érzéseik teljesen a fejük tetejére álltak. Igaz, meglehet, hogy az álmok idegesítők voltak, de mégis hordoztak egy bizonyos megnyugtató, hovatartozási érzést magukban. Tényleg tartozhat az ember az ellenségéhez ilyen módon? Természetesen mindketten ismerték a mondást; _„Tartsd a barátaidat közel, de az ellenségeidet még közelebb."_ – Viszont ez már nevetséges volt!

Draco egymagában ült az Asztronómia torony tetején. Előtte a lenyugvó nap fényei színesre festették az eget és a csillogó havat. A levegő kellemesen hűvös volt, s lassan a Hold is kezdett előbújni a csillagok társaságában. Gondolkodnia kellett, s ez a hely tökéletes volt rá. A tegnapi álom óta egyre több kérdés kavargott a fejében, de most, hogy sikeresen szerzett válaszokat, nem tudta hogyan is reagáljon rájuk. Ma délután felkereste Luna Lovegoodot, s magával vitte az egyik elhagyatott folyosóra, hogy beszélgethessenek, de amit a lány közölt vele, az teljesen ledöbbentette. Azt állította, hogy ők ketten sárkányok leszármazottai apáik vérvonala által, s hogy életükben két párt választanak. Draco éppen abban a korban volt, a lány szerint, hogy első párját kiválassza, ezért vannak az álmok. Bármilyen más esetben rávágná ugyanazt, amit az egész diákság hitt, hogy a lány kissé bolond, de akkor miért adtak szavai annyi választ kérdéseire? Hirtelen a kirakós teljesen összeállt. Az apja és keresztapjának szoros, majdnem hogy szerető kapcsolata, a furcsa álmai, melyekben sárkány szárnyai és farka volt, családja furcsa viselkedése, az apja itt léte, a tűz, melyet kreált… Minden teljesen világossá vált. Az eddigi élete csupán egy gondos színjáték volt, mert ő nem ember…

…hanem sárkány…

Szürke szemei lassan felszegeződtek az egyre sötétülő égboltra, lehelete párává változott a decemberi éjben. A levegő meglehetősen hűvössé vált mostanra, a Hold hideg fénye felerősödött, de ő mégsem fázott. Úgy festett, hogy megvolt annak az előnye, ha az ember saját szervezete képes lángokat kreálni. A csöndet hirtelen hó ropogása törte meg, de nem kellett megfordulnia, ösztönösen megérezte, ki közeledik feléje. Szemei nem mozdultak az égről, amikor a másik letelepedett mellé.

– Malfoy, beszélnünk kell!– jelentette ki Harry. Az igazat megvallva kissé furcsán érezte magát, s megesküdött volna rá, hogy az este folyamán keresztapja kiáltozásait hallotta.

– Sárkány vagyok – hangzott a szimpla válasz, tekintete nem hagyta el eredeti pozícióját.

– Tudod… Várj egy percet… MI VAGY!? – tört ki Harryből, amikor leesett neki, hogy a másik mit is mondott.

– Jól hallottad Potter, nem vagyok ember – felelte Draco végre a másikra tekintve.

– De…de ez meg hogyan lehetséges? – Kissé összezavarodott, már látott sárkányokat, de azok nemigen viselkedtek emberek módjára.

– Az őseim egy része sárkány volt, az apám is az, hasonlóan Lovegoodhoz, az apjához és az új professzorhoz is – közölte Draco nyugodt hangon, furcsa módon már egyáltalán nem lelte furcsának a gondolatot. Jobban belegondolva, teljesen megnyugtató volt az érzés, hogy nincsen semmi gond vele.

– Eh…uhm…ez érdekes…– Harry erre tényleg nem tudott mit mondani, de szerencséjére nem is kellett.

– Csupán nem rég szereztem tudomást róla Lovegoodól. Úgy fest, az én családomban ez egy féltett titok egy bizonyos korig. Minden sárkány élete során két párt választ az oldalára. Egy hímet és egy nőstényt. Magától a sárkány alap nemétől függ, hogy melyik társ lesz az első, melyet fiatalkorában választanak, meg majd később a másodikat. A kötelék a társak között igen erős, képesek érezni a másik érzéseit, fájdalmait, meg tudják osztani erejüket, és ha a sárkány meghal, társai is vele pusztulnak. Ez fordítva is így van – magyarázta nyugodt hangon.

– Hogyan válasszák meg? – érdeklődte Harry, mialatt agya végigdolgozta magát az információkon.

– Uhm…Potter, mond csak, voltak az elmúlt időben a normálnál szokatlanabb álmaid? –Draco erre fel akart nevetni, a fiúnak kiborító álmai voltak – Amikben én is jelen voltam? – Harry vissza akart szólni, de észrevette, hogy a kérdés egy cseppnyi gúnyt sem hordozott, csupán bizonytalanságot.

– Az igazat megvallva…–A smaragdzöld szemek hirtelen kitágultak a felismeréstől, hitetlenkedve tekintett ezüstszínűekbe. – Könyörgöm, ne mond, hogy…

– De…uhm…úgy fest, te vagy az első társam… – A feketehajú hitetlenkedő pillantásokat vetett a másikra, majd hisztérikus nevetőrohamban tört ki. – Nagyon vicces, Potter! – morogta a fiatal Malfoy, rosszallóan tekintve a fiúra, aki már a hátán feküdt a nevetéstől.

– S…sajnálom, de…de ez tú…túl nevetséges…ú…úgy értem, te…te és én…– Harry még életében nem nevetett ilyen jót, de hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor valami aranyszínű csapott mellette a hóba. – Mi…mi a…

– Potter, én nem viccelek…– felelte vigyorogva Draco, farka felemelkedve vállmagasságba, mint valami aranyszínű kígyó. Harry tág szemekkel nézett az embereknél nem igen általános végtagról a fiú vigyorgó arcába.

– Te nem vicceltél…

– Hidd el nekem, van jobb dolgom is, mint azt állítani, hogy a párod akarok lenni – felelte sértődötten, majd elfordult.

– Uhm…sajnálom, de ez az egész helyzet…– fenébe, tényleg magával kellett volna hoznia Hermionét.

– Nekem mondod? Az egész életem teljesen felfordult ezzel, nem is tudom, hogy az apám, hogyan boldogul. – Hosszú csönd borult kettejükre.

Draco ismét a holdat bámulta, míg Harry gondolataiba süllyedt. Ez egyszerre túl sok információ volt a számára, de kissé megmagyarázná az álmokat és a furcsa érzéseket is, melyek benne kavarogtak. Mialatt ott üldögélt Dracoval, csöndbe burkolózva, gondolatai hirtelen visszatévedtek arra a nyári napra, amikor dementor támadás érte őt és unokatestvérét.

– Malfoy, mi az apád patrónusa? – kérdezte hirtelen, meglepve a másikat.

– Heh? Egy páva, viszont igen ritkán hívja elő. Halálfalóként nem tűnt volna jó ötletnek felfednie másoknak, hogy képes rá – közölte Draco nem igen értve, hogy Harry mire akar kilyukadni. Amikor Harry meglepődötten tekintett rá, csupán még jobban összezavarodott. –Mégis, mire akarsz kilyukadni ezzel a kérdéssel?

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy egy páva? – kérdezősködött tovább.

– Csak tudom, hogy mi az apám patrónusa.

– Hmm…akkor, amikor a nyáron két dementor támadt meg az apád patrónusát láttam – jelentette ki Harry, még mindig meglepődve, hogy Lucius Malfoy volt az, aki akkoriban a segítségére sietett.

– Ugh…csodás! Akkor nem csoda, hogy úgy éreztem magam, mintha egy dementor közelében lettem volna – nyögte Draco, mialatt rosszalló tekintetett vetett Harryre, aki csupán meglepődve bámult rá.

– Mi a gond?

– Te és hihetetlen képességed, hogy egyik halálos szituációból a másikba kerülj egy napon a halálom lesz…– morogta, míg Harry csupán pislogott.

– Az ugye feltűnt, hogy még mindig élek igaz? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Szerinted ez nekem elég megnyugtató?

– Draco nyugodj le, minden rendben lesz, itt van Dumbledore és a Rend is, hogy megállítsuk Voldemortot. – Draco farka tett idegesen összerezzent, majd gazdája ölébe helyezkedett, amikor egy szó hirtelen megragadta a figyelmét.

– Miféle Rend? – Ez volt az egyik olyan dolog, amire még nem sikerült választ kapnia. Az egyik este hallotta édesanyját megemlíteni valamilyen rendet, de keresztapja suttogásra intette őket.

– Uhm…– Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy szabad e beszélnie a Rendről, de tekintettel a legutóbbi eseményekre, s hogy úgy festett, a Malfoy család is az ő oldalukon áll rendben van. Tudod a Rend, teljes nevén a Főnix Rendje, és Dumbledore alapította meg, mint egy titkos ellenállási csoportot Voldemort ellen. A szüleim, Neville szülei, a professzoraink, Remus és Sirius is a tagjai közé tartoznak és…uhm…Piton kémként dolgozik…– Az utolsó nevet óvatosan említette meg, az évek folyamán könnyen kivette, hogy Malfoy erősen kötődött a Bájital tanárhoz. Kicsit aggódni kezdett, amikor a másik mozdulatlanul bámult rá. –Erm…Malfoy…– Semmi válasz. – Draco, jól vagy?

– MIT JELENTSEN AZ, HOGY A KERESZTAPÁMNAK KÉMKÉNT KELL TEVÉKENYKEDNIE ANNÁL A PSZICHOPATÁNÁL?! – Harry nem is tudta, hogy valaki lehet ilyen hangos és… Draco szájának két oldalán tűz csapott ki?

– Erm…Draco, kérlek nyugodj meg!– Rendben, a másik tényleg egy sárkány az már biztos. Draco még teljes öt percig tombolt, majd ismét lehuppant a hóra.

– Nem hiszem el, a keresztapám élete már így is életveszélyes, de ezzel még rosszabb a dolog. Kész csoda, hogy még él! – morgolódta. Harry személy szerint megértette, ő is folyton aggódik Siriusért, viszont a férfi kissé nagyobb biztonságban van, mint Piton az is igaz.

– Erm…igen, de nem tudom az okát, hogy miért lett a Rend kémje. – Ez igaz volt, annyit tudott, hogy Piton biztosan Halálfaló volt, de miért állt át?

– Majd kiderítem –jelentette ki Draco, majd vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy lenyugodjon. – A párok közötti kötelék kialakulását nem lehet meggátolni, de mivel az első társam vagy, kissé szabadabb leszel. Eleve látod ezt a keresztapámnál is.

– Uhm…az igaz, egyébként édesanyád hogyan viseli?

– Írtam neki és megérdeklődtem, bár régen sem látszott rajta, hogy zavarná. A levelében elmondta, hogy amikor családjaik kijelentették az eljegyzést apa és Perselus mindenről tájékoztatták. Elhiheted, hogy először nem hitt nekik, azután pedig kiakadt, de azóta eléggé megbékélt vele, és még szórakoztatónak is találja.

– Uhum…és a barátaid tudják már? – Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a barátainak nevezheti e Draco csoportját. Egy pillanat mióta használja Malfoy keresztnevét a gondolataiban?

– Még nem tudják, a sárkány dolgot valószínűleg eléggé jól fogják fogadni, de azt, hogy veled leszek együtt…Uhm…Egy figyelmeztetés: Pansy tud pár igen fájdalmas átkot…

– Erm…kösz, Hermione is…uh…ez fájni fog, ha érezzük a másik fájdalmait – jelentette ki Harry, s kirázta a hideg a gondolattól.

– Nekem mondod? Grangernek hihetetlenül erős jobb horga van. Egyébként, mondta neked eddig valaki, hogy kiborító álmaid vannak?

– Hidd el, volt már pár érdekes, de mostanában Voldemorttal kerülök kapcsolatba ami, nem túl kellemes – jelentette ki nevetve Harry, amire az ifjú sárkány csupán felnyögött.

– Csodás…ingyen szappanoperába illő jelenetet adtam a világ legsötétebb varázslójának…– Pár perc elteltével mindketten nevetni kezdtek a mondat humorán. Pillanatok múlva belül végre lenyugodtak, s Harrynek eszébe jutott egy kérdés, amit mindig is fel akart tenni.

– Egy kérdésem még mindig lenne.

– Hmm?

– Tudom, hogy sok aranyvérű család a Weasleyket vérárulóknak kiáltotta ki, de az apád, mintha mégjobban utálná Mr. Weasleyt.

– Ez egyszerű. Az egész egy incidenshez köthető tíz évvel ezelőttről. Apa akkor végzett az egyik ügyével, amikor a folyosón összetalálkozott Weasley apjával és…uhm…megtámadta egy komplett elvarázsolt konyha szett. Lábasok, tányérok, poharak, kanalak, villák, kések, fakanalak, só- és borsszóró, egy húsklopfoló, és egy nyársvilla. Apa egy hetet a Szent Mungóban töltött. – Mialatt Draco mesélt, Harry megpróbált nem nevetni a képen, ami megjelent elméjében Mr. Malfoyról, mialatt rohangál a Minisztériumban egy konyhaszettel a nyomában, Mr. Weasley meg utána.

– Nálatok mindenki ennyire haragtartó?

– Eh?

– Úgy értem, Piton nem bír engem az apám és Sirius miatt. Az apád pedig még mindig haragszik Mr. Weasleyre…– Harry hirtelen elnémult – …Egy pillanat, ugye Piton nem sárkány? – Harry kissé aggódott a választól, ugyanis Pitont simán be tudná helyezni egy Magyar Menydörgőnek.

– Tudtommal ember – felelte a másik felhúzott szemöldökkel, amikor a mellette ülő megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett.

Ezután ismét csönd ölelte körbe őket, a légkör szokatlan, de mégis kellemes nyugalmát egyikőjük sem kívánta megtörni. Így csupán ott ültek csendben az Asztronómiai torony tetején a csillagos téli égbolt alatt. Egy kis idő elteltével, Harry azonban megérezte a decemberi éjszaka fagyos fogait, melyek hatására akaratlanul is megborzongott.

– Szerintem inkább menjünk be, mielőtt még megfázol – közölte Draco, mialatt felállt és lesöpörte a havat köpenyéről, majd kinyújtotta a kezét Harry felé.

– Rendben – válaszolta a fekete hajú, majd kisebb tétovázás után elfogadta a felé kitartott kezet.

– Emellett még kissé várjunk a hír közlésével a baráti részlegeinknek, míg…uhm…képesek vagyunk először kettőnk között tisztázni a helyzetet. – Draco ajkain a mosoly nem hordozott semmi gúnyt, csupán szórakozottságot.

– Szerintem is így kéne – válaszolta Harry, amikor egy hópihe hullott még mindig összefonódott kezeikre. Feltekintve az égre észrevették, hogy ismét elkezdett havazni.

Két újabb hónap repült el kisebb órai balesetekkel, titkos találkozókkal a Rend tagjai között, a barátok szervezkedéseivel és Draco edzésével. Lucius elkezdte fiát repülni tanítani, és bánni a tüzével, míg Perselus, Remus, és a többi beavatott tanár segítségével –Dumbledore szokása szerint nem látta okát a segítségre – folytonosan meghiúsították Sirius terveit. Az idő teltével Pansy és Hermione között szoros barátság alakult ki társaik nagy meglepetésére. Emellett Neville, Ginny, Nott, Crack és Monstro is be lettek avatva a tervbe, de eddig mindegyik kudarcra volt ítélve. A fagyöngy fiaskót senki sem akarta megismételni, ezért más megközelítést választottak. Egyik tervük egy romantikus szcenárió kreálása volt, ami csupán annyiban hibázott, hogy a terembe véletlenségből Bimba és Flitwick professzor lépett be egy megbeszélés végett. Az meglehet, hogy a teremben gyertyafényes vacsora volt, rózsák, lágy zene, kényelmes ágy, viszont képtelenek voltak elhagyni a termet. Enyhén szólva ciki volt elmagyarázniuk a két professzornak, hogy pontosan mit is akartak elérni ezzel. Egy másik terv is félresikerült, aminek eredményeként Perselus és Lucius két napon keresztül antiszerelem bájitalokat kényszerültek főzni a fél iskolának.

Addig is Harry és Draco megkísérelték valahogyan dűlőre hozni jövőbeli kapcsolatukat. Senki sem várhatta el tőlük, hogy ellenségekből hirtelen egy pármodellé alakulnak, de megkísérelték a másik elfogadását. Más szóval ez jó pár óra hosszas beszélgetést jelentett esténként a Csillagászati torony tetején, a Szükség Szobájában, vagy a bagolyházban Harry egyszerűen minden este felöltötte apja láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét, majd elment Dracoért. Az egyik ilyen későesti beszélgetés eredménye volt, hogy a családtagokra terelődött a szó. Harry szerzett pár plusz infót a szüleiről – Jamesről igen kevés pozitívat, Siriust már ne is említsük –, és majdnem infarktust kapott, amikor megtudta, hogy édesanyja és Piton legjobb barátok voltak egy jó darabig, és hogy már a Roxfort előtt is ismerték egymást. Az elidegenedésük okát Draco sajna nem tudta, mivel keresztapja ilyenkor csupán komoran nézett, míg apja haragosan mormolt valamit az orra alatt. Harry emellett igen meglepődött azon, hogy a Malfoyok, legalább is a jelenlegiek, nem is voltak annyira szörnyűségesek. Igaz, az viszont meglepte, amikor megtudta, hogy a Dursley család még a Malfoy családot is toppolta fiuk elkényeztetésében. Dracót nem pakolták teli ajándékokkal, s még a háztartásban is voltak kisebb feladatai. Az utóbbi információra mutatott reakciója, végül eljuttatta őket a Dursley családról való beszámoláshoz. Így most itt ült kissé rémülten tekintve Dracóra, akinek hártyás szárnyai széttárva, hosszú farka idegesen mozgott, mint egy ostor, sápadt kezeit, hosszú éles karmok díszelegtek, szemei aranyszínűekké váltak, s szájából ismét lángok csaptak ki, míg halálos fenyegetéseket mondott ki a Dursleyokra. Harry mentálisan felnyögött, ha belegondol, hogy eddig még csupán annyit tisztáztak le, hogy tizenegy éves koráig a lépcső alatti gardróbban aludt…

Draco nyugodtan álldogált az Asztronómiai torony tetején, nemrég végzett egy újabb edzéssel apja felügyelete alatt. A kora tavaszi levegő frissnek érződött körülötte a csöndes éjszakában. Kissé fáradt volt, de szokásává vált, hogy minden gyakorlása után feljön ide egy kis ideig. Mialatt itt állt kifinomult érzékei kivettek valamit a levegőben, már nem volt egyedül…

Harry éppen a Griffendél klubhelységében ült barátai körében, amikor hirtelen éles fájdalom csapott át a testén, mintha Crutio bűbájt érezné újra, mint azon a förtelmes éjszakán, emellett a sebhelye is ismét égetni kezdett. Nem sikított kínjában, valami próbálta visszafojtani benne a fájdalmat, mely ezer izzó késre emlékeztette. Támolyogva felállt karosszékéből, gondolataiban csupán egy dolgot ismételgetett _„Draco…"_. Gyomra görcsbe rándult, valami történt, minden áron szólnia kellett a professzoroknak. Nehezére esett a járás, szédült, de legalább a fájdalom nem volt annyira vészes, Draco próbálta védeni. A fenébe is!

– Harry, mi a gond? – Hermione hangja aggódó volt.

– Ugh…be…beszélnem kell McGalagonnyal…– Torka száraz volt.

– Veled tartunk – ugrott fel Ginny egyből Hermione oldalán segítve neki kitámogatni Harryt. Ron, az ikrek és Neville sietősen követték őket.

McGalagonyt az irodájában találták meg, amikor éppen könyveket szortírozott teljes nyugalomban. Az ajtó nyílására tekintete a kis csapatra esett, s egyből rossz előérzet kerítette hatalmába, amikor megpillantotta Harryt. A fiú sápadt volt, reszketett, homlokán izzadságcseppek ragyogtak a gyertyafényben.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte, mialatt Harryhez sietett.

– Professzor, Draco bajban van! – tört ki Harryből, mielőtt még bárki tudott volna válaszolni.

– Ettől tartottam, Miss. Weasley, menjen és szóljon Madam Pomfreynak, hogy siessen az igazgatói irodába, Mr Weasley önök menjenek a tanáriba majd és hívják a többi tanárt oda. utasította a gyerekeket, hangjában idegességgel.

– Professzor?

– Ne most, Miss Weasley! - S ezzel kisietett az irodájából.

Egy óra elteltével a kis csapat, amihez a mardekáros csapatocska is csatlakozott, a tanári kar, és Főnix Rendjének egy kiválasztott csoportja ott álltak az igazgatói irodában. Az ajtó hirtelen kicsapódott, s Lucius lépet be rajta, arca sápadtabb volt a szokásosnál, de szemeiben harag lángolt, mögötte Piton, McGalagony és Arkhon léptek be, arcukon komor kifejezés ült. Az idősebb Malfoy senki másra nem figyelve odarontott Dumbledore asztalához.

– Csupán egy, kis kérdésem van…MAGA SZENILIS VÉN FRÁTER! MIT ÉRT AZALATT, HOGY MEGVÉDENI VALAKIT! AZ ASZTRONÓMIAI TORONY TETEJÉN VÉR VAN! A FIAM VÉRE! – ordította nem emberi hangerővel, azonban mégis lehetett hallani a rémült felnyögéseket. Molly magához húzta Narcissát. A két nő hamar összebarátkozott, miután rájöttek, hogy számukra mennyi mindent is jelentenek a családjaik. Molly tudta, min megy keresztül Narcissa, s a törékeny nő számára még rosszabb volt, mert Draco volt az egyedüli gyermeke.

– Lucius, tudom, hogy most ideges vagy, de képesek vagyunk megoldást találni a gondra –felelte Dumbledore, és többeknek ugyanaz a kérdés futott át a fején. _„Dumbledore most megőrült?"_

– MEGOLDANI?! MEGOLDANI?! DRACÓT AZ, AZ ELMEBETEG SZAJHA, KIT A SÓGORNŐMNEK KELL NEVEZNEM, VITTE EL ÉS AZ A TÚLMÉRETEZETT SZADISTA KORCS GREYBECK! – Narcissa erre felsikoltott, és hisztérikus sírásba tört ki, most már Tonks is nyugtatgatta nagynénjét, de remegett a félelemtől, Sirius Remus kezét szorította. – ELÁRULTAM AZT AZ ELMEBETEGET, HOGY MEGVÉDJEM A CSALÁDOMAT, AZT REMÉLTEM, ÍGY BIZTONSÁGBAN LESZNEK. MINTHA NEM LENNE ELÉG, HOGY PERSELUS ÉLETÉT MÁR ELÉGGÉ KOCKÁRA TETTE, ÉN IS KÉMKEDTEM A RENDJÉNEK. A FIAM VÉDELMÉÉRT. – Mindenki tett egy nagy lépést hátra remegve, az egy dolog, hogy sokan még sohasem látták a férfit ennyire kiborulni, de más is történt. Luciusnál megjelentek szárnyai, farka éles csattanó zajt hallatott, amikor a padlóra csapott, karmai mély nyomokat vájtak az asztalba.

– Uhm… Mi a fene történik itt…? – érdeklődte meg Ron idegesen.

– MONDJON NEKEM EGY JÓ OKOT, AMI MOST ELÉG INDOK LENNE, HOGY NE TÉPJEM SZÉT MAGÁT ÉS GYÚJTSAM FEL A MARADVÁNYAIT!

– Szerintem itt az idő, hogy közölje velük a próféciát is – hangzott hirtelen Perselus hangja.

– Miféle prófécia? – kérdezte Bill.

– Valami, amit még régen Sybill mondott, egyike a ritka igazi jóslatainak. Ez volt az oka, hogy azon a sorsdöntő estén Lily és James életüket vesztették, míg Mr. Longbottom szüleit az őrületbe kínozták Crutióval. – Erre sokan a fiatalok közül sokkoltan tekintettek Nevillre.

– Perselus, még ni…

– Ó, szerintem, itt az idő…– sziszegte Lucius fagyosan, és Charlie felismerte a tartásán, hogy támadás előtt áll.

– Rendben – felelte Dumbledore sóhajtva. – _„Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött…azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt…A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik…Az Egyetlent, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött, a hetedik hónap halála szüli…"_

Síri csönd hullott az irodára, mialatt a jóslat baljós szavai teljesen betöltötték azt. Szóval ez volt az, ez volt az ok, hogy Voldemort miért akarta Harry életét, ezért vált árvává és ezért kellett minden nyáron a Dursley családnál szenvednie. Sirius hirtelen nagyon gyengének érezte magát, miért nem tudta Dumbledore ezt elmondani a Rendnek vagy legalább azoknak, akiket érintett. Minerva csupán nehezen fogta vissza magát attól, hogy ne kezdjen el kiabálni Dumbledore-ral, volt egy jó sejtése, hogy miért neki kellett elmondania a próféciát, még akkor is, ha Perselus is ismerte. Narcissa még mindig sírt, míg Harry fagyos tekintettel nézet Dumbledore-ra, véletlenségből nem lett volna ez egy igen fontos információ, amiről tudnia kéne?

– Miért nem lepődök meg azon, hogy Griffendélesek lesznek végül ennek a világnak a veszte. Eleve nem így kezdődött a dolog? Griffendél Godric csodás félreértésének és makacsságának hála, két ház évezredek óta háborúban áll, na meg a Nagyúr születése, mivel Mardekárt száműzte, így társai magukra maradtak…– morogta Lucius.

– Társai? – kérdezte Rémszem ellőre lépve.

– Ahogyan említettem a Nagyúr őse, Mardekár Malazár vére által, szintén egy sárkány, egy Quetzal Coatel, hogy pontosabb legyek, Griffendél és Hollóhati Hedwig voltak a társai. – Azok akik tudták, hogy Lucius mit beszél, kissé lesápadtak a tudattól, hogy Griffendél és Mardekár együtt voltak. Harry ezt csupán kissé ironikusnak érezte aggodalma és haragja mellett.

– Rendben, szerintem hagyjuk a fecsegést és kezdjünk tervezni, mert rohamosan fogyunk az időből. Tom holtan akarja Mr. Pottert, s tudja, hogyha megöli Lucius fiókáját a kötelékük már elég erős ahhoz, hogy mindét fiút a halálba rántsa! – csattant fel Arkhon hangja mialatt az ajtóban állt Lunával az oldalán, álmatag arckifejezésnek semmi nyoma már vonásain.

Azon az éjszakén, miután a felnőttek ágyba zavarták a fiatalabbakat, míg ők megbeszélik a következő lépéseket, Harry képtelen volt aludni. Érezte a Crutio átkot gyengén átfutni a testén, forró lángokat érzett a hátán, majd mintha teste különböző részeibe rideg fémkampók ágyazódtak volna. Felülve az ágyában biztos volt benne, hogy nem vesztegetheti itt az idejét. Dracónak szüksége volt rá, az elmúlt hónapokban Harry megismerhette a valódi személyt az álarc mögött. Kimászva az ágyból, sietősen felöltözött, felkapta pálcáját, apja köpenyét és már éppen a seprűje felé nyúlt, amikor szárnycsapások zaja ütötte meg a fülét. Az ablakhoz lépve kissé hátrahőkölt, amikor megpillantott egy thestralt az ablak előtt. Óvatosan odalépett az ablakhoz, mialatt szemei továbbra is az állatra szegeződtek. Nem tudta pontosan, hogy miért, de olyan érzése volt, hogy azért van itt, hogy segítsen. Nem Hagrid mondta, hogy kiváló a szaglásuk és Mr. Malfoy azt mondta, hogy vért találtak a torony tetején. Döntése biztos tudatában Harry óvatosan kimászott a thestral hátára.

– Kérlek, vigyél el Dracóhoz. – Majd ezzel útnak indultak az éjszakában.

Három órával Harry távozása után Hermione lépett be a fiúk hálótermébe. Aggódott Harry miatt, miután Luna adott nekik egy kisebb magyarázatott a dolgok állásáról, de amikor megpillantotta az üres ágyat aggodalma megkétszereződött. Sietősen Ron és Neville ágyaihoz sietett, és felrázta őket.

– Ngh…Mione, mi van ilyen korán? – nyögte Ron fáradtan, míg Neville megpróbált visszaaludni.

– Ron, Neville, Harrynek nyoma veszett, s szerintem Dracót ment megmenteni. Öltözzetek fel gyorsan, és keltsétek fel az ikreket, én Ginnyért megyek. – Majd ezzel kiviharzott a szobából.

Negyedóra elteltével a hat fős kis csapat óvatosan osont végig a kastély folyosóin, amikor nagy meglepetésükre egy ismerős öt fős Mardekár csapatott pillantottak meg.

– Látom, hasonló ötletünk támadt – közölte Pansy, viszont bárki ki tudta venni a hangjából, hogy nemrég sírt, még ha arcán ez már nem látszott.

– Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy a barátainknak baja essék! – vágta rá Ginny.

– Mi pedig nem engedhetjük, hogy egy halom gyerek egymagában vágjon neki ennek az útnak, olyasmi ellen, amit nem ismernek – hangzott egy hang a sötétből, meglepve mindenkit. Feltekintve a lépcsőre kikerekedett szemekkel vették észre Mr. és Mrs. Malfoyt, akik Piton társaságában álltak ott.

– Uhm… Mi…

– Uh… Tudja professzor mi csupán…

– Nincs idő magyarázkodni, képtelenek lennénk lebeszélni titeket, úgyhogy indulás! – szólt Lucius, míg elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn sietve.

A reggel a szokásosnál lassabban jött el a mágikus iskolára, mint szokásos volt, de tekintettel az elmúlt este eseményeire. Dumbledore tett egy rövid utat a Főnix Rendjéhez, amikor a konyhából ismerős zaj csapta meg a fülüket. Alig pár percen belül egy zaklatott Minerva McGalagony rontott be lihegve.

– Albus, baj van! – hangja ideges volt. – Perselus, Lucius és Narcissa eltűntek, hasonlóan tizenkettő diákunkhoz. – Alig hogy befejezte mondandóját, mindenki felugrott ülőhelyéről.

– Azonnal utánuk kell mennünk! – jelentette ki Sirius. ' _Harry legyél rendben, és ne aggódj Tapmancs már úton van.'_

– Rendben, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Alastor, Minerva, Arthur, Molly, Bill és Charlie, ti velünk jöttök. A többiek tartják a frontot! – utasította Dumbledore.

– Hagrid, Pomona, Filius és Poppy is készen állnak nem lehetett őket lebeszélni.

– Semmi gond. Induljunk!

Draco lassan kényszeríttette szemeit a kinyílásra, még ha látása egy ideig csupán elmosódott homályból állt, és erős rosszullét csapta meg. Legalább most már még jobban tudta, hogy miért nem bírta soha Bellatrix nénikéjét. Biztos volt benne, hogy legalább három bordája eltört, a jobb karja biztosan, szédült, hányinger kerülgette, a hátán ronda égési sérülés, míg mellkasán véres karomnyomok éktelenkedtek. Legalább sikerült a köteléket annyira visszafojtania, hogy Harry csupán gyengén érezte a kínokat, melyen neki kellett átesnie. A pálcája egy törött komódon feküdt a szoba másik sarkában, megpróbálta volna magához hívni, de képtelen volt felhozni elég erőt. Túl legyengült volt a szervezete, emellett komolyan aggódott a nagy mennyiségű vér miatt, amit eddig vesztett. Nem igen volt mozgási lehetősége sem, hála a láncoknak, melyek a bőrén keresztül a húsába vájódva tartották kikötözve.

– Ah, hát ébren van már az édes kicsi unokaöcsém? – Draco akaratlanul is összerezzent az undorítóan édeskés női hang hallatán.

– Abbahagynád már ezt Bellatrix, még én is hányni akarok attól, amikor így beszélsz! –csattant fel egy második hang egy férfié.

– Te csak ne parancsolgass nekem, Greyback! Ne feledd, hogy ki a Nagyúr társa! – vágott vissza a nő fölényesen.

– Emlékeim szerint a másik társával, míg az élt többet foglalkozott, mint veled. Mond csak kedves, mikor is nyúlt hozzád utoljára? _–_ érdeklődte meg gúnyos hangon, amire a szoba csöndjét egy hangos csattanás zavarta meg. A vérfarkas egy pár röpke másodpercig meglepetten pislogott, majd ajkain undorító vigyor terjedt szét. – Tudod, hogy mindig is érdekeltek a tüzes nők, és a Nagyurat úgysem érdekled.

– Maradj távol tőlem! – sziszegte Bellatrix felbőszülten, de még ő maga is tudta, hogy túl gyenge lenne a másikkal szemben.

– Élj tovább az édes kis illúziódban Bellatrix, hogy egy szép napon királyné leszel, és nem csupán egy kis szajha – közölte Greyback egyhangúan, mialatt széles léptekkel Dracóhoz lépett. – Tudod, annyira kár, hogy annyira hasonlítasz az apádra. Meg az eltiltás, hogy kedvem szerint szórakozhassak veled kicsike. – Greyback hangja rosszulléttel töltötte el testét és lelkét, el akarta húzni a fejét, de a férfi karmai arcába vájódtak. – Tudtad, hogy a papád volt az oka annak, hogy a saját fajtám ki akart végezni? – Az újak szorosabban tartották az arcát, a vér lassan folyt le a sebekből.

– Lucius mindig is szánalmas volt, hisz ki más választotta volna azt a szerencsétlen félvért, mint első társat. – A boszorkány hirtelen fájdalmasan felszisszent, amikor kezét egy kisméretű tűzgolyó találta el – Te…te kis korcs! – rikácsolta felbőszülten, Greyback csupán vigyorgott.

– N…ne…merészelj í…így be…beszélni ró…róluk…– lihegte Draco, mielőtt még a Crutiátus átok ismételten mellkasának csapódott. Fogait alsó ajkába mélyesztette, hogy ne adja meg nekik sikolyai zajának élvezetét.

Harry a thestral hátán összerezzent, a fájdalom most kissé erősebb volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy Draco gyengül. Összeszorítva fogait szemeivel maga elé koncentrált. _Még egy kicsit tarts ki Draco. Ne is merj arra gondolni, hogy megtöröd az ígéretedet, mert akkor megfogadom, kiráncigállak a sírból és magam öllek meg._

Ugyanebben az időben a második mentőcsapat gyorsan haladt Harry nyomában. A gyerekek kissé fáradtak voltak már, hisz majdnem hogy fél éjszaka Harry nyomában voltak, de nem akartak pihenni. Az útnak gyalogosan álltak neki a várból Roxmortsig, ahol hintó várta őket, azután gyalogosan folytatták az utat. Egy ismételt óra telt el, amikor Lucius hirtelen megállt, testtartása defenzív. A többiek is megálltak kérdően, de a másik két felnőtt is hirtelen idegessé vált.

– Narcissa, Perselus, menjetek oda a sziklák mögé, és vigyázzatok a gyerekekre. – Lucius hangja feszült volt, szemei a levegőt kémlelték.

– Mi történik? – kérdezte Ginny idegesen, mialatt Mrs. Malfoy sietősen a sziklák felé vezette őket.

– Miss Weasley, most, kérem, legyen csöndben és siessen, ne legyünk útban, de tartsák pálcáikat készenlétben – utasította Piton, keze saját pálcáját markolta.

A gyerekek nem értették, hogy pontosan mi is történik, kezeik mégis erősen szorították pálcáikat. A levegő feszült volt körülöttük, amin a három felnőttön látszó idegesség egyáltalán nem segített. Hirtelen nehéz léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülüket, majd kis kavicsok gördültek le a völgy oldalán. Lucius mély morgást hallatott a torkából, szemei arannyá válva, pupillái macskaszerűekké. Hirtelen egy árnyék hullott a völgyre, kombinálva egy kegyetlen nevetéssel. Követve a zaj forrását szemük egy hatalmas lényen állt meg, amit nem igen tudtak behatárolni. Alakja részben egy farkaséra emlékeztette őket piszkos-szürke bundával, azonban hosszúkás pofája kissé hüllőszerűnek tetszett, feje búbján két hátranyúló szarv helyezkedett el a fülek között, szürke, mint a taréj, mely hosszú farka végéig húzódott. Éles, sárgás fogai közül hosszú vörös nyelv lógott ki, mely éhesen nedvesítette be ajkait, testén sok helyen hegek éktelenkedtek, hártyás szárnyai tépettek voltak.

– Köszöntelek Lucius. Miért ez a sötét, gyűlölködő tekintet? Sajnálatomra a Sötét Nagyúr eltiltott attól, hogy a nekijáró _gondoskodásban_ részesítsem a fiókádat – hangja gúnyos volt, s a gyerekek nagy része dühösen tekintett a lényre.

– Még mindig sajnálom, hogy azon a napon a társaddal képes voltál elmenekülni Greyback –mordult fel Lucius, hangja undorral és haraggal telve. – Most nem futhatsz el te undorító bestia! – ordította önmagából kikelve.

– Miről van szó? És ki ez? – érdeklődte meg Hermione.

– Az ott Fenrir Greyback, egy bestia sárkány, azonban pechünkre valamikor a múltban vérfarkassá is vált. Mellékelten ő az oka Lupin problémájának – közölte Perselus, amire a griffendélesek gyűlölködő tekintetett vetettek a sárkányra.

– Ez egy ok. A másik az, amiért ezt az undorító lényt a többi sárkány holtan akarja látni. –Narcissa hangja fagyos volt, bal keze ökölbe szorítva, a körmei áttörték a bőrét. – Ez az átkozott dög megölte a saját nőstény társát, amikor az szembeszegült vele a fiókáik védelme érdekében. Az a dög széttépte őt, de csak azután, miután annyira erősen megsebezte, hogy képtelen volt mozdulni. Végig kellett néznie, ahogyan a kicsinyeit a saját apjuk falja fel a szemei láttára, mielőtt teljesen átharapták a torkát. – Rémült felnyögések és hányások zaja követte a magyarázatott, nem értették, hogy valaki hogyan lehet ilyen kegyetlen.

Lucius addig sem vette le szemeit Greybackről. Tudta, hogy ez most meggondolatlanság lesz, de meg kellet találnia Dracót, s egyben megvédenie társait a gyerekekkel együtt. Greyback még valószínűleg nem vette őket észre, így még volt ideje. Mély lélegzetet véve lehunyta szemeit. Hirtelen fény kezdte körülvenni a testét, a gyerekek rémült lenyűgözöttséggel figyelték, ahogyan a férfi kezdett átalakulni. Végtagjai lassan hosszabbodni kezdtek, sápadt bőrön arany pikkelyek kezdtek dominálni, emberi arc megnyúlt s hüllőszerűvé vált. A levegőt ruha s emberi bőr szakadásának és az emberi csont törésének groteszk zaja töltötte be. A fény elültével ámultan tekintettek a fenséges sárkányra. A déli nap sugarai visszavetődtek az aranyszínű pikkelyeken. Lucius testfelépítése közepesnek számított, hosszú nyaka izmos volt, pofája hegyes. Feje két oldalán egy-egy hosszú hófehér szarv díszelgett, a hátán végigfutó fehér taréjból a két szarv között elhelyezkedő négy darab sokkal hosszabb volt a többinél, farka végén legyezőszerű lebeny. Kitárva hatalmas szárnyait egy erős elrugaszkodással a levegőbe kapott. A levegőben hátravetette fejét, majd előrerántásával ismerős lánggolyót hajított Greyback felé, aki levetve magát a szikláról kivédte a támadást, majd szárnyai széttárásával Lucius felé repült. Lucius gyorsan megfordult, szárnyai csapkodásával erős széllöketet küldve ellenfele felé.

Harry már közel volt, a thestral egy fél órája tette le, szemei egy ódon házra estek, mely egy szirten állt alatta egy sziklás tengerparttal. Nehezére esett arra kényszerítenie magát, hogy ne rontson be oda meggondolatlanul. Óvatosan a házhoz osont a köpenye oltalma alatt keresve egy nyitott ablakot vagy ajtót. A szerencse most úgy festett, az oldalára állt, mivel az egyik ablak törött volt s könnyen be tudott mászni. Bejutva a házba ismételten óvatosnak kellett lennie, Halálfalók őrjáratoztak minden folyosón. Draco valahol itt volt, ezt biztosan érezte, a kérdés már csupán az volt, hogy hol? Hirtelen esszébejutott valami, Draco egy kötelékről beszélt, ami kissé hasonlít arra, amin Voldemorttal osztozott. Lenyugtatva zakatoló szívét megpróbált Dracóra koncentrálni, pár percig semmi sem történt, de akkor egy furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába. Olyan volt, mintha láthatatlan kezek vezetnék őt végig a Halálfalók által őrzött folyosókon egészen egy öreg ajtóhoz. Lassan odalépet, s zsebéből előhalászott egy telefület, amit benne felejtett egy pár napja, és az ajtóra helyezte. Halk, nehézkes légzést hallott bentről, de semmi mást. Elpakolva a fület meglökte az ajtót, szerencsére nyitva volt, de a nyikorgás miatt sürgősen szétnézett a folyosón. Amikor látta, hogy tiszta a levegő beosont. A szoba félhomályban volt, hideg és nyirkos, a vér szaga émelyítő volt. Zöld szemei hirtelen egy kiláncolt alakra estek a szoba másik végében. Harry szíve összeszorult.

– Ha…Harry…– A hang gyenge és halk volt, de mégis reménnyel töltötte meg a lelkét.

Az égen véres csata tombolt a két sárkány között. Tomboló lángok hője tette perzselővé a levegőt, éles karmok, fogak és farkak összecsattanásának zaja szállt alá. Lucius véresre tépet szárnyal feküdt a földön, oldalán karmok által okozott seb éktelenkedett. Greyback csúnyán megsebezte, de amikor be akarta fejezni azt, amit elkezdett, egy felé tartó lángtornádó meggátolta.

– Ki hitte volna, még egy régi ismerős, meg egy fióka – Greyback pofájára vigyor ült ki.

Szavaira mindenki az égre tekintett, ahol két sárkányt pillantottak meg. A kisebbik egy világoskék színű keleti típusú sárkány vörös taréjjal, aki a meglepett tinédzserek mellett landolt, így Perselus és Narcissa Lucius oldalára siethettek. A másik sárkány Luciushoz és Greybackhez hasonlóan nyugati típusú sárkány volt. Sötétbarna pikkelyein furcsa ezüstös motívumok díszelegtek, hasa világossárga színben tündöklött. Hátán és lábain ezüstös taréjok helyezkedtek el, mint éles pengék, fején két furcsa legyezőszerű taréj volt. Viszont a díszítés mellett a sárkány hordozott még két furcsaságot, szárnyai hártyák helyett tollakkal borítottak voltak, hüllőszerű farok helyett öt rókaszerű farka volt. A sárkány szótlanul Greybackre támadt kékes lángörvényeket küldve ellenfelére.

– Ezek meg honnan jöttek? – kérdezte Ron, míg közelükben a két felnőtt furcsa igéket mormoltak.

– Nem szép dolog így beszélni valakiről! – szólalt meg hirtelen a kínai sárkány, ledöbbentve mindenkit, amikor felismerték a hangot.

– Luna! – kiáltották, amikor a sárkány visszaalakult.

– Mondtam, hogy a papám és Arkhon professzor régi barátok – közölte mosolyogva, amire a diákok az égre szegezték tág tekintetüket.

– Azt akarod mondani, hogy az ott fent Arkhon professzor? – kérdezte Blaise ledöbbenten.

– Wow, a prof nem semmi! – jelentette ki Fred, míg testvére bólintott.

Hirtelen Grayback azonban abbahagyta a támadást, majd egy gyors fordulattal a közeli szirtek irányába kezdett el repülni.

– Ez meg hova megy? – érdeklődte Blaise.

–Ngh…Harry valószínűleg megtalálta Dracót ,s Tom visszahívta őt. Thalissa lenne egy kérésem a számodra – Luciusnak nem kellett kimondani, hogy mit akart, a másik csupán bólintott, majd elrepült, ezután ismét a gyerekekre szegezte aranyló tekintetét. – Siessetek, mi itt rendben leszünk, de Harrynek és Dracónak szükségük van a barátaikra. Menjetek…

Harry óvatosan haladt lefelé a rögös úton, mely levezetett a szirt oldalán a partra. Nem volt egyszerű cipelni az ájult Dracót, fogni a pálcáját és egyben magukon tartani a köpenyt. Eredetileg azon az útvonalon akart elmenekülni, de a Halálfalók túl hamar észrevették Draco eltűnését. Nem kaphatott volna legalább tíz perc előnyt? Harry nem is sejtette, hogy barátaik már igen közel jártak hozzájuk, a Rend pedig éppen akkor érte el Luciusékat, akik őket is továbbküldték, mondván, hogy a gyerekeknek nagyobb szükségük van rájuk.

Végre sikeresen leértek a partra, de még mielőtt valami kiút után kutathatott volna égető fájdalom csapott a sebhelyébe. Megfordult és megpillantotta Voldemortot szolgálói körében, – sötét tekintetet vetett Féregfarkra – mögöttük valami nagyméretű farkas-sárkány keverékkel. Így nem tudott harcolni, mert Dracóra is vigyáznia kell, de ekkor nem várt segítség érkezett, a barátaik. A helyzet így sem látszott túlzottan rózsásnak, egy maréknyi gyerek egy halom sötét varázsló és boszorkány ellen.

– Potter az enyém, tiétek a többi haszontalan kölyök – kiáltotta Voldemort fölényesen, mielőtt teste kezdett átalakulni. Sok Halálfaló rémülten lépett hátra a hatalmas csont fehér tollas kígyótól, melynek a fejbúbjától egészen addig a pontig, ahol nyak és test érintkeznek leereszkedő kétsávos taréjából lehetett arra következtetni, hogy az egész lény egykoron ébenfekete volt.

A hatalmas lény a levegőbe emelkedett, és egyből Harry felé vette az irányt, aki Lunát kérte meg arra, hogy vigyázzon az eszméletlen fiúra – kihez Crack és Monstro is csatlakoztak – majd arrébb mozdult. Ezalatt a többiek is harcba rendültek, átkok repültek jobbra-balra az egyenetlen küzdő felek között. Neville saját meglepetésére Blaise segítségével szállt szembe szülei kínzójával. Kisebb meglepetés volt, hogy a velük tartó Mardekárosok szülei nem voltak jelen, ahogyan kiderült Mr. Malfoy és Piton hatására sok szülő elpártolt uruktól. Az ikrek kisebb teszteket vezettek le új találmányaikon, Hermione pedig ismételten bemutathatta nagy tudását, mialatt visszaverte támadóit, de Greyback nehéz eset volt. A bestia éppen Ginnyre akarta vetni magát, amikor egy átok egyenesen a derekát találta el. Megfordulva a Rend tagjait pillantották meg előrerontani. Madam Pimfrey gyorsan Dracóhoz sietett, és megpróbálta stabilizálni a fiú állapotát, míg a többiek harcoltak. Remus éppen egy bénító átkot szórt a meglepődött Dolohovra, míg Sirius a pánikosan sikítozó Peter Petigrew után ment, amikor egy túlzottan is ismerős hang szólalt meg a háta mögül.

– Milyen kellemes meglepetés itt látni téged – mondta a hang, mely oly sokáig kínozta rémálmaiban. – Mindig is igen kívánatos voltál, az a selymes bőr, csillogó szemek, sohasem fogom elfeledni az édes sikolyodat, amikor megmartalak, a véred ízét, azt a kielégítő érzést a könnyeid láttán. – Hangja szinte édeskés vágyódást sugallt, Remus csupán undort érzett a szavak hallatán. – Minő kár, hogy az apád a segítségedre sietett, oly szívesen magammal vittelek volna. A társamként annyira jól szórakozhattunk volna, a jelenlegi már nem is védekezik, csupán olyan, mint egy törött baba az a kis szajha meg egyszerűen nem tudta, hol a helye. Még nem késő bepótolni…– S ezzel közeledni kezdet Remus felé, aki szinte ledermedt a félelemtől. Sirius látta, hogy mi történik, de túl messzire került párjától.

– _Spectusempra_! – kiáltotta valaki, és Greyback hirtelen fájdalmasan felvonyított, amikor testén véres vágások jelentek meg. Remus hirtelen egy kezet érzett a vállán, ami végre visszarángatta őt a valóvilágba.

– Perselus? – kérdezte kissé meglepetten, mialatt Lucius farkának egy csapásával sziklafalnak repítette Greybacket, aki hála Piton támadása miatt a bal szemére teljesen megvakult. – Mégis mi volt ez a támadás?

– Csupán valami, amit azután csináltam, miután imádott párod és Potter megalázott, effektíven elérve, hogy elkövessek egy hibát, ami kapcsán Lily többé felém se nézett – közölte keserű hangon, amire Remus hálát adott, hogy a férfi sohasem használta ellenük.

Harry arcára fájdalom ült, amikor Voldemort egyik éles foga a karjába vájódott, a valószínűleg két törött bordával nem törődött. Körülöttük az átkok továbbra is repdestek, egyik fél sem került fölénybe, amikor a harc zajaiba hirtelen szárnyak csapkodása vegyült. Az eget hirtelen sikolyok töltötték meg amikor sárkányok egész csoportja jelent meg Voldemort embereire vetve magukat.

– Lucius, te és Xeno vigyázzatok mindenkire, úgyse tudnál sokat tenni – hangzott Arkhon professzor hangja felülről, amire egy Lunára igen hasonlító sárkány landolt előttük.

Perselus és Narcissa gyorsan mindenkit a két sárkány köré gyűjtöttek, míg Poppy eltávolodott Draco mellől, amikor a felmentő csoportból négy fehér sárkány vált ki, és a fiú köré gyűlt Az ég lassan elsötétedett a felszabaduló varázslatok által, míg az átkok baljós tűzijátéknak tűntek a fekete égbolton. Harry minderre nem figyelt, mialatt ott harcolt azzal a férfival, aki tönkretette Hagrid életét, aki annyi ártatlan embert meggyilkolt, aki elvette tőle a szüleit arra kényszerítve, hogy olyanokkal éljen, akik gyűlölték. Most pedig, itt volt előtte ismételten megkísérelve, hogy elvegyen valamit Harrytől, ami fontos számára, ismételten egy személyt, akit szeret. Elnyomva a fájdalmat erősen megragadta pálcáját, és Voldemortra szegezte, aki csupán gúnyosan felnevetett, nevetése akár a fagyos szélvihar.

– Komolyan Harry, tényleg meg akarod ismételni a szüleid buta hibáját? Ha most leteszed a pálcádat, gyors halált adok neked.

– Soha többé…

– Micsoda? – kérdezte kissé meglepetten, majd nem tétovázva fekete lángokat hányt Harry felé.

– Soha többé nem engedem, hogy elvegyél tőlem valaki, akit szeretek! _Capitulátus!_ – kiáltotta, s a mágikus sugár kilövellt Harry pálcájának végéből nekicsapódva a fekete lángoknak.

Voldemort győzedelmesnek érezte magát, de ez az érzés rémületté vált, amikor Harry _Capitulátusa_ elkezdte visszatolni támadását, majd hirtelen saját tüze kezdte el égetni őt. Vérfagyasztó sikolyt hallatott – mert a fekete lángok nem égetnek el, hanem, mint sav a belső szerveidet égetnek szét – majdan az éles sziklákra rogyott. A levegőt még megtöltötte pár átok, és szárnycsapások zaja majd Bellatrix kétségbeesett sikolya után…

…síri csönd hullott a tengerpartra…


	5. Epilógus

„ _Sorsunk immár eggyé vált, szívünk a másikért dobban. A fátyol fellebben az ezüst Hold alatt, hogy mostantól a örökkévalóságig én oltalmazzalak…"_

A harc befejeztét a sziklás partra hulló síri csönd jelezte, amit csupán a köveknek csapódó hullámok törtek meg. Elültek a halálfalók kétségbeesett kiáltásai, mellyel varázslataikat szórták; a hatalmas szárnyak csapkodásai, a sárkányok hangos sikolyai. A sötét ég kitisztult. Harry lassan feltápászkodott, bal keze még mindig megtépett jobb karját szorongatta. Rosszul volt és szédült, viszont egyben büszkeséget és megkönnyebbülést is érzett, amikor tekintete az éles sziklákon fekvő mozdulatlan testre hullott.

Voldemort holtan feküdt a sziklákon, vörös szemei kifakultak és tágra nyíltak, egykoron fekete tollas szárnyai törötten hevertek gazdájuk mellett. Skarlát vér színezte a rideg, szürke követ. Bellatrix holtan feküdt társa oldalán – a kötelék őt is a halálba rántotta –, még ha az nem is érdeklődött iránta annyira. Harrynek eszébe jutottak Mrs. Malfoy szavai, hogy a rendes érzelmi kötődés hiánya, nem Voldemort szeretetre való inkompatibilitása volt, hanem az, hogy nem Bellatrix lett volna az első választása, mint második társ. Ez elgondolkodtató volt, mert akkor ki lett volna az eredeti, akit választott volna? Gondolatait Hermione törte meg, aki örömében átölelte barátját.

– Harry, megcsináltad! Vége van! – Szemeiből örömkönnyek csordultak. Annyira féltette Harryt, mialatt harcolt, fájt a látvány, ahányszor szenvedett, de most mindennek vége volt.

– Hermione, hogy vannak a többiek? – Eredetileg Draco felől akart érdeklődni, de a másik iránt érzett erős érzelmeit nem volt könnyű kifejtenie.

– Mindenki rendben van. Mr. Malfoy és Mr. Lovegood vigyáztak ránk. Ron még mindig hüledezik azon, hogy Luna is sárkány, de szerintem téged inkább Draco érdekel, nem igaz? – kérdezte vigyorogva a már vörösödő fiút. – Ne aggódj Harry, rendbe fog jönni! Már kezelik a sebeit.

Harry csupán bólintani tudott, majd lassú léptekkel elindult a földön fekvő sápadt alak felé. Draco röviddel Harry érkezése után elvesztette eszméletét, a nagy vérveszteség és mély sebek kifogyasztották az erejét. Bőre még mindig sápadtabb volt a szokásosnál, mellkasa oly gyengén emelkedett és süllyedt, hogy az ember már szinte attól félt, hogy nem lélegzik. Körülötte négy sárkány állt, szinte vakító volt egyenesen rájuk tekinteni, amikor a napsugarak megcsillantak a hófehér pikkelyeken. Hosszúkás fejük végén két hatalmas gyöngyház színű szarv konyult enyhén hátra, erős farkuk hegye a fiatal Malfoy szíve fölé volt helyezve, végükből kék fény áradt ki. Harry csendben figyelte őket, reménykedve, hogy sikerrel járnak. _Malfoy figyelmeztetlek, ha most itt meghalsz nekem… megígérted._

– Ne aggódj, ők bárkinél jobbak a gyógyítás terén! – szólalt meg egy szelíd hang a háta mögül. Mrs. Malfoy volt az.

– Sajnálom, Draco most miattam van ilyen állapotban – felelte halkan, mialatt próbálta visszafojtani könnyeit.

– Ne okold magad Harry!. Megmentetted a fiamat, és ezért hálás vagyok neked – válaszolta szelíden, amikor egy halk nyögés a földre szegezte tekintetüket.

– Draco! – kiáltották egyszerre megkönnyebbülten.

Miután mindenkit rendbe raktak a csapat megindult a sárkányokkal a titkos völgy felé, ahol megejtik az egyesítő ceremóniát. Mindenki számára feledhetetlen élmény volt a sárkányok hátán lovagolni a fellegek között. Lucius duzzogott, mivel még mindig sérült volt a bal szárnya. Csaknem két óra repülés után, mindegyikük szeme megakadt egy, a két hatalmas hegy közé bevágódott völgyön. Kísérőik egytől egyig itt landoltak, viszont csupán Draco, Luna, Mr. Lovegood és Arkhon professzor vették fel ismét emberi külsejüket. A völgyben nem volt semmi különös, ha az ember figyelmen kívül hagyja a temérdek különböző formájú és színű sárkányt, melyek nagy részén még Charlie is ámuldozott, Hagrid már ott tartott, hogy könnyekben tör ki. Mindenki sejtette, hogy a sárkánykutató és a fél-óriás számára ez itt maga a mennyország. Pár perc elteltével mozgolódásra lettek figyelmesek a meredek szirtekbe vájt barlangok nyílásainál.

– Szóval ide rejtették el azokat a társaikat, akik nem sárkányok – jelentette ki Remus, mialatt saját párja kezét szorította.

– Nem kockáztathatunk ilyen téren – felelte Arkhon professzor, kezeit a férfi derekára helyezve, mielőtt vigyorogva tekintett Luciusra. – Komolyan Malfoy, a ti klánotoknak muszáj mindig különböző katasztrófákba kerülni, amikor társat választotok?

– Ezt a kijelentést meg sem hallottam! – vágott vissza Malfoy sértődötten. Az a dolog Perselusszal nem az ő hibája volt.

– Lehetséges, hogy arra a tömeges balesetre utal, drága kolléga, ami Mr. Malfoy utolsó évében történt? – kérdezte Minerva elgondolkodó hangon, mire a két piruló férfi kivételével mindenki, aki aznap jelen volt a nagy teremben megpróbált nem nevetni. Sirius csak azért fojtotta vissza, mert Remus oldalba bökte a könyökével.

– Miért mi történt? – érdeklődte Ron és Blaise egyszerre a Weasley ikrekkel.

– Az úgy volt, hogy…

– Figyelmeztetlek Thalissa…– sziszegte Lucius, azonban nem kellett volna aggódnia, ugyanis váratlan segítséget kapott.

– Thalissa Jaden Arkhon! – hangzott hirtelen egy igen felbőszült hang, mire az ezüsthajú nő összerezzent.

Hátrafordulva mindenki megpillantotta a közeledő férfit. Magassága Siriuséval lehetett egyforma, hosszú, fekete–ezüst haja szoros lófarokba volt összekötve a tarkóján, a skarlát köpeny, amit viselt haragosan szállt a szélben. Nagy léptekkel közeledett feléjük, mögötte egy fiatal fekete hajú nő szaladt, hogy lépést tartson vele. Amikor a férfi elérte őket, karjait összefonta mellkasa előtt, és csupán most tűnt fel a varázslóknak a hosszú ébenfekete farok, melyet ezüstszínű csíkok díszítettek.

– Köszöntelek Arisztosz, rég találkoztunk, Leindra – köszöntötte Lucius a két idegent.

– Lucius – hangzott a rövid válasz, mielőtt ismét Thalissa felé fordult volna.– Megkérdezhetném tőled, hogy pontosan mi is ütött beléd, hogy szembeszállj azzal a vadállattal?! – csattant fel a haragos kijelentés, amire Sirius védelmezően ölelte magához Remust, Greyback még megbánja, ha viszont látja.

– Ö… nem volt más választásom. Malfoy még most is repülésképtelen a szárnya miatt, a két kölyökkel – ezzel Draco, akit Harry támogatott a biztonság kedvéért, és Luna felé bökött – nem hiszem, hogy túl sokat tudtak volna tenni. Na meg, Tomot sem nevezhetjük egy szelíd kiscicának, főként azzal a fanatizmusával, ami Draco társát illeti – látszott Arisztoszon, hogy lett volna még valami visszavágó kommentárja, azonban Leindra a két sárkány közé lépett.

– Elég legyen! Ezt majd később megbeszéljük, azonban most fontosabb dolgunk is van – felelte mosolyogva, amikor minden szempár Harryre és Dracóra szegeződött, sikeresen zavarba hozva őket.

Lassacskán leszállt az éj, a hanyatló nap sugarai, melyek rubinokként hagyták felcsillanni a völgy szikláit, kifakultak, átadva mindent az éj sötétjének. Mindenki várakozva állt, Harrynek és Dracónak még át kellett öltözniük a ceremóniához. Míg a két fiatal öltözött, addig barátaik és még maguk a Rend tagjai is faggatózni kezdtek a rituálé pontos lefolyásáról, viszont választ nem kaptak és további firtatásra már nem maradt idő, mert a két ünnepelt végre megérkezett. Draco egy smaragdzöld elől nyitott talárt viselt, alatta egy fekete selyem inggel, hasonló fekete nadrágot és térdig érő csizmát, kezein hasonló színű félkesztyűkkel, vállain fekete köpeny arany szegéllyel, a köpeny alól kilátszottak vállai köré font arany szárnyai és farka. Harry hasonlóan volt öltözve, azonban az ő talárja skarlátvörös volt. – Legalább valamelyest griffendéles színekben van – hallotta mindenki Sirius motyogását.

A páros lassú, kicsit ideges léptekkel haladt a völgy közepén álló férfi felé, aki lebonyolítja majd a szertartást. Harry nyelt egyet, lábai nem igen akartak vele együttműködni. Ha úgy nézzük, a sárkányok terminusában, egyenlő egy esküvővel! Nem volt benne biztos, hogy képes lesz erre, azonban ekkor valami meleg megbökte a kezét. Amikor óvatosan oldalra sandított, észrevette az aranyszínű sárkányfarkat, mely megbökte

– Csak azt ne mond, hogy a híres, általában öngyilkosnak is nevezhető griffendéles bátorság ellenszere egy esküvő lenne – jelentette ki Draco szórakozott hangon.

– Ahhoz képest, hogy éppen most adnak hozzá mindörökre az ellenségedhez igen nyugodt vagy – válaszolta Harry, mialatt a másikra tekintett.

– Nézz körül, Potter! Szerinted itt mindenkinek olyan könnyű volt a partner dolog? A szüleim is jól megvannak így hármasban, na meg a mostani dolog jó része…– Erre vigyorogva elhallgatott, tudva, hogy Harry kíváncsisága úgyis arra viszi, hogy megkérdezze. _Apámnak ebben igaza volt. Tényleg aranyos, amikor a társad kíváncsiskodó típus. Ez még igen szórakoztató lesz._

– Miféle jó része? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian, amire Draco odahajolt hozzá, hogy a fülébe súgja a választ.

– Az, hogy végre felhagyhatok azokkal az átkozott hideg zuhanyokkal, hogy lenyugtassam magam, ha rád gondolok. – Harry erre teljesen elvörösödött, de nem szólt semmit, mert megérkeztek.

Az idős sárkány emberalakja effektíven elrejtette igazi életkorát. Hosszú, vállig érő haja ébenfekete volt, bőre sápadt. Egy hosszú, fekete talárszerűséget viselt. Kék szemei teljesen áthatóak voltak, és Harryt akaratán kívül Dumbledor-ra emlékeztette. Ja igen, lesz még egy-két szava az idős varázslóhoz arról a „titkoljuk el azt az átkozott próféciát" dologról.

– Rendben, itt az idő, hogy megkezdjük – hangzott az idős sárkány hangja, mely bársonyra emlékeztette. – Helyezzétek kezeteket a másikéra – hangzott az utasítás.

Harry és Draco megtették, amit kért tőlük, majd az öreg sárkány is elhelyezte vékony kezeit az övéiken. Harry csöndesen várta, hogy most mi fog történni, amikor nagy meglepetésére ezüstösen ragyogó fény vette őket körül. Először azt hitte, hogy valaki megidézett egy vagy több patrónust, viszont hamarosan rájött, hogy a fény a felettük ragyogó teliholdból jön, mely mint egy hatalmas patrónus ragyogott fölöttük. Normál esetben azon pánikolna, hogy telihold van, és ez egyenlő Remus átalakulásával, viszont egy röpke pillantás a barátai felé, beigazolta, hogy semmi sem történt. Ezt muszáj lesz majd megérdeklődnie, de mielőtt még tovább tudott volna gondolkodni, két szalaghoz hasonló fényfonál kezdett Draco és a saját csuklója köré fonódni, összekötve őket.

– Rendben, megmagyarázná valaki, hogy most pontosan mi történik és, hogy Remus miért nem változott át? – kérdezte Sirius.

– Az ezüstholt eljövetele nem hat a likantrópokra semmilyen formában, csupán a sárkányokra. A két szalag Draco és Harry életfonala, ami most teljesen egybefonódik. Ez a sárkánykötelék – magyarázta el Leindra mosolyogva.

– Hmm…ez egy tényleg lenyűgöző varázslat – felelte Rémszem, amikor hirtelen mindenki fülét egy furcsa zaj ütötte meg.

– Ez meg micsoda? – érdeklődte Mr. Weasley.

– Olyan, mintha valami ének lenne – jelentette ki Ginny, mialatt Lunára nézett, aki mosolyogva bólintott, álmatag tekintetét a holdra szegezve.

– Ez a sárkányok dala, amit a ceremónia alatt énekelnek – felelte Narcissa.

– Pontosan mit énekelnek? – kérdezte Tonks kíváncsian nagynénjére tekintve. Hála a dolognak Draco párválasztását illetően, volt alkalma megismerni édesanyja kishúgát és annak férjét. Így rájött arra, hogy ha elfelejti a tényt, hogy Malfoyok, igen jó a társaságukban lenni.

– _Ragyogó ezüst Hold fenn az égen, mutasd meg nékem, kit rejt szívem mélye, bontsd szét az éj sötét fátylát, fedd fel arcát, kire eddig vártam, szívem már tudja a választ, álmomban csak az ő közelségét érzem. Ezüst fényed lebbentse fel a fátylat, epedező szívem kérlel, arcát, kutató szemem immár végre had lássa. Sorsunk immár eggyé vált, szívünk a másikért dobban. A fátyol fellebben az ezüst Hold alatt, hogy mostantól a örökkévalóságig én oltalmazzalak…_ – hangzott Luna fordítása, szemei sohasem fordulva el a holdtól, míg a sárkányok folytatták lágy dalukat.

Miután a két szál egybefonódott Harry érezte, hogy testét egy furcsa melegség járja át összekötve egy igen erős varázsenergiával. Szóval ilyen érzés volt a sárkányok hatalma. Gondolatait ismét a ceremónia mester hangja törte meg, amikor az mosolyogva tekintett le a két fiatalra.

– Már csak egy utolsó lépés van hátra. – Nem kellett kimondania, hogy mi lenne az, valahogyan ösztönösen érezték. Lassan tettek egy lépést a másik felé, majd arcuk egyre közelebb ért egymáshoz, míg meg nem érezték egymás meleg ajkait az övéiken.

– Merlinre esküszöm, James most éppen a sírjában forog – nyögte Sirius, mialatt fájdalmasan tekintett keresztfiára, ahogy az éppen egy Malfoyjal csókolózik.

– Black, felhagynál már ezzel a drámakirálynő szereppel? – hangzott Perselus hangja, mialatt a másik férfira szegezte tekintetét.

– Mondja ezt az, aki meg a másik Malfoyjal megy az ágyba – válaszolta Sirius, megremegve a gondolattól.

– Szerintem aranyosak együtt – hangzott Luna álmatag válasza, amire Ginny is igenlően bólintott, meggátolva a további szópárbajt, ami kialakulóban volt.

– Nem baj, Potter kapta meg Dracót elsőként, azonban még mindig van nála egy második esélyem is – jelentette ki Pansy, szemeiben elszántság lángolt, amikor a két csókolózó fiút figyelte.

– Nem gondolod, hogy kicsikét eltúlzod ezt a Draco iránti fanatizmust? – érdeklődte meg Hermione a mellette álló lánytól.

– Mond csak, Hermione, nem lehet az, hogy titokban te is arra pályázol, hogy Draco második társa légy, vagy inkább Potter miatt vagy oda? – kérdezte Pansy vigyorogva, amikor közelebb hajolt a most elpiruló lányhoz.

– M…mi…ezt…ezt meg honnan veszed? – kérdezte hebegve.

– Valld be nyugodtan! Mindketten nők vagyunk, és az a páros igencsak megmozgatja az ember fantáziáját. – Mialatt Pansy folytatta Hermione zavarba-hozását, addig szegény Ron igen zavaró mentális képeket próbált elhessegetni a fejéből, amin Neville következő kérdése egyáltalán nem segített.

– De két férfi hogyan csinálja? Tudjátok azt? – Erre a gyerekek körül álló összes felnőtt hirtelen az ellenkező irányba tekintett, és megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha nem is hallották volna a kérdést. Ebbe a játékba Hermione is igen gyorsan bekapcsolódott, amikor Neville kérdőn tekintett rá.

Amikor a légzés utáni szükséglet már elviselhetetlenné vált, és tüdejük fájdalmasan panaszkodni kezdett a csók is véget ért. Mikor végre eltávolodtak egymástól, fülüket megcsapta a boldog ujjongások zaja. Boldogok voltak, és ez fontos volt. Harry érezte Draco kezét, ahogyan ujjaik összefonódtak. Igen, mostantól minden más lesz a számukra. Mialatt ott álltak, egymás szemébe tekintve, hirtelen egy igen érdekes gondolat ötlött Harry fejébe.

– Draco, lenne egy kérésem – jelentette ki suttogó hangon.

– Hmm…– hangzott a válasz, mialatt Draco felhúzta egyik szemöldökét. Harry jelenlegi vigyorát, bármely Mardekáros megirigyelné. Jól állt neki.

– Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha ezen a nyáron meglátogatnál engem a szüleiddel. Meg persze, a Black család maradék része is jöhetne veletek.

– Mit tervezel? – Már előre sejtette, hogy tetszeni fog neki az ötlet.

– Szeretném bemutatni nektek Dursleyékat – felelte Harry, még mindig vigyorogva, mialatt megpróbált nem nevetni a gondolaton, amikor Dudley visítva menekül majd a remegő Vernon bácsi mögé.

– Tudod, neked tényleg a Mardekárba kellett volna jönnöd. Túlzottan jól áll neked ez a szerep – jelentette ki Draco vigyorogva, mialatt átkarolta Harry derekát, szárnyait és farkát is a másik köré fonva.

– Jobban érzem magam a Griffendélben, de köszönöm a bókot.

Három hónappal később a Privet Drive lakosai kíváncsiskodva tekintettek ki fehérre meszelt házaik ablakain, mialatt a 4-es számú házból hangos sikolyok és kiáltások szűrődtek ki a kellemes júniusi levegőbe.

Harry elégedetten ült a kanapén ájult nagynénje mellett. Nem is értette, hogy mi a gond, hiszen új családja csupán illendően bemutatkozott nekik. De hát ilyenek a Dursleyk. Mindenre eltúlozva reagálnak, ami szerintük nem dursleyszerű.

_Vége_

**Author's Note:**

> http://anuset.deviantart.com/art/LVEH-Lucius-Malfoy-201020880?q=gallery%3AAnuset%2F20594479&qo=13  
> http://anuset.deviantart.com/art/LVEH-Lord-Voldemort-201021884?q=gallery%3AAnuset%2F20594479&qo=12  
> http://anuset.deviantart.com/art/LVEH-Xeno-Lovegood-201035989?q=gallery%3AAnuset%2F20594479&qo=11  
> http://anuset.deviantart.com/art/LVEH-Professor-Arkhon-201037807?q=gallery%3AAnuset%2F20594479&qo=10  
> http://anuset.deviantart.com/art/LVEH-Fenrir-Grayback-201038148?q=gallery%3AAnuset%2F20594479&qo=9  
> http://anuset.deviantart.com/art/LVEH-Healer-201038406?q=gallery%3AAnuset%2F20594479&qo=8


End file.
